Misery, Woe, and Ice Cream
by Mystewitch
Summary: AU fanfic set after Man of Steel. What if someone else survived the epic battle that tore Metropolis apart and banished the alien ship to the Phantom Zone? What if she happens to be Zod's daughter, bred on a lifetime of lies and hatred toward the House of El? Will she find kinship with Lex Luthor? Or will her cold need for revenge survive in the warmth of Kal-El's goodness?
1. Chapter 1

**Misery, Woe, and Ice Cream**

 **AU fanfic set after Man of Steel. What if someone else survived the epic battle that tore Metropolis apart and banished the alien ship to the Phantom Zone? What if she happens to be Zod's daughter, bred on a lifetime of lies and hatred toward the House of El? Will she find kinship with Lex Luthor? Or will her cold need for revenge survive in the warmth of Kal-El's goodness?**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Superman, any of the DC characters, or the setting, I'm just playing in their universe for the first time. Also, my Lex Luthor is modeled after Smallville's Lex in my head (played by Michael Rosenbaum), so a little less creepy and manic than Jesse Eisenberg's portrayal.

 **Author's Note:** I've never read the comics, so apologies if there are any inconsistencies. I'm not aware of Zod having a daughter, but I thought it'd be fun to explore. We're going to see plenty of angst and hurt to begin with on pretty much all fronts, but some romance will develop as things progress. I'm going first person for Kyria's POV and third person for anyone else who heads a section. And for those of you who might think I'm cheating on Cap for writing this story, I have it under good authority it doesn't count if it's with an alien. ;)

* * *

Pain.

Pure agony contorted my figure into knots as I curled up into myself. Not pain of the body, which could be mastered, as Father had taught me. This was a deep misery of the soul. A pain which couldn't be assuaged with a gentle touch or soothing balm. Pain that if left alone could fester and rot until it consumed me, and there would finally be nothing left.

I welcomed that loss of myself, because I didn't know how to be me anymore. I didn't know how to go on in this foreign place. The promised land of rebirth that had become our gravesite. No more Krypton. No more Father. No more of my people. How fitting that there be no more Kyria as well.

All around me there was mayhem and death. I should've felt something at their woe. It should've given me some sense of satisfaction to hear their lamentations, but nothing penetrated the core of my suffering.

The loss of our ship was cataclysmic, dispatched to the Phantom Zone for an eternity of torment. I'd barely had the chance to try to regroup and find Father when his life signs went silent on my tracker. That could only mean one thing – Kal-El had murdered him in cold blood.

When the wall beside me came tumbling down, I hadn't even tried to move. I think I might've screamed, but it was lost in the surrounding chaos. Dimly I was aware that my legs were likely broken, trapped beneath a pile of concrete and steel. Maybe I would never walk again? It didn't seem to matter. I only had enough air for another few hours anyway, soon it would all be over.

The eerie yellow sun began to set, the activity around me lessening as the humans clung to each other in triumph and loss. I lay there, my spirit as broken as my body, lost to the shadows as my heart wept tears I'd long ago lost the ability to conjure.

"Don't move." The order came in English, from soldiers dressed head to toe in black, combat masks obscuring their faces even in the darkness. He held one of their projectile weapons aimed at my head.

I knew English. Father had made me study it, the better to know my enemy, he'd said. I was also conversant in a smattering of other Earth tongues, but English was Kal-El's preferred language, so I'd studied it most diligently. Still, I ignored them, turning my face away from their bright torches so I wouldn't have to read my death in their eyes.

"She's not exactly about to jump up and attack us, look at her," one of them muttered, fiddling with an electronic device. "She's one of them alright, these radiation readings are off the charts."

"Of course she is, she's wearing their gear," the first one replied.

"I'm just saying the intel was correct."

"Did you think it wouldn't be? He's never wrong."

"I know, but this is… you know… aliens. We were supposed to recover bits of smashed up tech and whatever samples we could find, but she's… I thought they were all sucked into that black hole thing?"

"Cut the chatter." A different voice chimed in, one that rang with authority, and I directed my gaze to him. He was dressed like the others, but with a gold insignia of rank on his collar. Would he be the one to end my suffering? "Ramirez, you and Wence get a hold of that girder, use the pole for leverage. Halder, be ready to pull her out when they lift."

They were going to extract me? Not kill me on sight?

"You want me to… to grab her, sir?"

"She's not gonna bite ya, Halder," Wence drawled. "She's got a mask on for chrissakes, she needs it to breathe."

"Yeah, but… what if she's…"

"What?"

Halder shrugged, making no move to approach me. "Contagious or something."

Ignorant fool. If we'd been able to weaponize a contagion, we'd have released it into Earth's atmosphere when we first arrived. Then we could have terraformed at our leisure. It was _their_ atmosphere that posed the danger to _us_. Or just me, I reminded myself. There was no _us_ anymore.

"God, Halder, you're afraid of alien cooties?" Ramirez sniggered with laughter, but the one in charge put a stop to it.

"You can go into full decon afterwards if it makes you feel any better, but be ready when I give the signal. Don't worry, I'll make sure she doesn't cause too much trouble," he replied, his weapon training on my face.

The soldiers set to business without further complaint. I made no move to stop them, not even when the one called Halder put his hands upon my person. Kill me now or kill me later, it didn't matter. Nothing mattered.

The load shifted, and pain lanced through me hot enough to cut through my haze of misery. A scream ripped from my throat, and then merciful darkness descended.

* * *

There was a muted beep of machines, rhythmic and soothing, the bed beneath me softer than any I'd tested in the infirmary or even my bunk. An odd antiseptic tinge in the air tickled my nose, but not enough to make me sneeze. A slight whirr and I felt a cool breeze brush against my skin.

My skin…

My eyes popped open as I tried to figure out why my suit no longer protected me from the elements. I wasn't outside at all, the cool breeze came from air vents above the bed, which was surrounded by primitive diagnostic equipment. My suit was missing, leaving me clad only in my undergarments, and my dark hair had come free of its plait and streamed over my shoulders. Thank Rao, my breather remained, snaking around my head and torso. Without the tech in my suit it was impossible to know how much time was left on the breather, but it couldn't be good. I'd only had a few hours left before passing out.

The lighting was dim save for a single lamp above my head. The room's sole window was completely opaque, confirming my suspicions that I was in a government holding cell rather than an infirmary, despite the medical equipment.

I felt no pain, but my legs were encased in metal cages, no doubt designed to support my broken bones. A transparent bag dripped liquid through a long, winding tube that disappeared into my arm under a mass of adhesive tape. My limbs felt heavy and sluggish, my tongue thick in my mouth, and my breather felt like it was two sizes too small. Meds. They'd pumped me full of meds to keep me docile. My fingers scrabbled at the tape, desperate to rip the offending tube from my arm.

"You don't want to do that." The voice cut through the room without echo, not particularly loud or sharp, but there was no mistaking the command in his tone. My head whipped around to find him sitting in the corner of the room, nearly obscured by shadows, his posture relaxed and without tension. I _felt_ more than saw his intense scrutiny. "What's your name?"

I turned my attention back to the mass of adhesive over my arm. The more I picked at it, the harder it stuck to my skin, and the more pain it caused. I realized there was a thick needle inserted into my skin beneath the tape. What kind of barbaric torture was this? "You won't make me talk, if that's what your game is. I won't betray my people," I bit out, wrangling a bit more of the damnable tape free.

"No games," he replied, rising to join my bedside. "And I'm thinking your people have already been betrayed enough."

No games indeed. Did he think to sway me with a few empty words? My eyes narrowed at him to take a closer look. It was easy enough to recognize the cut of his suit was expensive, exquisitely tailored to fit his long, lean frame, and hints of gold winked at his wrist and cuffs. A faint smile curved a soft, almost feminine, mouth, eyes a curious mix of gray and green.

What set him apart from the other humans I'd studied wasn't the fact that his head was entirely free from hair or the light of intelligence behind his steely gaze, but the cloak of power that surrounded him despite the lack of weaponry. He didn't hold himself as if he'd been military trained, but there was authority there, nonetheless. Maybe he had nothing to fear from me in my current state, but I'd never encountered anyone so self-assured among my people apart from Father.

It made me nervous to stare into those eyes for too long, and I turned back to my arm, having nearly worked the tape free.

"It'll hurt," he insisted, head tilting to one side as if my discomfort could somehow affect him when I didn't remove my hand.

I ripped it out anyway, trying not to wince at the pain and failing miserably as I clapped my hand over the bleeding wound. The stain of embarrassment at showing weakness before the human fed my anger. "Your government has no right to keep me here. I am not subject to your laws."

He spread his hands wide. "I'm not with the government, and believe it or not, I'm here to help you."

"I need no human's help," I spat back at him, even as I realized how ridiculous that sounded, lying there with broken legs, strapped to the bed, completely at his mercy. Military trained or not, he could kill me in any of a dozen ways in my weakened state. Or simply walk away and leave me to starve and die without dealing a single blow.

Offering a gauze pad, a low chuckle escaped him as I refused it, and he set it down on the rolling tray beside me. "Ordinarily I'd agree with you. I think normally you're one tough lady. But accepting help isn't a sign of weakness. It's a sign of intelligence, to take advantage of the circumstances you find yourself presented with."

Damn his logic. If I refused him now I looked a fool, and the blood was already seeping from between my fingers. With a scowl, I swiped the gauze from the tray and pressed it to the wound, doing my best to ignore him as he set a fresh gauze pad and a piece of that infernal adhesive tape on the tray beside it.

"Good," he nodded. "I'm glad you're smart enough to be reasonable."

"Don't expect any thanks to my captor," I bit out, eyes darting to the single door. With both legs broken, it might've been a hundred yards away.

"Captor?" His brows rose in mild surprise. "My men didn't capture you, they rescued you. Freed you from a collapsed wall, as I heard it."

"Oh, I'm free to go then?" I scoffed, doubting it would be that simple.

"Be my guest," he replied with that infuriating little smile, standing back and gesturing to the door.

He'd underestimated my drive to be free and my stubborn resolve. I swapped out the bloodied gauze for new and tore off a piece of tape to secure it. Gritting my teeth against the anticipated pain, I swung my bracketed legs off the table with a lurch. Medication must've still been coursing through my system because I didn't immediately crumple in pain, but I was instantly covered in a sheen of sweat from the movement. Grabbing the rolling tray, I braced myself against it, intending to use it as a rolling crutch. At my first attempted step, my numbed legs failed me, sending me tumbling to the floor.

Only the man's swift reaction saved me from further injury. "Whoa… hey… you can't just…" he sputtered, his lean form deceptively strong as he gathered me into his arms.

I'd managed to damage his calm, obviously he hadn't expected me to be dumb enough to actually attempt escape in my condition. As much as it rankled to accept it, I let him help me back onto the bed, blinking back tears of helplessness as he arranged my useless legs with meticulous care.

His voice was surprisingly tender as he spoke. "Honey, we just got you put back together again. You keep doing that and you'll never heal right."

"Save your endearments," I replied, but there was less bite to my voice, my breathing ragged as I fought to recover from the exertion.

"I'd be happy to call you something else, but you still need to tell me your name."

I opened my mouth to tell him my rank and serial number only, but couldn't seem to catch my breath. My breather was failing, the air so thin I started to get light headed. Father had made us all take a few lungsful of Earth's atmosphere when we'd first arrived, the better to condition us. I think he had hopes of acclimating us for a full-scale invasion, but that plan was quickly jettisoned in favor of terraforming. I wasn't looking forward to the burning particulates, but what choice did I have?

Hitting the release on my breather, I sucked in a deep breath. Immediately, my lungs contracted painfully, and I convulsed in a series of wheezing coughs as my lungs rejected the alien air. Trying more shallow breaths, I concentrated on forcing the air in and out without losing it all to coughs, my eyes streaming with the effort to keep the poisoned air in.

"I can give you something that will help you go through the transition if you'll allow me to."

I'd almost forgotten he was still in the room, but there he stood with a syringe in hand. "And if I say no?" I rasped. I could hardly defend myself from him in my condition.

"Then I suspect it'll be a painful process from the footage I've seen. And once you start the transition, I doubt the needle will be able to penetrate your skin any longer." To my surprise, he set the syringe on the rolling tray, which he'd brought back to the bedside. For half a moment I considered grabbing for it to stab him with it, but what good would that do me? I'd still be helpless and weak.

"I don't need your human witch-doctoring."

"I'm only trying to help."

"I don't need your help!" I screamed, and then promptly retched all over the floor. My hand came away tinged with blood when I swiped at my mouth, and that sent a new jolt of fear through me. What if I _didn't_ survive the acclimation to Earth's atmosphere? Was that why Father had opted not to share the planet with the humans? My vision swam, everything going blurry, and then so sharp it hurt. I cried out, closing them tight, even as my ears roared with the sound of blood rushing through my veins. What was happening to me?

"It's starting," he said, his voice tense with an undercurrent of excitement that made me open my eyes. "Last chance?" He held up the syringe, and I stared at him in growing horror as his bones showed through his skin. Was I hallucinating or losing my mind? "It'll help, I promise," he tried one last time, and I thrust out my arm.

"Do it."

The needle stuck on my skin, as if it were too dull to penetrate, and a pucker of worry appeared on his brow. "I was afraid this might happen. Deep breath now, this is gonna hurt." Before I could ask what he had in mind, he lifted the syringe high and plunged it deep into my arm with all of his might. The last thing I wanted to do was take a deep breath, so it knocked what little wind I had in me right out.

I could see the needle embedded in my flesh, see that he'd bypassed my veins and gone straight into the tendons, sending a jolt of pain all along my forearm. My first instinct was to pull the offending thing free, but the rational part of my mind told me I needed whatever was in the syringe to survive the transition. Gritting my teeth, I slowly pulled back on the syringe to position it at a vein. It grew easier when I concentrated, my enhanced vision working better than a medical drone to guide the needle into place.

"There, push it now," I gasped once it was lined up, and he slid the plunger home. Whatever was in the syringe burned as it slid into my veins.

And then the pain increased tenfold.

Fire raced along the top of my skin, my muscles cramping and releasing in random places as if by body were being probed by an unseen electrical current. A cacophony of sounds attacked me all at once, too dense to sort out the individual causes, to be replaced by a high-pitched ringing that obscured all else. My vision flickered between pinpoint focus to a blurred, red fog and back again, and my lungs felt like they were breathing through water. Whatever he'd given me had _not_ helped ease me through the transition, if anything it had worsened it.

Lashing out at the syringe, I yanked it from my arm. "You said… it would… help…" I panted, barely able to get the words out through the haze of pain.

"It will," he replied, his voice somehow cutting through the din, deep and reassuring. "It's accelerating it so it'll go faster. I didn't say it would make it less painful."

Those were the last words I heard, or the last my brain could process as the havoc wreaking through my senses catapulted me into a fugue state. I have no idea how long it lasted. All I know is I gradually came back to myself, the sheets damp with sweat and my muscles sore, but blessedly free from pain. With a start, I realized the man sat slumped in a chair beside me, my hand wrapped tightly in his.

Weakly, I pulled my hand free, and he stirred. "Careful," he warned, his voice low and intimate. "You're much stronger now, but your body still needs to heal. And we're at least a couple of hours from the dawn."

I had no idea what that remark about the dawn meant, but it was hardly the most pressing of questions at the forefront of my mind. "Who are you?" My voice was hoarse, barely more than a whisper, and he offered me a drink. Without even trying, I smelled the water inside, fresh and without taint.

"A friend."

"I don't need human friends." Despite my words, I accepted the drink, the water cool and soothing against my parched throat. I wanted to try and pace myself, but I drank greedily, needing to replace my lost fluids.

"You might want to rethink that." His annoying little smirk was back. "You're all alone here. My people did a thorough search of the wreckage, you're the only surviving Kryptonian left on the planet."

"There is one other," I replied, my voice stronger. Kal-El was still alive. I'd heard the humans cheering about it in the streets. Superman, they called him. Ridiculous.

"Superman isn't your friend," he said, surprising me that he'd read my thoughts. "But I can be. I want to help you."

"Why? Your people waged war on mine. Exterminated them."

"No, _Superman_ waged war on them. I assume you've done your research on our planet? America is a nation of immigrants, we would've come to terms to co-exist with your people. We weren't given that chance thanks to Superman's god complex." His voice turned bitter, and I studied him more closely. Was the enemy of my enemy my friend? Or merely another enemy?

"Look, you got a raw deal," he said when I didn't reply. "I'm not trying to say you didn't, and nothing I say will change that. I'm not pretending I can even imagine what you're going through right now, but you're a smart girl. You have to learn to make the most out of the cards you've been dealt."

"Cards?" I stared at him blankly, not comprehending the unfamiliar word.

"You're here now, why not make the most of it?"

"Make the most of it?" I scoffed. Life as I'd known it had ceased to exist. "How?"

"Let me help you heal and grow stronger. Let me show you what the Earth has to offer. Let me share my resources with you, and when the time is right, I'll show you where Kal-El sleeps." The light of revenge came into his eyes, and _that_ I understood.

"What is _your_ name?" I asked, sitting higher in the bed. Already I felt stronger, and less like a drowned _lumir_.

"Lex. Lex Luthor."

"I am Kyria, daughter of Dru-Zod, and I accept your proposal."

* * *

Clark clung to Lois in desperate misery, the enormity of what he'd done leaving him little more than the shell of a man. Anyone could've defeated him in that state, and he wouldn't have been able to muster the slightest resistance. But Lois kept him safe in the shelter of her embrace as he openly wept, her fingers stroking through his hair, making little more than soothing sounds, but it helped.

Over and over he relived those final moments when he'd begged Zod to stop, to surrender. Why wouldn't he yield? Why did he force Clark to kill him? Or was that Zod's final revenge, knowing what it would cost Clark to snap the neck of his countryman?

Once the initial storm of emotions had subsided, Clark let go of Lois to swipe at his cheeks, stumbling to his feet with a mumbled apology. His "victory" over Zod left him feeling drained and heartsore, and very, very small.

"No, Clark… it's okay," Lois soothed, her hands smoothing over his arms as he pulled away, as if she wanted to keep him close.

"I have to go."

"Clark…"

Picking up her hands, he cut off the stem of her words with a single look. "I _have_ to go. There are people out there that need me." He didn't deserve her comfort when there were so many still suffering, not when he might be able to help.

Lois nodded in understanding, giving his hands a final squeeze before letting him go and standing back. "Be careful," she said softly, worry etched deeply into her features.

All he could do was shake his head. "No one can hurt me. Not anymore. I saw to that." His eyes came to rest on Zod's body, and he swallowed back another wave of desolation as his gaze grew remote. "But I can hear them out there. There are still people trapped and hurt in the rubble. I have to go clean up my mess and try to save as many as I can. I should never have engaged Zod in such a populated area," he bit out in self-loathing.

"It's not your…" she started to protest, but he launched himself into flight before she could finish the sentence, tuning out the sound of her voice even though he could've easily picked up the rest of what she'd had to say from blocks away. He didn't deserve her kind words of absolution. All around him was death and destruction, and it was _absolutely_ his fault.

 **A/N:** Well, what do you guys think? Any interest in this story or should I hang up my cape and go back to something else? I know, this chapter is kind of a downer, but they're all in a pretty dark place right now. I promise, it won't always be like this. Lots of drama and angst, sure, but some light to balance the dark. I sort of see this ending up as a triangle with Lex, Kyria, and Clark, and sort of a triangle with Lois, Clark, and Kyria down the line as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Misery, Woe, and Ice Cream**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Superman or any of the DC characters, or the setting, I'm just playing in their universe for the first time. Also, as a reminder, my Lex Luthor's modeled after Smallville's Lex in my head (played by Michael Rosenbaum).

 **A/N:** Okay, not a lot of feedback on chapter one, so I'm not sure if you guys are digging this story or not. In any case, here's another chapter, hopefully this one will grab you.

* * *

" _Let me help you heal and grow stronger. Let me show you what the Earth has to offer. Let me share my resources with you, and when the time is right, I'll show you where Kal-El sleeps." The light of revenge came into his eyes, and that I understood._

" _What is your name?" I asked, sitting higher in the bed. Already I felt stronger, and less like a drowned lumir._

" _Lex. Lex Luthor."_

" _I am Kyria, daughter of Dru-Zod, and I accept your proposal."_

* * *

"Come with me." Lex left the room, expecting me to follow.

Rolling forward in the wheelchair I'd been outfitted with, I studied the twists and turns of the building we were in, determined to find my way through them on my own should the opportunity present itself. Already I felt stronger, my arms able to easily propel me forward despite the weakness of my broken legs.

Lex led us to a large elevator that opened to the roof. Not there was much to see up there. We appeared to be atop a large warehouse surrounded by smaller outbuildings. The entire area was deserted, the pre-dawn sky a deep indigo. He stood there, gaze trained on the gradually lightening horizon, neither moving nor speaking.

"Is there something you wanted to show me?" I prompted, growing bored with the limited scenery.

"Wait for it," he replied with that flash of smug amusement that seemed to be his trademark.

Slumping back in the chair, I muttered my annoyance in Chinese, a language he surely couldn't understand, but sounded most satisfying to me. He'd been right about one thing, it was foolhardy to alienate my one ally in this world. At least until I had time to properly heal and was able to survive on my own. If Lex dealt honorably with me, I had a feeling he would be a powerful ally indeed.

And then the first rays of the sun peeked over the horizon, and the instant they reached me, I was surrounded by a radiant warmth I'd never known before. Our ship had been kept necessarily colder, the better to conserve energy. Many times, I'd sat tucked away outside the propulsion chamber, the warmest part of the ship, to do my studies or for the rare moment of solitude when no one else was about, but it'd been nothing like this. Even when I'd landed on the planet, I hadn't felt the warmth of the sun through my suit, merely adjusted the screen against the alien brightness. Everywhere the sun's rays touched me felt energized and alive, like a physical force blanketing me with healing warmth. My eyes fell shut when they started to tear, and I remembered it was damaging to stare into the ball of fire for too long. Still, the tightness in my chest eased as more and more of my body was bathed in its light. Until pain racked through my legs, and I let out a sharp cry, flailing for the hand holds to wheel myself out of the way.

Lex's hands settled over mine, blocking my escape. "Easy, easy… it's healing your body faster than any medicine, and your bones are re-forming. The pain will pass soon," he said, capturing me with the promise in his gray-green eyes.

How he knew such a thing was beyond me, but it was true. The pain started to fade almost instantly, becoming a dull throb, and then more of an ache the longer my limbs sat drenched in sunlight. I'm not sure how long I sat in the sun before Lex knelt before me.

"May I?" he asked, his hands hovering over my legs. At my nod, he extended them, one by one, setting them gently back down after testing the range of motion. "Does that hurt?"

"No," I admitted, flabbergasted by the swift improvement in my condition.

"I think you should still stay off them for a bit, but do what you think is best."

"You knew the sun would heal me?"

"It was a guess, but an educated one."

"You could've kept me weak and dependent on you, but you chose to heal me?" It didn't make tactical sense.

"I told you, I'm your friend, Kyria. Whether you accept that as part of the bargain or not." Rising to his feet, he stood back, his smile more genuine this time rather than smug.

I didn't know what to say to that, so I turned my face back to the sun.

"Well, I'll leave you to it, I have some other concerns to attend to," he said, edging back toward the elevator entrance. "If you need anything, anything at all, John here will see to it or find someone who can."

I glanced back to see the man dressed all in black standing by the door. It was the same man with the rank insignia who'd been in charge of the unit that captured me – or _rescued_ me, as Lex insisted.

"There's a more comfortable chaise for you to lounge on if you feel up to moving. And if you need _me_ … just ask John and I'll be here quick as a jack rabbit," he smiled.

"Thank you," I said softly, the words sounding foreign on my tongue in a way that had nothing to do with the language.

With a final nod, he left.

Once I felt able, I tested my strength, swapping out the wheeled chair for the reclining lounger, waving away John when he moved forward to assist. I had to see how bad the damage was, even with the healing power of the sun. It hurt to move, but my bones didn't immediately buckle under my weight, and I was reasonably sure I could escape on my own power if the need arose.

I thought I might be bored sitting for so long without any entertainments or distractions, but honestly, I just drifted in a blissful state, dozing on and off. At one point I woke to see a short robe and slip-on shoes had been set on the table beside me, but I couldn't bear to cover up, I _needed_ to feel the sun on my bare skin. I did drink all of the water brought to me, downing it in great, thirsty gulps. The pitcher was refilled twice more before I'd drunk my fill.

It was lovely to be left alone in peace for so long. On the ship there was always someone else about. Even our quarters were shared space, my rank as Dru-Zod's daughter gaining me no special privileges when it came to quarters. What I wouldn't have given to have Ziri, my bunkmate, underfoot again!

My core of sadness had grown muted now, the sting of loss more of a dull ache. Ziri and the others were alive for now. Ultimately doomed to starve and die, but maybe there was a way to recover them, even with Earth's limited technology? Maybe something could be salvaged from the wreckage that could be altered to reach them? Just as quickly, that hope dulled as I realized I didn't have the knowledge to build such a thing. I was no scientist, just a soldier, like Father.

Gradually, I became aware of other people nearby. Not on the roof, but inside the building and in the parking lot below, going about their work day. I could focus on their intimate conversations if I chose, or let the din slide over me in a soft buzz of sound that was almost pleasant to drowse to.

At some point I removed the metal scaffold surrounding my legs, they no longer needed any support. All day long I lounged on the roof, absorbing the yellow sun's healing rays, while John stood and watched over me, never once offering conversation (which I appreciated immensely).

It wasn't until dusk that I donned the short robe and returned inside, suddenly ravenous.

Lex had anticipated this as well, and I was shown to a private dining chamber, the table set with far more utensils than were necessary. He wore a different suit than I'd last seen him in, but no less elegant in a somber charcoal that turned his eyes a steely gray.

"Sorry, it's nothing fancy, but I hoped you'd join me for dinner," he smiled. "Would you like to change first? I've had a selection of clothing brought in."

"No, this is fine," I replied, unconcerned with my attire. "Why would it need to be fancy?"

"What?" he blinked. "Oh, it doesn't need to, but it hardly shows my hospitality in its best light," he added, gesturing at which seat was assigned to me.

I didn't understand his reply, but decided not to make an issue of it. Taking a seat, I twisted to frown at him as he pushed my chair under the table. "What are you doing?"

"It's a custom, to help a lady into her seat."

"I don't need…"

"My help," he finished for me with a smile. "My mistake." He went to his side of the table and sat down, waving to servants who brought in dish upon dish of meals I didn't recognize. "I didn't know what you'd like, so I had them serve a variety of choices."

"I hardly know," I replied, overwhelmed by the myriad of competing aromas. It was all completely foreign to me, human foods not being a subject that I'd studied in the time we had between intercepting their signals and arriving in orbit after Kal-El activated his ship's beacon. "You didn't have to supply _all_ of your meal choices." It seemed an awful waste of food. But perhaps his staff would be given our cast offs?

Lex chuckled as he laid a napkin across his lap. "This hardly represents _all_ of our meal choices. It's a tiny sampling of human cuisine, which I understand is compatible for Kryptonian physiology. So, please, help yourself."

I stared at them all in confusion. There was such a variety in colors and textures, and all of it unidentifiable. "Which is optimal for consumption?"

"That's a matter of opinion."

"How can nutrition be a matter of opinion?" A food either contained the required amounts of nutrients or it didn't.

"You'd be surprised. We've had researchers arguing over it for decades, what the optimal ratio of proteins, fats, and carbohydrates are. But that actually wasn't what I meant. Humans often eat foods that are less than optimal for the body, simply because they taste good."

"That sounds inefficient," I frowned.

"Perhaps," he allowed. "But there is something to be said for indulging your appetites." There was an expression in his eyes that I couldn't interpret, almost as if he hungered to eat _me_. His gaze lingered a few seconds longer, and then slid away as he made a few choices, placing food onto his plate.

I did the same, taking a small portion from the dishes directly in front of me to sample. The human food was… indescribably flavorful, so much so, that it was difficult to eat. Mealtimes aboard the ship were not a social gathering time, they were done quickly and efficiently, and then we returned to our duties. But this food… it burst across the tongue with such a vibrant combination of flavors, it was distracting.

I found myself chewing slowly, savoring each morsel, noting the way some were impossibly sweet, while others produced a thermogenic reaction, making me sweat. Lex answered all of my questions patiently, identifying the dishes, their country of origin, and ingredients when he could. Finally, I could eat no more, and I was forced to sit back, regarding the table with dissatisfaction.

"What's the matter?" Lex asked, sipping a glass of wine, which I hadn't enjoyed at all.

"I didn't get to sample those two dishes."

"Would you like a taste?"

Even now, I considered it, but common sense prevailed. "No, I've eaten my fill," I replied, my scowl deepening. I _really_ wanted to try them, but I didn't want to risk gastric discomfort.

"You can try them next time."

"Truly?" I blinked in surprise. "You'll set this aside for me and not feed it to your underlings?" I'd been under the impression that this was a one-time introduction to some of the more exotic fare that Earth had to offer and moving forward I would be given more modest rations.

"I can, if you like. Or even better, I'll have my chef prepare it for you fresh tomorrow, along with a half dozen new choices. Or reproduce any of the other dishes from tonight, if you prefer. What was your favorite?"

So many choices seemed… decadent, and I wasn't sure I altogether approved. Father certainly wouldn't have. And yet it had been delicious, most of it, at any rate. "I think… were I to have to choose, the stir-fry was the most optimal choice. It had the best nutritional ratio."

"Yes, but what was your favorite as far as flavor?" Lex pressed, and a flush of embarrassment went through me, because my favorite was not the most nutritionally optimal. "It's okay, Kyria. You're allowed to have a favorite food, it doesn't have to be about the most nutritional choice."

"The pizza then," I replied, my eyes going to what was left of the disc. "It had far too many lipids and simple carbohydrates, but…"

"But you can't go wrong with a good slice of pizza," Lex grinned, obviously pleased by my answer. "It's one of my favorites too. Hopefully we'll have plenty of time together for me to show you more of my favorites."

"Why?" I asked, my head tilting in confusion. "Shouldn't we want to conclude our business as quickly as possible?" The sooner Kal-El was made to suffer for his betrayal, the better. There would be no need to share meals after that was accomplished. "I've recovered enough, I'm ready to be taken to Kal-El now."

His smile faded. "You've healed, but you haven't fully recovered. You're still weak…"

"I'm not weak!" I protested hotly. "Show me where Kal-El sleeps."

"When the time is right."

"The time is right _now_!" I demanded, my fist striking the table, which promptly split in two, sending dishes crashing to the floor as I stared at the destruction in shock.

Instead of looking upset at the destruction I'd caused, Lex's smile returned. "Soon. Very soon, Kyria, I promise. But first, I think you need to find out what you can do."

* * *

Clark had left Lois in the museum hours ago. Still heartsore from having to kill Zod with his bare hands, there hadn't been time to grieve over what he'd done, how many had died in the attack, or how he was alone in the world again. All through the night, he worked like a machine, scanning the devastation in Metropolis for signs of life, lifting away the rubble to free them if possible, or at least pointing the rescue teams in the right direction. At first they'd looked at him with distrust, but after finding survivor after survivor, the word had spread and even response teams he hadn't dealt with before dug in the areas he indicated without argument.

Sometimes he'd gather up an injured person and fly them back to the med-eval area when it looked like they might not survive the wait for evacuation. Sometimes he dug with fury toward a failing heartbeat only to find he was too late. But at least the families of the dead could have closure with the recovered remains of their loved ones. At least, that's what Clark tried to tell himself.

More than once, he circled over Lois' apartment, taking a measure of calming reassurance in the steady beat of her heart. It was all he could do not to land on her fire escape and beg entrance, craving her soothing touch more than anything after the horrors he'd seen. But Clark knew he didn't deserve to find peace when there was still so much suffering out there because of him. Even if he did try to accept that it wasn't all his fault, how could he drag Lois from her bed to seek his comfort at the expense of hers?

Tired, dirty, and hungry, he worked through the night, only pausing when the first rays of the rising sun forced him to stop, greedily soaking up the rejuvenating power like a dying plant left too long in the winter darkness. The world would endure, and so would the people; as long as the dawn came there was hope. Filled with a sense of peace and renewal, he set off for Smallville to help with the recovery efforts there.

 **A/N:** Soooo, what do you guys think? Should I continue with this fic or switch to something else? Is there something in particular you'd like to see happen in this fic?

~~~ Feedback is Love ~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Superman or any of the DC characters, or the setting, I'm just playing in their universe for the first time. Also, as a reminder, my Lex Luthor's modeled after Smallville's Lex in my head (played by Michael Rosenbaum).

 **A/N: Thanks to those of you who are following the story! I'll try to post twice per week.**

" _I've recovered enough, I'm ready to be taken to Kal-El now."_

 _His smile faded. "You've healed, but you haven't fully recovered. You're still weak…"_

" _I'm not weak!" I protested hotly. "You will show me where Kal-El sleeps."_

" _When the time is right."_

" _The time is right now!" I demanded, my fist striking the table, which promptly split in two, sending dishes crashing to the floor as I stared at the destruction in shock._

 _Instead of looking upset at the destruction I'd caused, Lex's smile returned. "Soon. Very soon, Kyria, I promise. But first, I think you need to find out what you can do."_

* * *

The first time I saw Kal-El in person he'd been Father's prize, humbled and broken, led to our ship as a prisoner of war. _Gaze upon the last son of El brought low_ , Father had gloated before welcoming him as a lost brother.

He didn't look twisted and evil. He didn't look like the man who'd doomed our race to oblivion. Kal-El was beautiful to behold, his face perfectly symmetrical, with a strong jaw and chiseled cheekbones beneath a proud brow. His hair was dark and lustrous, with a healthy glow to his skin, as though it had captured the warmth of the planet's sun even in the darkened ship. I'd been raised with a warrior caste, but none were so magnificent a specimen as he.

And then his pallor became chalky and sallow, the vigor draining from him as I watched. He fell to his knees, gasping for breath as he fought to adjust to the ship's atmosphere, seemingly shocked by the appearance of his own blood.

I'd looked to Father, to see if he'd assist him, but he'd only watched with a glint of satisfaction in his eyes. I hadn't understood it at the time. I'd been weak and emotional, wondering how he could watch anyone suffer so. It had been all I could do not to step forward and offer Kal-El a breather configured to his atmosphere as we'd done for his human friend. But I understood now that a man who would forsake his entire people deserved no pity.

I felt no such compassion as I watched the video feed Lex showed me of Kal-El fighting my shipmates. Instead I studied him for any weakness I could turn to my advantage. There was footage of the fighting in both Metropolis and Smallville, where the tiny ship with the phantom drive had been discovered. If only Father had recovered it when we'd first arrived! But no, it had been deemed unimportant, and they'd somehow found a way to weaponize it against us, sending our ship back to the Phantom Zone.

I should've been on that ship. I still wasn't entirely sure it was better this way, stranded on an alien world alone while they suffered. How would I find a way to endure it?

"Kyria?" Lex's mild tone brought me out of my reverie. "Is there something wrong?"

Where to begin? I shoved aside my internal woe, taking a long swig of bottled water and clearing my throat to change the subject. "I thought you wanted to test my abilities?" It felt wrong to be sitting around watching the instrument of our destruction and not _do_ anything about it.

"We will, don't you worry about that. But first you should get a good idea of the sorts of things you'll be able to do."

"Where did you get this footage?" I asked, dutifully watching.

"I'm tapped into most of the surveillance feeds in Metropolis, including the public safety ones. And it wasn't all that hard to hack into the pitiful excuse they have for a server in Smallville. I didn't even have to outsource that one," he snorted.

I wasn't quite sure I understood his reply, but I nodded.

"I want you to pay attention to this clip." Lex sat forward in his chair, his face rapt with wonder. "See what he's doing here with his eyes? Your father was able to do that too. It's some kind of laser vision."

It looked painful to use, Father roared whenever he unleashed it. I flinched as Kal-El crashed him into another building, even though I understood neither of them took much damage from it, they were so invulnerable. _Just as you are now_ , I reminded myself.

"I'm sorry. Does it bother you to see your father fighting?" The pity in Lex's voice made me scowl.

"Why would it? He was a powerful warrior, he acquitted himself well in battle." Even so, to see him like this, knowing he was gone… it brought an unfamiliar mist to my eyes.

"Yes, he did," Lex said softly, pausing the video. "But I think we've seen enough for tonight. We can assume you'll be matched for enhanced strength, speed, the laser vision, and flight. And you have the advantage of training. Superman's fighting is primitive in this footage, more brawling than anything else. So far it's worked for him, but with a little mixed martial arts instruction we should be able to give you a bit of an edge over him."

"You know these martial arts?" Lex didn't seem the warrior type, but he'd also surprised me with his quick reflexes once before.

"I do. But we'll get one of the top instructors out here to give you a crash course."

"You'll crash me into the buildings like this?" I frowned at the notion. How would that help me defeat him in battle?

"No," Lex chuckled. "It's an expression. It means we'll give you a fast lesson in a few moves that will prove the most advantageous in a fight against someone who matches you in speed and strength. A way to tip the scales in your favor."

"I have another advantage over Kal-El."

"Oh? What's that?"

"Kal-El is weak. Several times he didn't follow up with a killing blow when he could have. And other times he hesitated when there were humans in the way. He cares too much for the suffering of others, that makes him weak."

"But you're not?"

"I have nothing left to lose."

"That's not true," Lex replied, regarding me with a steady gaze. "And I hope I'm around to see it when you figure out just what you have to gain."

"All I wish to gain is my revenge."

"I'll drink to that," he smiled wide, touching his glass to my water bottle.

* * *

After that, Lex took me to what he jokingly referred to as the Danger Room. I didn't understand the humorous reference, there was nothing dangerous in it. It was a large training room with mirrors on one wall and a layer of padded mats set up across the floor. There were weights stacked in one corner and some other machines with weights attached beside them. A technician hooked up a series of leads to my body, the better to monitor my progress, Lex assured me. Once I was all set, they gave me a series of challenges, while the technician recorded the results, much to Lex's mounting glee, as I accomplished feat after feat.

I didn't see as much cause for celebration. I did have super speed, but my control was terrible. Unused to the phenomenon, it was difficult to stop suddenly without my momentum causing me to crash into a wall (or a mirror, which I'd left a great spidery crack in). I had incredibly sensitive hearing, but so did Kal-El, so I couldn't use that to my advantage by sneaking up on him, because he'd detect me just as easily. If there was a way to use the x-ray vision to best him in battle, the inspiration for it escaped me. Yes, I was inordinately strong, but what good would that do me when Kal-El was nigh impossible to damage?

The laser vision completely escaped me. I had no idea how to do it. Lex's constant chatter of encouragement soon became more annoying than anything else.

"Are you visualizing the heat?" he said for the tenth time.

"Yes."

"Really try to focus with pinpoint precision."

"I am," I bit out between clenched teeth.

"Think about molten metal… or the sun," he suggested, and my temper snapped.

"Be grateful I haven't manifested the ability, Lex," I growled, my eyes trained on his chest. "Or you might find yourself a little hot under the collar."

His eyes widened, and then he let out a long breath. "I think maybe that's enough for tonight. Why don't you get cleaned up, and we'll meet back up in the morning for some martial arts training?"

"I'm not tired."

His mouth opened to argue, I suspect, and then his shoulders slumped in defeat, making me wonder if _he_ was the tired one. "Knock yourself out then. Just remember to get some rest. Sean will show you to your room when you're ready."

I'd forgotten the security man was still nearby and wondered vaguely when he'd replaced the other one. "I remember the way."

"Not the examination room, he'll take you to where you'll be staying," Lex replied, picking up his suit coat from the back of the chair and shrugging it on.

"I'm not to return to the room I had before?" I blinked in surprise.

"No, I think we can do a little better than that," he smiled. "This way you'll have your own bathroom and a little more privacy. And you'll have access to a TV and computer. If you're not tired, then maybe you might want to take the opportunity to learn more about us."

"I've seen plenty." It seemed a culture of excesses and wasted potential. And the consumerism! So many colors and variations, so many choices. How did humans get anything done in a day when confronted with so many choices even to dress themselves in the morning?

"Well, for good or ill you're stuck here with us. I figured it might be a good idea for you to do a little more research."

His advice made sense, there was much I hadn't the time to study yet. "Yes, the better to know my enemies."

"Or to find a way to make this your home."

* * *

Privacy, he'd said, but there were cameras in my new bed chamber, I saw their electronics easily in the walls. None in the bathroom, but clearly Lex's ideas of privacy differed from mine. I understood it. Lex might claim an alliance or even friendship, but I was still an alien that bore studying. But I didn't begrudge him that move. It's what I would've done in his position.

The bed was even softer than the one in the examination room, and I wasn't sure I'd be able to sleep comfortably on it. There was an assortment of clothing to change into in various styles, and Lex (or whoever had made the selections) seemed to favor the color red. Selecting a simple red tunic and soft, slim fitting, black pants, I paused before donning them. Perhaps it would do to clean up a bit? The testing hadn't made me exert myself enough to break a sweat, but I was still covered in grime from becoming pinned by the wall, and flecks of dried blood and worse still clung to my skin.

The facilities were easy enough to figure out, and once I got over my surprise at the use of water for casual bathing, I ventured into the shower. It was wasteful and decadent, but not unpleasant as the hot water streamed over my body. The heat loosened the last of the knots from my muscles, and I admit, I was a lot more relaxed and refreshed as I stepped out of the water. There were no heating lamps, but the soft cloths available for drying were another soothing tactile experience.

Garbed in my new clothes, I settled in front of the monitors, one tuned to local broadcasts, the other to access the internet while I worked at the tangles in my hair. It smelled of fruit thanks to the cleansing gels. What an odd thing.

 _Family Feud_ proved disappointing, there was no real rivalry there. Basketball was more interesting, the spirit of competition fierce, but gave me little in the way of understanding the local culture beyond the worship of athletes. _Mrs. Doubtfire_ perplexed me. Why would a man pretend to be an old woman in order to spend time with his children? Why did he not simply take his progeny as was his right? I had the sense that many of the scenarios were meant to be amusing, but the humor escaped me. _Forensic Files_ was fascinating, and I left that on for many episodes while I browsed the internet, searching at first for Kal-El, but finding precious little apart from the coverage of the battle. Any hope of finding where he dwelled was dashed after a few minutes of searching. I would have to rely on Lex's help after all.

It was late when I fell asleep in the chair in front of the computer, my head crammed full of so many images it couldn't process any more. I didn't sleep well, I kept seeing Father's face. So many years he'd spent brimming with anger and outrage over Jor-El's betrayal. When we'd found word of Kal-El's presence on Earth it was the first memory I have of his smile. It seemed a sign from the universe that he would finally have his revenge. Now, every time I closed my eyes all I saw was that anger and outrage again. All I saw was his defeat by Kal-El's hand. Well, as I imagined it, since I had no idea what his final moments had been like. I didn't sleep well.

Still, I woke early, in time to race to the roof to watch the rising sun. John was waiting in the hall outside my quarters, and followed along behind me without comment.

I wasn't sure what Lex sought to accomplish in having me watched. While I had my doubts about my abilities giving me an edge over Kal-El, I could easily best a human in hand to hand combat. But I liked John's quiet reserve. As long as he didn't bother me, I wouldn't be bothered by him.

The first touch of the sun on my skin felt just as wonderful as it had the day before, and I started to think I should've dressed in far less in order to take full advantage of its rays. After only a moment's hesitation, I stripped off the tunic and pants, taking my place on the lounger in my foreign undergarments (which seemed to provide far less coverage than my standard issue, but there hadn't been any facilities for laundering them). Taking some time to gather my thoughts, I offered a silent prayer to Rao for my lost brethren, and again vowed to avenge Father's betrayal and death. After such a restless night, it was a healing time for me in both body and spirit.

"Good morning," Lex called out when he joined me on the roof a couple of hours later, with a small staff in tow. They wheeled out a series of carts that held more unfamiliar food choices. "Oh, you're, ah… Leave it. I'll take it from here," he dismissed the staff for some reason, pushing the carts the rest of the way himself with John's assistance. "There should've been a closet of clothes for you to choose from. Didn't you, ah…"

"Yes, I found them thank you." I patted the neatly folded garments on the small table beside me.

"But you dislike wearing them?"

I shielded my eyes against the sun to study his expression. "Is my lack of clothing problematic?"

A faint smile curved his lips. "Not for me. I can take it if you can."

"But it is customary to be clothed in public?"

"It wasn't for you on the ship?"

"It was, but only because we were required to wear our uniforms except during the sleep cycle." I'd found it rather freeing to go without such boundaries here. But perhaps I'd missed a critical restriction? "Is it a requirement to wear clothes here as well? I've seen humans in all manner of states of undress on the internet."

"Ah, well, it's customary in public, like you said. But you can do as you like in private. It's just a little… distracting." His gaze ran the length of my body, and a shiver went through my body despite the lack of chill in the air. Did his close scrutiny bother me? Not exactly, but it was hard to quantify my reaction to it.

"I don't wish to distract you," I replied, deciding to tug on the tunic, pants, and the short boots.

"I didn't mind," Lex murmured, but of course I picked it up. I thought he might say more, but instead he busied himself with the dishes on the rolling carts. "I thought you might enjoy breakfast on the roof today. We have pancakes and sausage, eggs, oatmeal, toast, fresh fruit, and juice and coffee to drink."

"Thank you, that was very thoughtful of you," I replied, pleased with notion. "I do prefer it out here in the sunlight."

The morning meal was just as flavorful as the one the night before, the fresh fruits being my favorite, though the sausage was a close second, in a completely different way.

Over juice and coffee (juice for me, coffee for Lex, as I found the drink repellent in every way), I lingered in the sun, not wanting to move just yet. But Lex wasn't as eager to spend the day in leisure. "There's one more thing we didn't try last night," he pointed out as the servants cleared away the rolling carts.

"I told you, I don't know how to activate the laser vision."

"No, not that," he replied with a shake of the head. "I meant flying."

"Oh." Another one of those things that I had no idea how to actually do.

"Just try it," he persisted. "Start with taking a running jump, and see how high you can go."

I peered over the edge of the building with apprehension. We'd already proven that my body could take a lot of punishment, so even if I landed hard, it likely wouldn't hurt much, but that didn't mean I looked forward to it. One good jump and I'd leave the building and him behind. Wasn't he afraid I'd leave and never come back? Then again, where would I go? "Alright."

Taking a few steps away from the edge, I jumped, aiming for another smaller building in the same lot. Unfortunately, I overshot the distance, landing in the gravel on the other side of it. The landing was hard enough to tear holes in the fabric over my knees, but my skin wasn't so much as scraped. I tried again, focusing on targeting my trajectory a bit more carefully, and was able to jump back to the roof of the building, landing on my feet. So far so good.

After trying it a few more times, my control increased considerably, but I still wasn't flying, just jumping very, very high, and I couldn't seem to find the knack to defying gravity.

"This isn't working," I grumbled in frustration, landing on the warehouse roof beside Lex.

"What if you…?" he started to say, and I cut him off with the wave of my hand.

"Wait. I think I'm going about this wrong. It's not about how fast I can launch myself, it's about control. I won't gain that by flailing about."

"Of course, that makes perfect sense," he replied with a touch of admiration in his voice. "Why don't you…?" I leveled another flat stare at him, and he backed off, his hands coming up in supplication. "Right, I'll just be quiet, shall I?"

I smiled my thanks, grateful that he finally understood his advice wasn't contributing to anything more than my frustration level. Closing my eyes, I pictured a cushion of air between myself and the building, and pushed away slowly. Hearing his gasp, I opened my eyes to find I was hovering six inches above the ground – and promptly dropped like a stone.

Lex's eyes danced, lips pressed into a thin line as he bit down whatever encouragement he was dying to offer, and I shook my head with a smile.

I did it again, this time with my eyes open, raising my body six inches up and controlling the float down. Again, I went up about a foot and maintained my position. Hovering, I drifted backwards and forward, moving slowly. It's hard to explain how I was able to control it, but I basically willed myself to go where I wanted to. Slowly, I worked my way down until my shoes crunched against the ground.

"That's very impressive," Lex beamed, unable to hold back any longer. "Soon you'll be able to…"

With my own version of Lex's trademark smirk, I shot into the sky like a shooting star, arcing high above the warehouse complex. It was… exhilarating and terrifying and completely wonderful all at once. My head spun a little at first, until I learned to adjust my focus and relax my eyes, taking in a broader scope of the horizon. Soon I was looking down at Lex, who was little more than a tiny speck on the top of the roof.

Hovering there for a moment, I considered my options. I could land in the middle of Metropolis and demand a confrontation with Kal-El, but Lex was right, I needed more of an edge against him. Without the laser vision and better control over my new abilities, I didn't stand a chance against him. Still, I couldn't resist the chance to explore a bit, and the sun beckoned me higher, filling me with a strength and power I'd never experienced before.

Cities became a blur below as I left him behind, flying faster and higher, chasing the horizon. It was such an indescribable freedom… my heart felt lighter than it had in days. No, in years. Maybe I'd never felt this free?

Studying the continents, I made for some of the cities I'd researched in my studies – Moscow, Hong Kong, London, Paris, New York. Not long enough to see any of the sights beyond a few landmarks, but enough to acquaint myself with the planet beyond a map. I could fly at ridiculous speeds if I chose to, and it was surprising how little time had passed when I returned to find Lex still waiting on the roof.

His relief was palpable, but Lex's tone was mild when he spoke. "I wasn't sure you'd come back."

"We struck a bargain, we are allies. "

He smiled at that. "I guess friends was too much to hope for so soon, huh?"

My head tilted as I regarded him. "Why is this so important to you, to befriend me?"

His smile turned enigmatic as he paused to consider my question, the emotion I saw on his face foreign and yet, it sent an unfamiliar flutter through my belly that heated me more than the sun in that moment. "I just admire you, that's all," he said softly, and I was the first to look away, not sure what response was required of me.

"Would you like to try it?" I found myself asking.

"What?"

"Flying." It struck me that he could show me so much more about the places I'd zoomed above, and that I might even crave his instruction more than the Google.

But Lex's expression grew shuttered, almost uneasy. "I don't know… Your control seemed much better, but…"

Did he think I would drop him? "I've mastered it well enough."

"That's easy for you to say, you can survive a hard landing. Me… not so much."

"I won't allow you to come to harm," I promised.

"I've always wanted to fly," he admitted with a boyish grin, as he looked up into the sky. "How do we do this?"

"I could carry you." I took a step forward, but he shook his head, maintaining the same cushion of space between us.

"Like a baby? I'll pass."

"I can manage it with a single arm around you if that makes you feel better." He wasn't that heavy to begin with, and not particularly bulky.

His shrewd gaze raked over my body from head to toe and back up again, calculating. "I think I'd feel a little better if I held onto you. Is that alright?"

I understood well enough that would give him some measure of control, at least in his mind. It wouldn't affect my ability to carry him in any case. "If you wish."

His arms circled my shoulders, and I wrapped my arms around him, holding him close. I wasn't sure how tightly I'd have to grasp him, but I was certain I could handle his weight without any issues. We were well matched in height, my eyes nearly at his level, and I noticed that he smelled different from anyone I'd ever been that close to before. Personal scents were forbidden under Father's rule, but I understood there was a large market among the humans to smell desirable. I didn't know if Lex's scent was designed to be alluring, but it wasn't altogether unpleasing.

"Are you ready?" At his nod of assent, I raised us up a few inches, adjusting my hold on him. It turned out I didn't have to clutch him tightly at all, only the lightest touch was necessary to bring him with me, but Lex still held closely to me. The proximity was… oddly less troubling than I'd expected it to be. I'd wrestled with men before, while training, so I wasn't surprised to find him hard in places where I was soft, but it definitely felt different than grappling in combat.

Without any difficulty, I took him up to thirty feet at what I deemed a slow pace. Lex's brow immediately puckered with worry, his voice low and urgent. "Take me back down now."

Surprised by his sudden change of heart, I stopped rising. "Is it the height? I could go lower."

"No, just take me down. Please." There was an air of finality to his voice that I didn't quibble with. I brought us down at a slower pace, and Lex immediately stepped away from me, but I could still hear his heart hammering away like mad as he paced back and forth like a caged animal.

"There's nothing to fear…"

"I'm not afraid," he interrupted me with a scowl. "I just don't like…"

"What?"

He finally stopped pacing, his agitation easing now that we were on solid ground. "I'm used to being in control.

I nodded. "I understand this. But as a soldier, there was very little I had control over. This kind of autonomy… it's a heady feeling. I can see why you cherish it."

"Enjoy it, you deserve it," he smiled, his mood restored for the moment. "If you're up to it, I'd like to run some more tests on you today."

I looked to the sky with longing, but nodded. I understood the work came first, and I would have plenty of time to fly at my leisure. Besides, I was keen to find out how to crack the secret of the laser vision, and perhaps his tests would provoke a reaction this time? "Lead on, Lex. I will be your guinea pig."

He let out a low chuckle. "Where did you hear that term?"

"Your man in the danger room muttered it under his breath. I used the Google to find the meaning. It's a very useful tool, the Google."

"Yes, it is," he agreed, still smiling. "But you're not my guinea pig, you're my ally. If not my friend, then my partner."

I considered that for a moment. "If I accept your proposal of friendship, can we have more of the pizza at our next designated meal period?"

Lex laughed long and heartily. "Sweetheart, I'll serve you pizza for breakfast, lunch, and dinner if that's what it takes."

* * *

The knock at the door had Lois running for her purse. For some reason the Chinese take-out guy always made her show her card, even though she'd been ordering from them for three years. But when she pulled it open, she found Clark standing in the hallway wearing a ball cap pulled low and a shapeless coat that did nothing to hide his impressive build.

"Clark!" she managed to get out after her tongue unstuck. "How have you been? Are you okay?" The urge to reach for his face was strong, but she wasn't sure it was something she should do. There hadn't been a peep from him, not since that crazy day, and he looked so intense standing there, maybe this wasn't a social call? Then again, maybe he was _always_ this intense, there always seemed to be so much drama in his day to day life.

Ignoring, her questions, he strode into her apartment the instant she made way for him. "Have you seen it? Is it true?"

She stared at him in confusion. "Is what true?

His brows drew together into a single dark line as he pulled out his phone, fingers a blur while pulling up a web article captioned _Alien Invasion Part Deux?_ The picture under that attention-grabbing title showed a woman with long, dark hair which obscured most of her face, dressed in a red top and black pants, hovering over the Brooklyn Bridge.

"That can't be real. Somebody's getting creative with photoshop, that's all. Trying to sell copy," Lois scoffed, taking the phone from his hand to scan through the article. It was your typical puff piece, light on details and heavy on speculation.

"But what if it's not? What if there's another one out there? Another survivor from my homeworld?"

It was Lois' turn to frown as she tried to fathom Clark's expression. Instead of dismay, she read hope in his eyes. "And… you think that's a good thing? Based on what? Zod's destruction of Metropolis or his attempts to terraform the world and kill us all?"

"That doesn't mean they're _all_ so bloodthirsty."

"I don't know, the ones I met seemed plenty bloodthirsty to me," she muttered, more to herself than anything, but of course he heard her just as if she'd spoken at regular volume.

"But Lois, think what this could mean," Clark insisted, his bright blue eyes burning with excitement.

She _was_ thinking, that was the problem, and Lois couldn't come up with away where it spelled anything but trouble. Was he so excited because it was another survivor from Krypton, or because it was another _female_ survivor from Krypton? Was that what he really wanted? A… mate who was his equal? And on the off chance that _wasn't_ what Clark had meant, how could he be so naïve to think one of Zod's people would want anything but his death after what he'd been through?

"Okay," she said, working her way through how to tackle this, because at the end of the day this woman was an unknown. "So the first order of business is to figure out if this is a hoax. If she's really been flying around such a heavily populated area then there's bound to be other corroboration of her existence."

"Right, that's right," Clark replied, raking fingers through his dark hair. "There have to be other eye witnesses, surveillance footage, even satellite imagery if she's been flying around the world."

"Well, I'd hold off on asking General Swanwick for access to his satellites just yet," she smirked. "Let's start with a web search and see what we turn up? If we can corroborate her appearance, we might be able to pinpoint where she's spending her time."

"Great," Clark beamed. "Why don't I start on that and maybe you can call Glen Woodburn and see what you can find out about his sources? See if he's really got a line on something or if he's just blowing smoke?"

"Good instincts, Kent," she smiled in approval. "We'll make an investigative journalist out of you yet."

His head tilted to one side as if the thought intrigued him, but she didn't have a chance to ask him about it as he went to her balcony.

"Wait, where are you going? I thought we were going to work together on this?"

Clark paused with his hand on the slider door. "Oh. I don't have my laptop with me here, I thought… Well, I thought you'd want to do some digging and get back to me later."

She could do that, but then he'd disappear again, for who knew how long, and Lois couldn't bear for him to do that just yet. "You can use mine," she blurted out. "As long as you promise not to melt the keys with your super speed."

"Really?" he hesitated, still uncertain. "I sort of thought you preferred to work alone."

"That all depends on who I'm working with," she replied with a pointed look that made Clark grin at her like she'd just made the sun rise. And even though she knew she was grinning back at him like a big, dumb idiot, she couldn't stop, because that's what he reduced her to. A grinning fool who had absolutely no sense of self-preservation when it came to him.

"Your Chinese food is here," he reported, a few seconds before the knock at the door came.

"You're better than a surveillance camera in the hall," she murmured, snatching up her card again. "Good thing I ordered extra, but you owe me dinner tomorrow since you're eating what would've been my leftovers."

"It's a deal," he replied with out hesitation, warming her from the inside out. "And Lois? Thanks," he smiled with such genuine gratitude, it made her heart beat faster.

"Of course." It went without saying. Didn't he know by now she'd do almost anything for him? She only hoped her investigative instincts didn't end up biting her in the ass on this one.

 **A/N: So, a little bit of a longer chapter today, but I wanted to get Clark's reaction to Kyria being spotted by the media in there as well. I figure it'd be just like him to look for the good in discovering another Kryptonian found alive rather than jumping to all the negative conclusions it could mean. What do you guys think?**

~~~ Feedback is Love ~~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Superman or any of the DC characters, or the setting, I'm just playing in their universe for the first time. Also, as a reminder, my Lex Luthor's modeled after Smallville's Lex in my head (played by Michael Rosenbaum).

 **A/N: Thanks to everyone who's still reading!**

 _I looked to the sky with longing, but nodded. I understood the work came first, and I would have plenty of time to fly at my leisure. Besides, I was keen to find out how to crack the secret of the laser vision, and perhaps his tests would provoke a reaction this time? "Lead on, Lex. I will be your guinea pig."_

 _He let out a low chuckle. "Where did you hear that term?"_

" _Your man in the danger room muttered it under his breath. I used the Google to find the meaning. It's a very useful tool, the Google."_

" _Yes, it is," he agreed, still smiling. "But you're not my guinea pig, you're my ally. If not my friend, then my partner."_

 _I considered that for a moment. "If I accept your proposal of friendship, can we have more of the pizza at our next designated meal period?"_

 _Lex laughed long and heartily. "Sweetheart, I'll serve you pizza for breakfast, lunch, and dinner if that's what it takes."_

* * *

"And this is… tactical?" I turned around and studied my posterior – it was just as revealing from behind.

"Well, you don't technically _need_ it to be tactical, since you don't need the protection. This is more about preserving your clothing so it doesn't end up shredded like when you zipped through that chain link fence."

We'd been training together for a few weeks before Lex handed me the clothing, explaining the material was superior to most Earth fibers, and could withstand the heat and cold, and any hard landings (which I still experienced from time to time). On the one hand I was glad not to have to replace my clothing on a daily basis, but on the other, it hardly seemed practical.

"And is it necessary to show so much bare skin?" The slim fitting pants covered me well enough, in black with diagonal red stripes cutting across the length of them. But my entire midriff was exposed, the top starting just under my chest and tapering to thin straps, also in red and black. My arms and shoulders were also completely exposed, as well as most of my back.

"Ah… necessary? No, I guess not. It was modeled after clothing that professional athletes wear for ease of movement. And… you don't feel cold in it, do you?"

It was true, I wasn't susceptible to the elements the way that humans were, and I had no issues with exposing my skin, unlike the hang-ups some people seemed to have with the female body. My objections were purely tactical, but that was based on my experiences before my body had gone through the transition. "No," I replied with a shrug that made my hair tickle the small of my back. "Our battlesuits are designed to protect us from head to foot. I suppose I'm not used to being invulnerable." His suit left me feeling exposed, but he was right. It would provide ease of movement when sparring, and it covered everything necessary by the laws of decency.

"It looks great."

I turned to find his eyes upon me again. "What does it matter how it looks?"

"I just thought you'd want to look nice for the cameras."

"Will there be cameras?" I wondered aloud.

"Oh yes. There's already been speculation on your existence when you've been spotted out flying." He went to the window, his eyes on the horizon as a satisfied smile curved his lips. "Yes, I think we can count on the world's attention once you make your first real public appearance."

I considered that for a few moments, discarding the questions with the clothing's design for other concerns. "And you think this is the best way to challenge Kal-El? In a public forum?"

"Why not?"

"Shouldn't we try to get the jump on him?"

"Get the jump on him?" he laughed. "What have you been watching on TV?"

"Many things. It means to catch him unawares, so as not to lose the advantage of surprise."

"I know what _get the jump on him_ means," he smirked. "I think we've blown that chance, thanks to the media. But don't worry about that, I think he'll still underestimate you, and that's your greatest advantage."

"What makes you think he'll underestimate me?" I frowned. "All of the Kryptonian warriors he fought were significant opponents." Did I appear to pose so little a threat compared to them?

"Yes, but like you said, he's weak. He won't expect _you_ to come out swinging."

"Why not?"

"Well, because you're so…"

I waited patiently as he scrambled to come up with a satisfactory descriptor, but Lex seemed to be having trouble. "I'm what?" I pressed.

"Well, remember that animated movie you asked me about the other day? Let's just say you look like Bambi."

My brows drew together in confusion and anger. "I admit, I had some trouble with control at first, but I've conquered that. I'm no longer skittish and clumsy as the deer on ice." I'd never encountered the slick surface before and had questioned him about it until he'd brought me to a deserted ice rink. It had proven humbling to try to maneuver on the surface, until I'd given up and decided to hover above it – which he'd called cheating, and then thoroughly approved of it.

"No, that's not what I…" He shook his head. "I just meant you look so sweet and innocent, like you couldn't hurt a flea."

"Why would I want to hurt a flea?"

"It's an expression." He let out a long breath, what I recognized to be his frustration cooling. "Look, I just think he'll take one look at you and by blinded by your beauty, and that's when you hit him hard and never let up."

"You think I'm beautiful?" A tiny smile curved my lips, and I mashed them together, quashing down on that response. Why should I care whether or not he found me attractive?

"You know you're gorgeous," he said with a shake of the head, that little smirk returning. "Or maybe you don't. Let me be the first to tell you, that by human standards, you're very, very beautiful. And the fact that you're one of the most powerful beings on the planet… well, that's just icing on the cake."

I wasn't sure how to respond to that, so I ignored it for the moment. Whether he thought I had the upper hand against Kal-El or not, I was ready. "Yes, well… I think it's time to issue my challenge to Kal-El and end this once and for all. You will show me where he sleeps now."

Lex's expression changed, a flush rising up the side of his neck as he rubbed the back of his head. "That's going to be difficult. My sources tell me he hasn't returned to his apartment in over a week."

"But you said you know where he sleeps," I objected, frustration and anger making my hands clench.

Lex took a step back, his eyes falling to my fists. "And I did, _at the time_. He might still return there, but there's been no sign of him."

"Then I'll go there and lay in wait." I started to turn, but he caught my arm.

"No, you don't have to do that. My people will notify me the moment he turns up."

"But I can't just wait around and do nothing. I can find him." Tugging my arm free, I turned again.

This time Lex jogged around me to block the door. "Kyria, wait. Why waste your time? If anything, we should stake out Lois Lane. He's been seen more and more in her company."

"Lois Lane," I repeated, my scowl returning. The only person I hated more than Kal-El. It was through her trickery and deceit that our ship had been sent to the Phantom Zone, I'd learned. If not for her idea of using Kal-El's ship to activate the phantom drive, we never would have failed. "Perhaps I should take more direct action against her? That would get Kal-El's attention, would it not?

"Yes, it definitely would," he agreed, but I could tell he didn't like it, I just didn't understand why. It seemed an obvious solution. Take the Lane woman, use her as bait to lure Kal-El in, defeat him, and then make him watch her die before suffering the ultimate punishment. It was simple and direct. Father would have approved.

"What is your objection then?" I pressed, because I'd come to respect his intelligence and wisdom.

"It just might not be the best way to go about this. Remember that advantage we talked about? Kidnapping the woman he loves will most likely erode that, because Superman won't be thinking straight, he'll just do whatever it takes to get her back. That doesn't work in our favor. We need him curious and gullible. Really play up the little girl lost angle. Make him feel sorry for you. Let him think you need his help. Let him get close enough to strike, and then take him down."

"You want me to deceive him?" I frowned, not liking the sound of that scenario. "That tactic is without honor. I don't need trickery to best him. I'm fighting on the side of what is right. He should be made to suffer for his crimes against our people, they both should, and I am the hand of justice."

Lex seemed to realize I couldn't be swayed in this, and let out a long breath. "You're set on going to his apartment then?"

"No, you're right, I won't waste my time lying in wait. Instead, I'll make him come to me. And I know just how to do it."

* * *

I knew my challenge had to be a public one, and I understood his point about taking Lois – best not to provoke Kal-El's rage from the outset. _Superman_ spent most of his time around Metropolis, according to the media, but it was a big city. In order to make him come to me, it had to be in a central location that was likely to make a big impact.

I chose the memorial in Heroes Park where they'd just placed a larger than life statue of the man himself, commemorating his victory over my people. Donning Lex's special suit, I flew over the park, descending to a height of about twenty feet, and simply waited. It didn't take long to draw a crowd, many of them filming with their personal communication devices. Soon enough the media arrived with their larger cameras.

"Now?" I asked softly.

"Not quite yet. Let's wait for them to override the networks," Lex sounded in my earpiece. I wasn't certain I needed the bit of technology since he was nearby watching from one of his buildings, but he'd insisted it would be simpler not to have to divide my concentration.

"Am I not sufficiently showy to gather their undivided attention?" I frowned. "Should I have donned a cape?" My hair served as a cape of sorts, catching the wind to float behind me. I should have braided it back for war, but Lex had assured me it made me appear softer, more fragile. It was as much deception as I was willing to allow. If Kal-El equated hair with weakness, that was his handicap.

"No, you don't need it. You're magnificent," he replied, his voice low and reassuring.

More people gathered, none daring to get too close, all staring at me with rapt attention, some with fear in their eyes, but others with open admiration.

"Okay, you've got them now. They just interrupted the networks across the board. Knock 'em dead, kiddo."

"You wish me to kill them?"

"What? No!" he quickly backpedaled. "I meant… stick to what we talked about. Don't actually kill… Wait, I can see you smiling on camera. You're just messing with me, aren't you?"

"Sometimes it's too easy," I murmured, taking a last few moments to smirk back at him before schooling my features to a more serious demeanor. I heard them all speculating down there, wondering who I was and whether I was one of _them_.

Floating down until I was a mere ten feet above them – close enough to be easily heard, but to maintain my dominance over them – I addressed them in a loud, ringing voice with the speech I'd gone over with Lex. "Hear me, people of Earth. I am Kyria of Krypton, but I am not your enemy. I serve justice. Justice for my people and justice for those of you who lost their lives due to Kal-El's actions. I come here to this place where so many have fallen, and I'm sickened to see this monument to your destructor." I paused to stare at the monstrous statue, my disgust growing as my anger burned brighter.

"Is he a god to be worshiped by you? I tell you he is not. He has caused far too much death and destruction to be revered such as this. My people were the ones to suffer his wrath. How long will it be before your people fall out of favor with him and he turns on you as well?"

The people murmured amongst themselves, arguing whether or not to believe me. Many of them sang his praises, called him a savior, exclaimed how he'd worked tirelessly to recover the wounded _from the rubble that he'd caused_. It made me sick.

The rage bubbled inside of me, hotter and hotter, until I literally saw red. All at once, the power burst forth, burning a swath of destruction everywhere I gazed upon – which happened to be the obscene statue of Kal-El. The heat vision melted his perfect face and cut a molten path through the torso in a most satisfying manner. I let out a crow of laughter at finally having managed it, and with such spectacular results, and the people screamed and panicked as if I would turn my power to them next.

That was less satisfying, watching them flee from me in fear. I had no need for revenge on the people of Earth, it was Kal-El I wanted to pay for his crimes against me. While it was true, I had considered them to be my enemies when I'd first landed on the planet, and I held most humans in contempt as a primitive species, I had no intentions of destroying them. That would have shown me to be less evolved than their barbaric culture.

"No… there's no cause to…" I began to say, but nobody listened to me, the people were falling all over themselves to escape the park. One man screamed as he was pinned against a vehicle by the surge of fleeing people.

"You're doing great," Lex sounded in my ear, at complete odds with the panic ensuing around me.

This wasn't what I wanted. Why hadn't Kal-El come to face my challenge? This wasn't what I wanted _at all_. I took off, flying straight into the blue sky until the air grew thin and I couldn't hear their screams any longer. Even Lex's earpiece grew silent in my ear as the blue faded into black.

What did I want? I'd thought it would feel good to be feared. Father had often talked about the rewards of power, but the looks on their faces… the sheer terror, as if _I_ was the monstrous one. I was on the side of justice, didn't they see that? I'd never felt more isolated and alone than in that moment. It made me want to keep flying, up into the black. Apparently, I didn't need to breathe, and the cold didn't penetrate my skin. If I kept going, would I find another world where I could belong?

 _Then Kal-El would escape his punishment_ , I heard Father's voice echo in my head as surely as if he'd stood next to me. Maybe I didn't have to stay on Earth after justice was served, but surely I owed Kal-El the retribution he was due before I left for such selfish pursuits. I turned back to Earth for the warehouse, not knowing where else to go. Lex would undoubtedly be angry with me for deviating from our plan, but he wasn't there. A quick scan of the building showed that John and I were the only ones there.

I expected harsh words from Lex when he finally appeared in the dining chamber later in the day, but his voice was low and controlled. "Why did you leave? Superman showed up not thirty seconds after you left. You could've had it out with him then and there."

I shook my head. "I couldn't. Not with so many people around. It would've led to even more casualties." I could still hear the echo of their screams, and even though it didn't make sense, my mind spun it as if they were _my_ people's screams.

"Fear can be conquered if you put your mind to it."

My head snapped up in anger. "I'm not afraid of Kal-El. That's not it at all."

"All I'm saying is, it would be understandable if you were." His hands spread wide, and I scowled at my plate.

"I don't fear him, those were not my concerns. You saw them, you saw the panic."

"I did, it was glorious," he grinned wide. "We couldn't have asked for a better demonstration of your power. The flight is impressive in its own right, but destroying the statue was inspired. I knew you had it in you."

"It was reckless," I retorted. "I shouldn't have waited to attract so much attention. I should've simply called him out. Or issued a challenge for him to meet at a time and place of my choosing."

"We talked about that. It would've given him too much time to prepare. Still, it was a success, I think. You put the seed of doubt into the people's minds, and that's the most important thing. Now wherever he goes, people will view him with suspicion and doubt."

"Yes, it's important to denounce him for his crimes," I agreed. "But you're right, I should have remained to confront him. I'll go and make myself known to him now." I rose to leave, but Lex laid a hand on my arm.

"No, let's let him stew a bit."

"I don't understand the reference," I blinked in confusion.

"Let him think about what happened today, I want to see what his reaction is."

I stared down at him, trying to interpret the meaning behind his gaze. Human emotions still baffled me most of the time, I had the hardest time predicting their behavior. Apart from John, him, I understood. He was a soldier, albeit a private one. He did his job without comment, and then left. He would've made a fine Kryptonian.

"Alright, I'll let him stew a bit," I tried the unfamiliar phrase on, still finding it confusing. "But when I next make my presence known, it'll be in a place that is likely to draw less panic and confusion."

Lex opened his mouth to say something, but changed his mind, shaking his head instead. "Do what you think best," he sighed.

It hurt to hear that light censure in his voice, and it troubled me that I felt the need to please him. When had his favor become so important to me?

* * *

~~~Lois~~~

The tap at the balcony door had Lois scrambling to pull back the curtain, her eyes wide as she fumbled to drag the slider open. "Did you find her?"

"No, there's no sign of her anywhere. It's like she vanished off the face of the Earth." Clark paced back and forth, unable to keep still, red cape floating behind him. Somehow, he seemed to take up more space in her small apartment when he stood there in full costume than when he sat on the end of her couch eating his weight in Chinese food, wearing jeans and a flannel shirt.

"You'll find her, I know you will. She has to come out some time," Lois soothed him, trying to spin lemonade out of lemons. "And this is good. This gives us some time to find out more about her before you go up against her. We have much more material on her to study this time."

"What's left to study?" he asked, barely controlled excitement shining in his eyes as he continued to pace restlessly. "There's no doubt now, she's from Krypton."

And that's when she understood, he wasn't keyed up because he'd missed catching her, he was just super excited that she'd proven to be real. Which in Lois' books, wasn't so fine and dandy. "Am I missing something? I still don't see how this is a good thing. You know what happened the last time a Kryptonian came after you."

His enthusiasm drained away as her tone sunk into his thoughts. "We don't know that she's like General Zod."

"Clark, she melted your face off."

"She's angry and alone," he defended her with a shrug. "And she didn't hurt anyone."

"Yet. You saw how freaked out everyone was. It's a minor miracle nobody was trampled to death in that chaos."

"I also saw her face when the panic started," he insisted with a shake of the head. "I don't think it was her intention for that to happen."

"Then she has a dumb way of showing it," Lois muttered. It was pure luck that nobody had gotten hurt during that stunt. And had he completely blocked out where she'd practically called him out as an enemy of Earth? Claiming it was only a matter of time before he turned on them too? It was clear she definitely wanted to hurt someone, and that someone was him.

"I have to find her." Clark moved for the slider, and she moved in to block his way.

"You're not seriously going to meet up with her, are you?"

"Why _wouldn't_ I? That's why we've been looking for her, isn't it? To make contact?"

It wasn't strictly why she'd started investigating the reports of the mystery woman, more to disprove that she actually existed so Clark wouldn't get his hopes up. But there they were, definitely up, and she wasn't sure how to warn him any more than she had. Lois laid a hand on his arm. "Clark… you have to consider the very real possibility that she might want to kill you for what you did to her people."

"They were my people too," he replied, his hand covering hers. "And she has every right to be angry for what I did. But the only way we'll sort through it is to talk to one another."

Somehow Lois felt there would be more fighting than talking going on at their first encounter based on their interactions with the Kryptonians so far, and she couldn't help her mounting frustration as the snark that crept into her tone. "And you really think that'll do it? You'll have a few apologies and that'll be it? You'll have a new bestie and all will be right with the world?"

Clark's jaw tightened. "No, I don't think that'll be it. Lois, I did destroy their hopes for rebuilding Krypton and doom what was left of them to isolation and death. I'm not saying she'll forgive me, or that I even deserve her forgiveness for what I did. But she's clearly in pain, and it'll help her to get it out."

"To target you? To make you pay? You can't seriously be considering letting her work out her rage issues to get to a happy place by letting her pummel you."

"What should I do then, Lois? You tell me?" he replied, he tossed back at her in frustration. "Should I ignore her challenge then? Wait for her rage to focus on another target and let someone else pay the price?"

"No, of course not. I just…" She closed her eyes, hand going to her brow as she tried to focus and come up with the right thing to make him understand. "I know this is rough for you, I get that," she said softly, opening her eyes to look up at him. "I get that you feel guilty for sending them back to the Phantom Zone and killing Zod, but you did what you had to do. He left you no choice."

"There's always a choice, and I made it," he said, lips pressed together with grim determination. "Now I have to deal with the consequences."

"Just… promise me you won't let her kill you because of some misplaced sense of honor."

A furrow of confusion appeared on his brow. "What do you mean?"

"I may not know you all that well, but I know how you were raised, Smallville. I'm betting your momma taught you it's never okay to hit a girl."

He nodded in understanding, finding a smile. "That she did."

"Well, I'm here to tell you it's _absolutely_ okay to hit a girl who's trying to take your face off."

"I'll keep that in mind," he chuckled, and she stepped in his way again, terrified he wasn't taking her seriously.

"Clark…"

"It'll be okay, Lois," he tried to reassure her, but it did nothing to settle the knot of worry in her stomach.

"I sure hope you're right. I can't… I don't want…" This was stupid. How could someone who made a living spinning words have a complete lack of them at a time like this?

"What is it?" He seemed to key into her need to say something else and paused, touching her cheek.

That light touch drove away all semblance of thought, and for a few seconds, she just leaned into it. "I'm just…" Lois opened her eyes, willing him to understand the stakes here. "How sucky would it be to have survived everything we've been through only to lose you now?"

His forehead touched hers, as he promised, "I'm not going anywhere."

"And I won't sit by and let some chick with rage issues take you away from me. I'll pop her one myself if you won't."

His expression darkened as he pulled back to look at her. "I don't want you going anywhere near her."

"And miss the Clash of the Titans? You know I have to be there to report the story as it unfolds, this is definitely front-page material."

"Absolutely not." His jaw bulged as he bit the words out with menace that would've sent many a man to their knees, trembling in fear. But Lois was made of sterner stuff.

"Hate to break it to you, Kent, but you're not my boss. I'm pretty sure I can go where and when I want to, this is America."

"Fine," he shrugged it off. "Then I'll draw her off to fight her somewhere else."

"That's playing dirty," she scowled, eyes narrowing.

"It's playing it safe. That goes for you and everyone else. I have no intention of repeating the fight with General Zod. Wherever this goes down, it'll be in the least populated area I can find."

Lois couldn't argue with that, she'd seen how torn up he'd been about the collateral damage. "Fine, so tell me where that is, and I'll stay out of the firefight, I promise. Just… let me be there. Just in case…"

"I can't do that." Clark shook his head, and she deflated in exasperation.

"Why not?"

His hands closed over her shoulders; hands that could crush metal, but held her with the gentlest of touches. "Because I can't lose you now either."

 **A/N: So... thoughts? What do you think so far?**

~~~ Feedback is Love ~~~


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Superman or any of the DC characters, or the setting, I'm just playing in their universe for the first time. Also, as a reminder, my Lex Luthor's modeled after Smallville's Lex in my head (played by Michael Rosenbaum).

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews! It means a lot to see people are into this story.**

" _Let him think about what happened today, I want to see what his reaction is."_

 _I stared down at him, trying to interpret the meaning behind his gaze. Human emotions still baffled me most of the time, I had the hardest time predicting their behavior. Apart from John, him, I understood. He was a soldier, albeit a private one. He did his job without comment, and then left. He would've made a fine Kryptonian._

" _Alright, I'll let him stew a bit," I tried the unfamiliar phrase on, still finding it confusing. "But when I next make my presence known, it'll be in a place that is likely to draw less panic and confusion."_

 _Lex opened his mouth to say something, but changed his mind, shaking his head instead. "Do what you think best," he sighed._

 _It hurt to hear that light censure in his voice, and it troubled me that I felt the need to please him. When had his favor become so important to me?_

* * *

I'd spent the past week in training, honing my reflexes, and trying to understand humans by watching as much television as possible. It turned out I had a knack for languages, and that helped satisfy my craving to learn more about the varied cultures. It was a poor substitution for exploring them first hand, but Lex advised me to stay inside the warehouse complex. As much as it chafed to refrain from flying, since it had become my favorite pastime, I understood the need for discretion until we were ready to take the next step. At least I could still watch each coming dawn on the roof. While I didn't feel the cold anymore, I still appreciated the warmth of the sun, and the peaceful moments of contentment were too far and few between since the destruction of my people.

"Why do you put your mouths on everything?"

Lex and I sat on a leather couch in his media room, watching a movie together. It had become our usual habit after the evening meal, before he retired for the night and I returned to my research. He suggested an eclectic mix of genres, and tonight's was full of drama and suspense - and a shocking amount of intimate physical contact that made me uncomfortable for reasons I didn't fully understand.

Taking my questions in stride, as he normally did, Lex took a sip of scotch and replied, "It's a sign of affection."

"Why not simply offer a statement of warm recognition?"

"It goes a little deeper than that." Setting down his drink, he angled his body toward me, his knee resting gently against mine. "Haven't you ever felt the need for contact?"

I resisted the urge to pull away, understanding that he was challenging me, in his way. "Father outlawed all forms of close proximity, save for in combat, years ago," I answered simply, and his brow puckered in confusion.

"Why would he do that?"

"It was a preventative measure. At first, without access to a genesis chamber, my people were instructed to attempt procreation the biological way. That led to my birth, and of several of my brethren. But this produced a number of personal conflicts aboard the ship. Also, it was deemed detrimental to our survival to expand our population while we had limited resources. All procreative efforts were put on indefinite suspension, pending the discovery of a suitable planet for terraforming. Only every planet we encountered was deemed unsuitable, until we reached Earth."

His eyes widened, and then narrowed in speculation. "Then you've never…"

"Engaged in sexual intercourse? Of course not."

"What a crime," he murmured. "Well, you're certainly under no constraints like that here," he pointed out, and I gasped in shock.

"With a human?"

"We're not all bad," Lex replied with a half shrug. "Some of us are even exemplary."

Even if he was exemplary, I knew exactly what Father would say to such an argument. "Even if I entertained the idea of such contact with a human, I don't have time for such distractions. Besides, I'm hardly in a position to consider procreation, and who knows if we are even genetically compatible to interbreed."

"There are other reasons for intimate contact that have nothing to do with procreation."

"I can't fathom why," I snorted. The entire idea made me vaguely uncomfortable, just like watching the act on the screen.

"I could show you," Lex offered, his fingers brushing against my bare arm, which sent a shiver along my skin, a most curious reaction.

I wasn't the least bit cold, just surprised enough by the reaction that it overrode some of my discomfort. Would he feel the same if I touched him in return? There was very little bare skin on his body, only his hands, neck, and head. My fingers lifted to touch the opening at the V of his collar. No shivers, but Lex went very still, waiting to see what I'd do next. I brushed aside the fabric, outlining his collarbone, and the thump of his heart sped up as if he'd been running.

"Curious," I murmured aloud. "That your body is so affected by a simple touch. We've been in contact many times while sparring and you've never had the same physical response before."

Lex's eyes were half lidded, his voice huskier as he replied, "There are all kinds of contact. Sometimes the lightest of touches can have more of an impact than brute strength." His fingers skimmed up my arm, trailing along the top of my shoulder to feather up to my cheek, leaving tingles in their wake.

My eyes drifted up to meet his. "And you wish to touch me lightly?"

"I would very much like to."

"For what purpose?"

His lips quirked at the question. "For pleasure, of course. Our _mutual_ pleasure," he added, his eyes full of promise.

"Pleasure is for the weak," I scowled, but my protest seemed feeble to my ears, especially since I hadn't stopped touching him, nor required him to stop touching me.

"You do realize your father made those decrees because of reasons that no longer exist, don't you? You're under no restrictions. You have the freedom to do what you like, with whoever you like," he added, the pad of his thumb stroking across my bottom lip, and I felt the strongest urge to take it into my mouth. Was I succumbing to the human desire to put my mouth on things? Lex must've been able to tell how his touch affected me, despite the fact that his hearing wasn't strong enough to pick up my quickening pulse, because his self-satisfied smirk returned. "You could sample all sorts of delights if you chose to."

"With you? You wish to be physically intimate with me?" For some reason, the idea didn't fill me with as much revulsion as it might've before.

"Why not?" he asked with an appealing smile. "You're beautiful, intelligent, a superior being in many ways, and very, very sexy."

All at once the spell his words wove unraveled, and my brows knit together in anger. "I am not. Take that back," I insisted, grabbing his hand away from my face and giving it a sharp twist that brought him to his knees before me.

Surprised, Lex's jaw tightened at the sudden shift, but there was a gleam in his eyes that told me there was something about the position that he liked. "Which part of that offended you?" he asked mildly.

"The notion that I exist as a sexual being. I don't." Father had insisted those desires had been bred from our people long ago. "I'm not a slave to my desires."

His smile widened, despite his subservient position before me, and he cocked a single brow. "Then you _do_ have desires?"

I refused to answer that. I'd never spoken of such things to another living soul, I was hardly about to open up to him about it, whether I thought he'd judge me or not.

Lex seemed to take my silence as a confirmation. "I'm not a slave to my desires either, Kyria. But it doesn't hurt to explore those desires every now and then, it's the best way to master them." He rose up higher on his knees, looming closer. "Haven't you ever been curious? What it would be like to see what you've been missing?"

"No, of course not," I replied, trying to ignore the lack of strength behind my words. How did he end up pressing closer when my wrist lock must be causing him pain? From the way his eyes burned with hunger, it would seem he even enjoyed it.

His eyes dipped to my lips. "I think you have. I think you wonder what it'd be like to give in to those desires."

I was aware that my breath came fast and shallow, and somehow I'd drifted far closer to him than was necessary, the swell of my breasts pressed against him. My lips tingled, as if they could sense his gaze, and I sucked in a ragged breath. "You're trying to manipulate me, make me do something I have no intention of doing." And yet I didn't move away, even as he closed the distance between us.

His lips curved as they brushed against the corner of my mouth. "On the contrary, I don't want you to do anything you don't want to. You have all the power here, don't be afraid to use it."

Maybe I did, but I had no idea how to wield it. All I knew was I felt all mixed up inside, and I didn't like how that felt at all. I let go of him with a little shove. "Good night, Lex," I said, brushing past him to make my escape.

Lex sat back on his heels, hands sliding down the tops of his thighs as he took a deep breath. "If you change your mind, you know where to find me," he called after me, but I fled like a coward.

* * *

I tried to lose myself in research after that, but I found myself sitting there, staring off into space as I relived the brief touch of his lips to mine. So much energy crackling between us for reasons I couldn't quite fathom. Was it like this for anyone? Would I feel the same if I approached John and touched my mouth to his? Or was it unique to my connection with Lex? More and more I found myself seeking his favor, when I was obviously the superior being. So why then did I wish to please him so?

Laying back on the too-soft bed, I allowed my mind to drift, figuring it was best to let it wander for now. Perhaps I would find the answers I sought that way?

The next thing I knew, I felt a weight on the bed beside me. Rolling faster than the human eye could track, I brought my hand to the intruder's throat.

"It's only me," Lex gasped, his air nearly cut off, and I immediately let go of him.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I thought you might want to continue our conversation."

"What conversation?"

His superior smirk curved into being. "The one we had with our eyes before you turned tail and ran away in fear."

What was he going on about now? "I fear nothing."

Lex rolled onto his hip to face me, his shirt falling open to reveal his smooth chest. I'd seen him shirtless before when sparring; he was well made, if less muscled than most of the warriors I'd trained with. But there was a strength there that captivated my gaze. "Then why are you trembling?" he asked.

Was I? "I'm… cold."

"We both know that's a lie," he pointed out with a smile. "But I'd be more than happy to help warm you up." His hand skimmed up the side of my arm and back down again, sending another shiver through me.

"You shouldn't be in here."

"This is my place, I have the right to be anywhere I like. In fact, I have the right to _do_ anything I like." His hand dipped to my waist, and I swatted it away. But he was persistent, his fingers starting at my thigh and skimming up to where they curled around the flare of my hip.

"Stop it." I easily caught his wrist to make him stop, but to my utter shock, I couldn't budge his grip. "What the…?"

"Make me," he taunted, his eyes blazing with hunger. Try as I might, I lacked the strength to dislodge his hold on me. And then in quick flip, he took hold of my wrist, pinning it up beside my head as he rolled to loom over me, one hip pressing me into the mattress. No matter how I resisted, I couldn't break free, and he seemed to enjoy my struggle. I wasn't afraid, just annoyed as he smirked down at me.

His body settled more firmly atop mine, his hands pinning mine above my head as he leaned in close enough for it to become hard to tell where his breath ended and mine began. "You could stop me if you wanted to," he said, his voice a deep purr that made my stomach flutter. "That makes me think you want this just as much as I do." His lips brushed over mine, gently, considering his dominant position.

Did I want this? I hardly knew. The position wasn't unpleasant, and though I disliked the feeling of helplessness, I'd lost the urge to break free. But did that mean I welcomed his kiss? His lips were soft but insistent, and as I drew in a sharp breath, he seized the opportunity, his tongue sweeping out to find mine. To my utter shock, I wasn't repulsed at the touch of his tongue against mine. I was… intrigued. There were definite tingles now, warming me as though I'd drunk a hot beverage or some of Lex's vile spirits.

His mouth left mine to trail kisses down the side of my neck, and I arched beneath him, seeking more. Was this arousal? Was that why they put their mouths on everything? In that moment, I wanted to feel his kiss everywhere.

And then Lex was suddenly gone, and I felt the blow of a palm across my cheek, hard enough to make me see stars. Father hauled me off the bed, his hands digging into the exposed flesh of my upper arms, as I reeled from the sudden shift from pleasure to pain.

"This is how you waste your freedom?" he spat down at me, as I stood there, struggling between shame and elation at seeing him alive. "Rolling around in a degenerate stupor? You've become infected with human desires and weakness."

"Father, I…"

"You're a traitor to your people," he glowered, pacing the room in agitation. There was no sign of Lex. "Your people barely molder in their tombs and here you are, soft and weak, lapping from your human master's hand. You are entirely without honor, just as bad as Kal-El himself."

Flustered, I tried to come up with something to possibly defend myself. "No, I'm not, I…"

He grabbed my arms, his face looming close. "Redeem yourself before you slip any further into degradation."

"I wasn't…"

His fingers dug deep into my flesh, the whites of his eyes prominent as he pulled me close. "Make no mistake, now that Kal knows of your existence, he will surely come for you. He wants nothing more than to destroy you, just like he exterminated the rest of our people."

In all the time I'd thought about hunting Kal-El down, I'd never thought about him chasing after me. Then again, Lex had insisted I stay inside the compound for my own safety. Had I made myself a target?

His voice grew plaintive but no less fierce. "Avenge me, Daughter. Make Kal-El pay for his treachery and deceit before you grow so feeble with human weakness, you stand no chance against him."

"I will, Father," I replied, head wobbling as he shook me.

In the next instant he was gone, with Lex in his place, his hands skimming up my arms that still ached from Father's grip. "Now then, where were we?" he smirked – and then grew vampire teeth just like that movie with the misplaced boys in that coastal town. As he lunged for my throat, I startled awake, my heart hammering in my ears.

It was all a dream, of course it was. Lex was not my seducer, nor was Father alive to berate me for my weakness, and I wasn't sure which one disappointed me more. Agitated, I sprang from the bed, half convinced it held the power to draw me back into the disturbing dream world.

What did that say about the state of my mind that my subconscious had presented me with such a dream? _Was_ I so infected with human weakness that I felt the need to bring Lex to my bed and my father to chastise me for it?

No matter how much I paced, I couldn't shake the agitation nor the feel of Father's fingers digging into my flesh. I couldn't stay inside any longer. Not bothering to go up to the roof as I normally did, I slipped out the window and flew away with no particular destination in mind, even though Lex said to stick close to the compound or Kal-El would be able to find me. What he'd done to obscure Kal's vision against me, I don't know, but in that moment, I didn't care, I only knew I needed to get away.

I flew for the coast, skimming low over the water until the salt spray kissed my skin, cooling my overheated flesh. There were creatures in the water, both big and small, oblivious to the rest of the world or my turmoil. I almost wanted to join them and be blissfully ignorant like the simple beasts, but that wasn't who I was. The trouble was, it was getting harder and harder to tell who I was with every day that passed.

I came to a stop to watch the sun rise, high on a cliff off the coast of Ireland. It was my favorite time of day, but even the touch of the warm rays didn't bring me the peace it usually did. Was the dream right? Had I lost my way? Had I become tainted?

"Hello."

I didn't have to turn to know that voice. It was rich and deep, easily carrying over the sounds of the waves crashing far below. Hello. After everything he'd done to me and our people that was all Kal had to say to me? _Hello?_ My rage simmered just beneath the surface as I waited for him to say more, but as I realized he was waiting for my response, I was happy to oblige.

Bursting forth at a dead run, I turned and hit him square in the solar plexus, dropping him to the ground. I tumbled after him from the force of the blow, and after we rolled together, we separated and both gained our feet.

His hands came up in supplication. "Wait, I just want to talk to you."

"I've said all there is to say. You have been judged for your crimes against Krypton, and I'm here to see justice done."

Kal-El appeared unruffled by the threat, his arms crossing over his chest. "That's very interesting, coming from someone who was judged and tried for treason, and sentenced to the Phantom Zone."

"I was never tried, that was before my time." Not that I agreed with the verdict passed down to Father and the others.

"You were born on the ship?" He seemed surprised by this, and I took offense.

"That doesn't make me less of a Kryptonian because I'm natural born."

"I didn't say it did," he said quickly. "I was born outside of the genesis chamber too."

"You were?" It was my turn to be stunned. I'd thought only a handful of us were natural born. My entire life I'd been taught that we were inferior for it, not bred for a specific purpose. To learn that Jor-El and Lara had chosen to birth him this way was… shocking to say the least. Had Father known about this?

"Yes, I was. My father thought it was the only way to try to save our population from the dangers of selective breeding. But he was too late."

"Jor-El doomed us all," I muttered, not bothering to hide my bitterness.

"The _council_ doomed us for not listening to him before it was too late," he countered. "But in the end it doesn't matter. Krypton is gone. We have to learn to adapt, to survive. I tried to get Zod to see that, but…"

"Don't talk about Dru-Zod! You weren't fit to clean his boots, murderer," I spat at him, my anger returning in a flash.

Kal looked like he was going to say something, but changed his mind and shook his head. "I'm sorry he had to die. If I could've avoided it, I would have." He looked so sad and earnest… I almost believed him.

"Easy enough for you to say that now, but you'll still pay for your crimes."

"If you think I don't suffer for what happened, you're wrong," he replied, his blue eyes blazing with torment. "I pay every day for every life that was lost because of me. _Every day_."

"Not enough."

"No, maybe not," he admitted, shoulders slumping for a half beat before he straightened. "But I can't change the past. I can only look to the future and try to make the world a better place."

"For the humans."

"For _everyone_. Look… Kyria, is it? You don't have to do this. I can help you. You must be confused, all alone…"

"I'm not alone, I have allies." Well, one friend, but I wasn't about to tell him that.

"You do? That's good," he replied, looking relieved. "No one should be alone. But maybe we can help each other?"

"I don't need your help," I scowled, and I certainly didn't need his pity. Drawing myself up to my full height, I set my feet in a wider stance and brought my hands up, clenching them into fists. "We will fight now, Kal-El, and you will accept your punishment."

Kal merely shook his head. "I don't want to fight you."

"There are no humans to hide behind this time," I sneered. "You will fight me, you owe me that at least."

"No, I won't." Instead, he sunk heavily to his knees in the soft, loamy earth. "If you feel the need to make me pay for my sins, then so be it."

"You think I won't?" I scoffed with a short bark of laughter.

"I think you're hurt, and you have every right to feel that way. But killing me won't bring them back."

"Killing you will avenge them and restore honor to my name."

"But then you'll be all alone again."

"I told you, I'm not alone," I scowled, but he only nodded.

"Yes, you are. As much as they say they understand you, they don't. They can't."

I let out a short puff of air. "And you do?"

"I want to. Kyria…"

"Don't say my name as if you know me. You don't know me," I cut him off, but he kept pushing.

"Like I said, I want to. We're the last of our kind…"

"Because of _you_." Couldn't he see that?

"Because I couldn't sacrifice this world for yours."

"It was yours too, but you threw it away. For these humans."

"I made a choice. And I have to live with that." He shook his head. "If you can't… then do something about it. But I won't fight you."

Do something about it. I could almost hear Father's roar in my ear – _avenge me_ – and I didn't need any further encouragement. Kal-El wanted to kneel before me to accept judgment? I wouldn't disappoint. I was my father's daughter. I would make him pay.

All the fury I felt at the loss of my people crystalized into that moment, and I flung myself at him my hands wrapping around his throat. He grunted, but didn't resist, his hands slack by his sides.

Only I couldn't crush his windpipe, or even do more than make him wince. I strained for all I was worth, and his face turned a little red, but that was about it. Overwhelmed with frustration, I let go, my heat vision bursting for the with a burning rage to strike him right on the tender hollow of his throat.

Now his teeth grit in pain, but he didn't move so much as an inch. The heat vision didn't cut a swath through him like the devastation I'd done to his statue, but his perfect skin grew red and blistered. Kal threw his head back and screamed as the scent of burning flesh hit my nose with a sickening stench.

I couldn't do it. I was weak. My eyes snapped closed as I fought to contain the power, and he slumped to the ground with a groan.

"Fight me!" I yelled, glaring down at him. The sun was already healing the damage, the blisters on his neck fading; he couldn't be so injured he couldn't defend himself if he wanted to.

He shook his head, and I kicked him in the chest, knocking him onto his back.

"Get up and fight!"

He just turned his gaze to me, those blue eyes filled with pain, and I screamed in frustration and self-loathing, launching myself into the sky.

I _had_ been infected with weakness, and now I was a traitor to my people. What was I supposed to do now?

 **A/N: So… I'm guessing Lex isn't going to be too understanding about this. And I'm guessing he won't want to give up on his plans for Kyria yet either. What do you guys think about her first encounter with Clark? It's definitely not the last.**

~~~ Feedback is Love ~~~


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Superman or any of the DC characters, or the setting, I'm just playing in their universe for the first time. Also, as a reminder, my Lex Luthor's modeled after Smallville's Lex in my head (played by Michael Rosenbaum).

 **A/N: Okay, you guys still with me? Time to shake some things up. Sorry this is a little late, things got away from me with the holiday.**

 _I couldn't do it. I was weak. My eyes snapped closed as I fought to contain the power, and he slumped to the ground with a groan._

" _Fight me!" I yelled, glaring down at him. The sun was already healing the damage, the blisters on his neck fading; he couldn't be so injured he couldn't defend himself if he wanted to._

 _He shook his head, and I kicked him in the chest, knocking him onto his back._

" _Get up and fight!"_

 _He just turned his gaze to me, those blue eyes filled with pain, and I screamed in frustration and self-loathing, launching myself into the sky._

 _I had been infected with weakness, and now I was a traitor to my people. What was I supposed to do now?_

* * *

I don't know how long I'd been sitting on the roof with my arms wrapped around my knees when Lex approached. He didn't say anything, just took a set on the lounger beside me under a large umbrella.

"I saw him," I said after a while.

"And?" There was barely contained excitement in that single word.

"And, we spoke."

I didn't have to turn to look at him to hear the disappointment that followed. "You spoke. There was no fight?"

I shook my head, refusing to look in his direction. What could I say? "I tried…" It sounded weak even to me.

"You tried but he was too tough for you?"

"No…" How could I explain it? "He wasn't as I expected he would be."

"No, no, no…" Lex stood and sat on the end of my lounger, forcing me to look at him. "Don't tell me you're getting sucked in by all the hype too. Kyria, you more than anyone else knows what he's capable of. He's manipulating you."

As much as I'd heard Father denounce Kal-El, I didn't think so. I didn't think I was being naïve in taking him at his word. "He wouldn't fight me."

"Even better," he brightened. "Why didn't you wipe the floor with him?"

"It wasn't a fair fight."

Lex pursed his lips as he turned it around in his mind for a few seconds. "It sounds to me like he wanted you to finish him," he said after a long pause. "Maybe his guilt is eating him up inside? He knows what he did and it's tearing him apart."

I frowned at that. Did Kal truly want me to serve as his executioner? He did seem troubled, but hardly suicidal. "Maybe there's another way to see him stand for his crimes? I already spoke to your people about justice. Is there no agency that could convict him and mete out punishment? Surely they would prosecute him for the lives lost."

"It's iffy," he replied, rubbing his jaw. "Number one it could be argued that he was acting in self-defense. And number two that he saved more lives in the process. Plus, there's the fact that he's not subject to human laws."

"But he was raised as one. Isn't he a citizen of the United States?"

"Only by subterfuge. If someone were to challenge his legal status… he wasn't born here. Technically, he's an illegal alien." His expression brightened. "Hey, that's not a bad idea. If we could have him ejected…"

"Lex, _I'm_ an illegal alien," I pointed out."

"Oh, right. Well, we could have you apply for asylum as a refugee."

"I hardly think they'll be willing to take me in after the battle between our people." If anything, they were likely to support Kal's claim for asylum before mine. "There has to be some way to enact a punishment that doesn't end in more death."

"Lost your taste for blood, huh?"

I couldn't answer that at first. It felt cowardly to admit to, especially given my oath of vengeance. But I'd never killed anyone. I'd never fought anyone outside of training. I'd never so much as struck anyone in anger before. As much as I hated Kal-El for what he'd done, I didn't know if I could actually do it. "What if I merely subdued him and somehow imprisoned him? There has to be a way to render him powerless. You recovered technology from our ships, I've heard you talk about it to your associates."

His head came up sharply. "You have?"

Had he forgotten my especially sensitive hearing? "Could you find a way to build a prison for him? To make him live with the weight of his crimes for a suitable period?" Years and years, if I had any say in the matter. Lois was another thing to consider. I could hardly lock them up together, we had to devise a different punishment for her. "Lex?" I prompted, after he'd grown silent.

"It's possible," he replied after a few minutes of deep thought. "Something like that would take time, of course, but it's very possible."

Then why didn't he look happy about it? "How much time?"

"Longer than I'd want to leave him walking around free as a bird," he muttered. "Kyria…" he said after another pause. "I can understand why you're feeling squeamish about taking a life. It's not a small thing. But I think maybe, if you had all the facts, you might feel differently about that."

"What do you mean, all the facts?"

"Come with me." And then he left, expecting me to follow, which I did, to the media room. As I looked on, he pulled up the footage of the last battle between Kal-El and Father.

"I've seen all of this, Lex…"

"Not this."

The video changed to a perspective I'd never seen before, Kal and Father grappling in a large, open space – the museum where he'd met his death? My stomach clenched into a hard ball as I realized I was watching the struggle that'd led to his final moments. There was no audio, only the sight of Kal-El's arms wrapped around Father's throat, every fiber straining to break free. Father's laser vision triggered as he screamed in frustration, but had no impact on Kal, who stood behind him.

"Why are you showing me this?" I said, my voice barely above a whisper as Kal gave a great wrench and then Father's lifeless body slipped from his arms to the ground. It had been weeks since his death, but seeing it there in front of me, even without sound… it opened the barely scabbed over wound in my heart, bleeding over in misery and woe.

"Because you seem like you needed the reminder," Lex replied, his voice low and controlled by my ear. "Kal-El had him subdued, he didn't need to kill him. Superman can claim to be a hero all he likes, but at the end of the day, he's a killer. He thinks he knows better than everyone and will stop at nothing to make sure his agenda matters more than what anyone else wants or needs. He doesn't deserve your mercy. He deserves your wrath."

My eyes focused on the screen, which was paused on Kal's bellow of triumph. "And he shall have it."

* * *

"It's _your_ ship, after all." Ever the diplomat, Lex suggested a target that would benefit us both. If I wasn't strong enough to kill Kal-El, we would need the technology to devise a prison. "I'm not sure how damaged it is, they've got it cordoned off tighter than the usual military red tape. I've got a few irons in the fire to get clearance, but it'll take time. If you swoop in there and fly the thing out, it'll save time for us both. You _can_ fly the ship, right?"

I didn't bother to hide my scorn. "If it's at all flightworthy, I can pilot it. Where should I bring it to?"

Lex showed me a set of coordinates off the coast of Florida on a small private island. "My people will be ready for you to come in hot, so don't worry about making a fancy landing. I've got tech to keep it camouflaged from both Superman and the satellites, so they'll never find it unless he's right on your tail when you take it out of there. And if he is…"

"Then I'll deal with him once and for all."

"Atta girl," Lex grinned. "And if it's not flight ready, then salvage what you can. Bring whatever parts you can carry to the same location and we'll get to work on it right away. I'm especially interested in the AI system."

"Noted." I wasn't a technician, and I wasn't at all certain I could isolate it in an easily transportable manner, but all I could do was try my best. With any luck, I'd be able to fly it out to Lex's private island and Kal would follow.

"You're likely to encounter some resistance," Lex continued. "It's under pretty heavy guard and I can't get you the clearance to get past the gate."

"Clearance?" I scoffed. "Let them try to stop me.

* * *

It was hardly any effort at all to break into the containment area where the military housed the fallen ship. I simply flew high above and then dove in fast, punching my way through the dome, which tore easily enough. There was no one guarding the ship inside; a shocking lack of security, if you ask me. And Lex had thought it would be difficult to penetrate?

The ship was dark, but the panel sprang to life at the touch of my hand, admitting me without alarm or protest. So far, so good. It was a foreign design to me, but it was laid out in a logical manner, and it didn't take long to find the bridge. Sitting in the command chair, I laid my hand on the control and held my breath. The ship powered up immediately in a flicker of lights that immediately sparked from broken connections, and then banked to a lower glow that I recognized as auxiliary power.

"Would you like to assume command?" the AI asked, devoid of any personality or inflection, or holographic projection.

"Yes, I would," I replied, relieved that was working at least. "Run diagnostics and give me an ETA until take off."

Panels around me flickered to life, and two heads-up displays fired off a string of measurements that didn't look good at first glance. The ship was badly damaged, but I didn't need her to be spaceworthy, just enough intact that I could manage a relatively short flight to Florida.

Unfortunately, the news wasn't good. "Hull integrity is at sixty-three percent, auxiliary power is at fifty-six percent, life support is offline, navigation systems are offline, main propulsion systems are offline..." And the list went on and on. "Current ETA unavailable without assistance in repairing the hull breaches and restoration of full power. Would you like me to launch the repair drones to begin engine repairs?"

"Yes," I replied, slumping in the chair. That wouldn't be enough to get her up into the air. Was there a way to transfer the AI into something that could be linked to Lex's computers for study? From what I'd seen of human technology, it didn't seem to be compatible. But I had to bring him something.

"Confirm Jor-El's consciousness has been removed from the AI interface?" I asked, rewarded with an immediate response.

"That is correct. A back-up is stored in the archives. Would you like me to restore it?"

"No, I would hate that." The last thing I wanted was his interference in the process. "Can you…"

"What are you doing here?" Kal was suddenly there, and I scrambled from the command chair the second my shock wore off.

"You." How did he always know where I was? It didn't matter. This time I wouldn't stop. I'd never stop until I'd done my duty to avenge Father's death. I let out a yell as I rushed him, but this time instead of tackling him to the ground, he anticipated my move and used my momentum to carry me past him where I crashed against the control panel. I quickly recovered, delivering a kick, which he also deflected, but then we did roll off balance together.

In an echo of my dream, I found myself pinned to the ground, unable to break free, only this was no dream and he had no intention of subduing me with kisses as Lex had. I expected anger, but instead his features schooled into a look of long-suffering patience, as if waiting for a small child to realize the futility of its struggles, with a touch of annoyance. How was he so much stronger than me? Shouldn't we be more evenly matched for strength?

"I already told you, I don't want to fight you," he explained in exasperation, when I continued to struggle to break free.

"We don't always get what we want." I crashed my head into his perfect nose with a satisfying crack, but he didn't lose his hold. He just shook his head as if to clear it before gazing down at me again.

"You want to hurt me? Then do it." Releasing me, he stood and took a step back, only a single step.

Freed, I charged at him, fists flying, pummeling him without mercy. A shot to that proud brow, solid jaw, a blur of rapid jabs to the abdomen, followed by a satisfying roundhouse kick to the head. He just stood there, absorbing blow after blow. Lex's instructor had shown me how to fight dirty, how to crush a man's knee to drop him, how to go for the kidneys, the throat. None of these tender areas felled him, even though I'd delivered them with enough force to cripple a human. Not until I delivered a kick to the family jewels, as he called it. That drove Kal-El to his knees with a grunt, but still he didn't raise a hand to me.

"Fight me!" I yelled, grabbing him by the hair and smashing his face with my knee, but he just opened his eyes and stared up at me with such pain and regret, it made my heart hurt. "Stop looking at me like that!" I demanded, lashing out at him again and again. I lost my balance as fatigue set in, falling to my knees beside him. And still I rained blows upon him, hard enough to split his lip on my knuckles, to draw the first tinge of a bruise to his cheek, to make his eye puff and swell with redness.

No matter what I did to him, he took it, and that drove my aggravation to new heights. Beating him until my knuckles were bloody and bruised, I collapsed beside him, worn out and weeping with frustration. "Why did you have to send them away? Why did you have to kill him?" I wept, tears streaming down my cheeks as I raised my hand to feebly slap his face. "Why did you have to kill my father?"

Kal finally broke his dogged silence and spoke. "Dru-Zod was your father?"

"Don't pretend that means anything to you. I saw how you murdered him!" I brushed the tears away, embarrassed by the public display of emotion, but I didn't expect to see my pain mirrored in his eyes.

"I had no choice. He was about to kill a family in that museum with his heat vision. I begged him to stop, to surrender. I couldn't let him hurt anyone else," he said gravely.

Excuses, I didn't want to hear them. It didn't change the fact that he'd still chosen them over Father. "You cared more about humans than you did your own people!"

"I care about _all_ people," he insisted, swallowing past the pain of his ruined mouth. "But I couldn't let Krypton live at the expense of the Earth. If only you'd come to co-exist…"

I couldn't listen anymore. Pressing the heels of my hands to my eyes, I shook my head. "They're gone. They're all gone."

"I know."

"Gone." Fresh tears flowed, and there was nothing I could do to stop them.

"Shh… I know," he said in a soft, deep voice. Somehow, I ended up in his embrace, and to my utter shame, I clung to him, weeping as I hadn't done since I was a little girl and my mother died. Eventually, the anger and sadness drained out of me, and I was left a hollow shell. I don't know how long we sat like that, taking comfort from my enemy.

"I hate you," I said eventually. It seemed important to make that distinction, even as he held me.

"I know," he said with a long sigh. "It's okay to hate me." I pulled back to look at him only to see him shrug. "If it makes you feel better, go for it."

I let out a short breath that was almost a laugh, and shook my head, the misery returning to fill the empty space in my heart. "I don't think I can do this."

"What? Kill me? You were off to a pretty good start," he smiled, and then winced as it pulled at his split lips.

"I don't want to kill anyone," I realized aloud. "That makes me a failure as a soldier." And a disappointment to Lex. How could I return to him having failed a second time?

"But it makes you a good person."

"You mean a good _human_ ," I said sourly.

"No, I mean a good person. We're not so different from the humans, you know."

"You say that because you were raised by them."

"No, I say that because I've come to know and respect them. We all want the same things in life."

I shook my head. "You have no idea what I want."

"Tell me about it then," he said with what sounded like genuine interest, but I could only laugh softly.

"I can't. Because I no longer know what I want. There isn't anyone left to tell me what it is."

"Maybe it's time you figured it out for yourself?"

He made it sound so easy. Was it that simple? "I have to go." Pulling myself free from his embrace, I stumbled to my feet.

"No, stay…" he protested, up and light on his feet as if I hadn't beaten him to his knees only minutes before. "I was serious about wanting to help you."

I shook my head again. "I can't." Maybe I didn't want him dead, but I wasn't about to make him my bosom companion either.

"Where will you go?"

"I told you, I have allies."

"Allies that encouraged you to kill me."

I shrugged. "We had that in common."

"Be careful," he warned with more concern than I deserved. "Usually someone who encourages violence is quick to seek it themselves."

"I can handle him," I said with more confidence than I felt. Lex would definitely not be pleased with me.

"I'm sure you can. Just… be careful."

I turned to leave before I did something unthinkable.

"Kyria?" he called out, but I didn't turn around. Instead I launched myself into the air. Even so, I still heard his words as I slipped out through the hole in the dome. "If you need me, just call."

* * *

It wasn't until I reached the warehouse complex that I realized I'd returned completely empty handed. I hadn't brought so much as a crystal of technology back with me. Lex wasn't expecting me there at all, and was likely en route to Florida. I thought maybe I'd go back to my room and… I didn't know, I just needed to be alone for a while to sort through the mire of my thoughts.

When the elevator doors opened up onto my floor, Lex stood on the other side, the surprise on his face mirroring my own, and just as quickly turning to dread as I saw the disappointment register there.

"What happened this time?" he asked, his voice flat and without inflection.

"The ship is more heavily damaged than I'd hoped it would be," I replied, my tongue darting out to moisten my lips. "There was no way I could hope to repair it on my own, even with the repair drones. Though I did set them to begin to repair what they could."

"Repair drones?" he repeated, the light of interest coming into his eyes. "I wouldn't mind getting my hands on one of those." His gaze fell to my empty hands. "What _did_ you bring me?"

"I… well…" I moistened my lips again. Why did my mouth feel so dry? "I wasn't certain how to download the AI into something that would interface with your technology…"

"You just get it here, I'll figure out a way to crack it," he boasted. "You can go back for it though, right? You didn't set off any alarms or do anything that would make it harder to get into, did you?"

"Well… not exactly," I replied, which wasn't technically a lie. I wasn't sure the humans had known of our presence at all. There hadn't been any alarms, and no one else had shown but Kal. "I can go back, but… Kal-El showed up, and I don't know how he knew I was there, but I expect he'll know if I return." Maybe he'd configured some kind of silent alarm? Or maybe he'd simply been nearby and had heard the ship's systems coming online? Or maybe the humans _had_ detected her presence and called him to respond?

"Superman was there?" Lex brightened even more, if that was possible. "And you took care of him that quickly?"

"I didn't…" The rest of the words got stuck in my throat, and the excitement drained from his face.

"You didn't kill him." His tone turned accusatory, his eyes narrowing in disgust. "You didn't even fight him, did you?"

"I did!" I insisted. "I beat him down into the ground, and…" I sucked in a great breath, because it was upsetting even to think about again.

"And?"

"And I…" I shook my head, the sting of my shame too great for words.

"You couldn't do it," his voice turned cold. "After everything I've done for you, this is how you repay me? I ask you to do this one little thing, and you can't even do that."

My head rocked back almost as if he'd struck me with a physical blow. I'd grown so used to relying on him for a kind word and support, his disappointment cut sharper than a blade. "Lex, I told you… If we can find a way to detain him for his crimes…" But did I even want that now? I'd seen that pain of loss and regret in Kal's eyes. I recognized it easily enough because I'd seen it in the mirror every day since I'd set foot on Earth.

"Just save it," Lex shook his head, lips curled to a bitter sneer. "If you can't do it, you can't do it. There's no sense in beating a dead horse about it. It's fine."

But he didn't sound fine, far from it. "Lex, I wanted to, I did… I can still help you. I can salvage things from the ship."

"Forget it." Turning on his heel, he stalked down the corridor in the opposite direction. "I have to go, I have things to see to, arrangements to make."

"I'm sorry," I called after him, and he stopped to turn around.

"Don't waste your apology on me, I'm not the one you promised to avenge."

 _That_ pierced me deepest of all. I stared back at him, at a loss for words. He paused, and I thought maybe he'd found a kinder word in his heart before he left. But all he said was, "You're not who I thought you were."

* * *

~~~Clark~~~

Clark landed on the balcony with less control than he usually managed, his shoulder connecting painfully with the glass as he lost his balance. Unfortunately, that brought Lois running, frying pan in hand – which she promptly dropped when she got a good look at him.

"Oh my God! What happened to you?" she gasped, her pretty features twisted with dismay as she helped him into the apartment.

"I'm okay, it's not that bad," he insisted, trying to walk a little taller when he caught the depth of her worry.

"Clark, you're not okay, you've been beaten to a pulp."

"I'm fine." He understood her concern, even during the battle with Zod, she hadn't seen him so broken. Kyria had really done a number on him, but it'd been worth it in the end.

"What did this to you?" Lois exclaimed, guiding him to the couch. "No wait… it was her, wasn't it? What happened?"

"I found her on the ship," he replied, settling gingerly onto the edge of the sofa with a muffled groan. "I think maybe she wanted to try and repair it, but it's too damaged."

Lois rolled her eyes in exasperation. "I don't care about the ship, tell me what she did to _you_. Did she have some kind of a weapon? How did she end up doing this much damage? Or is it all over? Did you…?"

"No, I didn't lay a hand on her," he said quickly, not liking the idea that Lois believed he could take another life, not when she'd seen him after killing Zod.

"Come again?" She shook her head as if she hadn't heard him completely.

"I told her I didn't want to fight her. And if she felt the need to hurt me, then… she just had to go ahead and do it."

"So, you let her do this to you without defending yourself? That's insane. What kind of a crazy person turns the other cheek to someone like that?" Her face scrunched up with disbelief, and Clark shrugged.

"It worked, she eventually stopped."

"After she thought she'd succeeded and killed you?"

"No, she realized she didn't want to kill me at all. I told you, it worked. It's actually worked out much better than I thought it would. I think we've really turned a corner," he added with a smile, thinking back to the way Kyria had reacted when he'd given her his blessing to hate him. "She won't come after me again."

"You actually believe that, don't you? You believe this encounter was a success." Her head shook slowly from side to side as if she couldn't fathom such a thing.

"It _was_ a success," he insisted, a little frustrated that she didn't understand. And Lois was usually a very empathetic person. "Kyria's not a bad person, she's just upset right now, with good cause."

"That doesn't give her the right to do this to you." She threw up her hands, just as frustrated herself. Her anger softened as she took in his battered face. "Jesus, we have to get you to a doctor or better yet, the hospital."

"No, no doctors. I'll be okay."

"You're not okay. I think you have a broken rib."

Actually, he had three. "Lois, I'll be fine," he insisted with a calm assurance that did his best to convey that she wasn't going to change his mind. "I just wanted a little first aid to get me through the night, but I'll be alright come sunrise." And besides, he couldn't show up at a hospital all beaten down, it would erode the public's faith in him. Not to mention, send them into a panic over what'd done that to him. That wouldn't help anybody.

Lois was quiet for a few seconds, and then gave a sigh of surrender. "What do you need?"

"Maybe something to help wrap my ribs? And… I don't know, this doesn't usually happen to me. Maybe an ice pack? A steak? What do you normally do for cuts and bruises?" He was completely out of his depth.

"I think I have an ice pack in the freezer, and maybe some bandages in the first aid kit." Lois rose and headed to the kitchen.

"Oh? Where is the first aid kit? I'll go get it."

Lois whirled, wagging a finger at him. "You can sit down and stay there, mister. I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

"Yes, ma'am," he smiled at the protective tone in her voice, staying put. In fact, he did as she asked while she dabbed at his cuts and scrapes, carefully easing his suit down off his shoulders so she could wrap his ribs, and looking suitably chastised as he held the ice pack to his face. It was actually sort of nice to be fussed over, even if she kept muttering what an idiot he was under her breath.

"There," she said at last, helping him pull his suit back over his arms. "That's about the best I can do. Are you sure you don't want to see a doctor?"

"No, I really will be fine. It looks a lot worse than it feels, honest. Thanks for your help, I'm already feeling better."

She just shook her head, letting out a long breath, helping him fasten his suit into place. "I just can't believe you took a chance like that. I could've lost you."

Clark took hold of her hands between his. "I'm right here."

Her eyes shiny with emotion, she threw her arms around his shoulders to hug him, and he couldn't completely mask his wince, he so rarely felt any pain. Lois immediately pulled back to cup his cheek. "What am I going to do with you?" she asked him with a broken smile.

"Anything you want to, just be gentle," he replied with a crooked smile of his own.

She kissed him then, and there was a sting where his lip had been split, but it was completely worth it. It wasn't the passionate clinch they'd shared before, but made all that much sweeter by her careful tenderness. The only other person who'd ever shown him such gentle care was his mother, and Clark decided could easily grow to love this woman.

He let her fuss over him for the better part of an hour before deciding it'd be best to go on home before he ended up in her bed for something neither one of them were probably ready for. It really was easier to fly home than it'd been to get to Lois' place, even without the healing sunlight, but probably only because it didn't actually use his muscles to fly. Even the rain felt more cool and refreshing than anything else.

But when he came to his own building, something he tried to do only when there was nobody up and around, there was something waiting for him on his fire escape. For a moment, Clark thought he'd just keep flying, not wanting to have _Superman_ arrive at _Clark's_ apartment, until he realized it was a girl curled up into a ball on the bare metal platform. She'd made herself as small as possible to crowd under the tiny overhang, but hadn't managed to escape the worst of the rain. And that wasn't a cloak she wore, but her long, dark hair that was plastered to her body like a second skin, offering very little in the way of protection.

"Kyria?"

~~~ Feedback is Love ~~~


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Superman or any of the DC characters, or the setting, I'm just playing in their universe for the first time. Also, as a reminder, my Lex Luthor's modeled after Smallville's Lex in my head (played by Michael Rosenbaum).

 **A/N: Sorry this is late. I've had a headache for the past 4 or 5 days now. Between that and the holiday and waaaay too much shopping, it's cut into my writing time.**

 _Lois immediately pulled back to cup his cheek. "What am I going to do with you?" she asked him with a broken smile._

" _Anything you want to, just be gentle," he replied with a crooked smile of his own._

 _She kissed him then, and there was a sting where his lip had been split, but it was completely worth it. It wasn't the passionate clinch they'd shared before, but made all that much sweeter by her careful tenderness. The only other person who'd ever shown him such gentle care was his mother, and Clark decided could easily grow to love this woman._

 _He let her fuss over him for the better part of an hour before deciding it'd be best to go on home before he ended up in her bed for something neither one of them were probably ready for. It really was easier to fly home than it'd been to get to Lois' place, even without the healing sunlight, but probably only because it didn't actually use his muscles to fly. Even the rain felt more cool and refreshing than anything else._

 _But when he came to his own building, something he tried to do only when there was nobody up and around, there was something waiting for him on his fire escape. For a moment, Clark thought he'd just keep flying, not wanting to have_ Superman _arrive at_ Clark's _apartment, until he realized it was a girl curled up into a ball on the bare metal platform. She'd made herself as small as possible to crowd under the tiny overhang, but hadn't managed to escape the worst of the rain. And that wasn't a cloak she wore, but her long, dark hair that was plastered to her body like a second skin, offering very little in the way of protection._

" _Kyria?"_

* * *

I heard my name, but didn't look up, not until I felt the light touch on my shoulder. It was dark, but I could still make out the concern etched on his features. Even wet, just as I was, Kal looked strong and virile, his cape managing to repel some of the water. I blinked up at him, grateful for the rain that masked my tears.

"Are you alright?"

Honor dictated it was cowardly to admit to weakness, but Kal had already seen me at my lowest, what would it hurt to be honest with him now? "I don't know."

He seemed to take that in stride, and gave a simple nod of acceptance. "Why don't you come inside?" Leading the way, we went into his apartment. The door had been unlocked the whole time, but I hadn't felt right about entering his dwelling without an invitation. I still wasn't sure if it was something I should be doing, but I had nowhere else to go.

"I don't know why I came here," I admitted, observing his apartment as he led me inside.

It had neither the spartan elegance of my quarters, nor the opulence of Lex's. His furniture was mismatched and worn, lacking a particular style of décor, as though they were castoffs from several different households. The kitchen was open to the living space, and was small but very tidy. There were framed pictures on every surface, and shelves stuffed to overflowing with books of all sizes.

Through an open door, I saw his bedroom, the bed neatly made, with a patchwork quilt draped across the end. Despite the haphazard décor, the overall effect was… comfortable. You wouldn't be chastised for neglecting to use a coaster or putting your feet up on the coffee table here.

"I'm glad you did," he said, and oddly enough, I believed him.

"My friend was angry with me."

"That's not the kind of friend you want to have."

"But you are?"

"You could do worse," he smiled, and I couldn't help but wonder – how could he smile at me like that when I'd tried to kill him not once but twice? I was still wondering that when he asked, "Why don't you come in here and we'll find you something to wear and get you warmed up?" tilting his head toward the bedroom.

"I'm not cold."

His brows drew together with concern. "Then why are you shivering?"

"I don't know," I replied, troubled because I wasn't strictly cold, but he was right, I was trembling, hands rubbing my bare arms.

Kal stepped into the bathroom and came out offering a fluffy blue towel. "Here… why don't you take this to dry off, and I'll find you some clothes to change into." He pulled open a couple of drawers in the bedroom and set the clothes on the bottom of the bed. "They'll be a bit big, but they're warm. You can change in here."

"Thank you," I replied, clutching the towel to my body. It smelled like wildflowers. I came into the bedroom as he left, his bulk taking up most of the door frame as we traded places. He offered me one last faint smile and closed the door.

The clothes were large and unflattering, but he was right, they were warm. Soft fleece pants and a red plaid shirt of brushed flannel, and thick woolen socks. My hair was still damp, but no longer dripping as I emerged and went to return the towel to the bathroom, only to find Kal still inside. He was without a shirt, his torso blackened and blue, with a long strip of fabric wound around his ribs.

I'd done that to him.

Kal took the towel from my hand, and I heard the soft hitch in his breath as he raised his arms to hang it on the rod mounted to the wall.

"I'm sorry," I said, though it didn't seem like enough. "Does it hurt terribly?"

"It does. It's pretty awful, actually," he smiled good-naturedly. "Does that make you feel better?"

"Why would it make me feel better?" I asked, aghast, and he chuckled.

"I thought you wanted to cause me pain."

"I thought I did," I considered aloud, and he smiled a little wider. "That is amusing?"

"Not amusing exactly, I'm just glad to see I was right."

"About what?"

"About you." He didn't explain what he meant by that. Instead he gestured to my wet clothes that I still held. "You can hang your things up to dry here." He pointed to the shower rod where his suit hung. It was merely damp, obviously better able to repel the water than my clothes. I hung them up as he tugged on a t-shirt with another low huff of pain.

"Interesting outfit. Where did you get it?" he asked, fingering the material of my hanging pants.

"From my friend, Lex."

His eyes widened in surprise. "As in… Lex Luthor?"

"Yes, you know him?" It made sense. Lex's agenda against Kal-El did always seem personal.

"I know of him, I've never met him personally. The man is an enigma."

"He doesn't seem to care for you. I thought perhaps you'd wronged him."

"If I did, I'm not aware of it," he shrugged. "Are you hungry?"

"A little," I admitted, embarrassed to have worked up an appetite by attacking him. My appetite was always ravenous after a large expenditure of energy. Lex said I ate enough to be a linebacker.

"Come on, I'll make us something to eat," Kal offered, heading for the small kitchen. "It'll have to be sandwiches, I'm not up for cooking a full meal."

"Do you need… help?"

He seemed surprised by the offer, but smiled. "Sure, if you want to. That'd be great, thanks."

"I know nothing of human food preparation. Lex's servants took care of all of that," I hedged, wondering if I'd volunteered for something out of my depth. Then again, it would be useful to learn how to feed myself if I was to survive on Earth.

"That's okay, it's virtually impossible to mess up a sandwich. I'll tell you exactly what to do," he said, sitting down heavily on a stool at the kitchen counter.

He was right, it wasn't difficult to assemble the sandwiches, once I learned to identify the components. I wasn't sure what condiments I would enjoy, and decided to mirror his choices.

"Where do you keep your silverware?" I asked when they were completed and plated.

"You don't eat a sandwich with a fork and knife," he smiled. "You pick it up and eat it with your hands."

"Like a peasant?"

"Yep, exactly," he deadpanned. "Try it, it's not rocket science, I'm sure you can figure it out."

"Rockets?" What was he going on about now?

"Just eat, Kyria. Lex can keep his fussy manners, some things just aren't that complicated." And then he took a big bite of his sandwich, cheeks bulging as he chewed.

Picking up the sandwich, I frowned as a tomato fell out and a piece of cheese. "This food is problematic," I frowned.

"I'm sure you can manage," he replied between bites.

A pickle managed to slide out as I brought it to my mouth, but by making a cage of my fingers and pressing down more firmly, I managed to keep the rest of it inside as I took a bite. It was an interesting combination of flavors. Not as complex as some of the dishes I'd sampled, but good. "It's very tasty," I commented when he gave me a look as if to say – what do you think?

"And that's just the beginning," he smiled. "There are an infinite number of sandwich combinations to satisfy just about any craving. They're always good for a quick meal when I need to refuel."

"Noted," I nodded, munching along in silence for a while. "May I have something to drink?" I asked, when I was finished with the first sandwich.

"Sure, there's milk in the fridge, help yourself. Actually, I'd love a glass too. The cups are above the… what's the matter?"

I stared at him in shocked dismay. "Milk? You consume human milk? Like an infant?"

Kal laughed deeply, wincing as it pulled at his split lip. "No, it's not from people. It comes from cows."

"Cows. You mean beef?"

"Yes, we also have dairy cows that give us milk, cheese, and butter."

"Oh, that's what cheese is." I made a mental note to ask the Google more about it later. "Milk," I allowed, retrieving it from the refrigerator and finding the glasses. It looked and smelled mild.

Kal shook his head with a smile over my hesitation and downed half his glass without taking a breath. "Just try it. I'll finish whatever you don't drink."

I took a small sip. It wasn't bad. Not bad at all. It wasn't as refreshing as water or juice, but was more filling, which satisfied my needs at the moment.

"See, it's good," Clark smiled, and we fell back to eating. He didn't express wonder over my appetite once. "And now, the best part," he declared once he was finished, dropping his plate into the sink. "I'm guessing you haven't had ice cream yet?"

"Ice cream… no."

"Then you're in for a real treat. Ice cream can cure anything, including a rough day. It's just what you need. What we both need."

I watched him scoop out the brown sludge from the container with open skepticism. "Chocolate Explosion," I read from the carton. "It will explode in my stomach?"

His smile flashed again. "No, on your taste buds, but only in the best way. Trust me."

I didn't, not exactly. But as crazy as it sounded, I'd started to think maybe Kal-El wasn't the traitorous enemy Father had painted him to be.

Kal set the bowl in front of me, and I picked up the spoon. I liked chocolate, I knew that, but the melting concoction before me was… odd. He'd dug into it with gusto though, so I sampled a small amount.

"Blessed be Rao… This is the best thing I've ever had in my mouth!" I gasped, immediately cramming in another bite as fast as I could.

His smile turned smug. "Told you so."

We ate the rest of the carton, and I felt like a bloated _pryllgu_ , but very satiated. It occurred to me that it would be a perfect moment for Kal-El to strike at me in revenge, now that I was full and sluggish, but he seemed even more lethargic than me.

Slipping from his stool, he went to a closet and withdrew a heavy quilt and pillow, laying them on the couch.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Setting up on the couch to get some rest. You take the bed."

"You wish me to sleep here?"

He straightened and fixed me with a direct look. "Do you have somewhere else to go?"

"No…"

"Then get some rest. We'll figure things out in the morning." He sat down heavily on the couch, and I heard that extra hitch of pain-filled breath.

"I can't take your bed," I objected, making no move to the bedroom. "You're wounded, clearly you should sleep in the bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

Kal didn't budge. "I'll sleep fine, don't worry about me."

"Of course you will, in your _bed_."

"You're my guest, I couldn't let you take the couch."

"You're several inches taller than I am, and twice as muscular," I pointed out. "I'll be far more comfortable on the couch than you will."

"I've slept on the couch before, it's fine," he insisted, but I wasn't about to give up so easily.

"I'm not sleeping in your bed after wounding you."

"I told you, I'll be fine. And I'm not sleeping in the bed, so you might as well take advantage of it."

"Well, neither am I, so if you intend to sleep on the couch, then I'll take the floor," I declared, hands settling on my hips resolutely.

"I insist…"

"I insist _more_."

His jaw ticked as his lips pressed into a thin line. "Fine, if that's what you want to do. I'll be out here on the couch, so have a good night."

We stared at each other across the room. "You have a good night as well," I grumbled, and then I stalked into the bedroom and noisily grabbed a pillow and the quilt from the bottom of the bed and threw them to the floor.

"Stubborn mule," he said under his breath, but of course, I heard him plainly. I made a mental note to ask the Google what a mule was.

The floor was hard, but I'd slept in more uncomfortable places before, and I was too tired to care. Through the closed door, I heard him settle down on the couch, every soft groan of pain that left his lips making me wince. "Thank you for your hospitality," I said softly, guilt still eating at me.

"You're welcome."

"I still hate you." It felt important to say that.

"I know," he said with enough cheer in his voice that I felt his smile.

I smiled in the dark myself as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

~~~Clark~~~

Another reason to sleep on the couch was that the sun reached that part of the apartment first. Clark basked in the sunlight, the healing rays doing more for him in minutes than hours of sleep. Taking in his first pain-free breath, he sighed in relief, grateful for his rapidly healing metabolism. He couldn't imagine what it must be like living with broken ribs for weeks. Instead of getting up and around, as he did most mornings, he allowed himself the luxury of lying in the sun, soaking up the therapeutic warmth.

It gave him plenty of time to think about what to do with Kyria. Keeping her there was a terrible idea. The apartment was too small, and he hadn't seriously thought about her staying over for more than the night. At the same time, he couldn't just kick her out into the world on her own, not when she was at such a critical stage in her adaptation to Earth. One thing seemed certain, he needed to keep her away from Lex Luthor's influence before she ended up down a dark path without even realizing it.

He'd just risen and gone to the kitchen to see what he had in the fridge for breakfast food when Kyria emerged from the bedroom wearing his too big clothes, looking rumpled and sleepy, and sort of adorable with her hair tangled around her shoulders. He never would've guessed to look at her that she had it in her to beat him within an inch of his life.

"Good morning," he said with a good-natured smile.

"Good morning," she replied, hugging her arms close to her body as her gaze fell on him. "I'll retrieve my clothes and be out of your way…"

"No, you don't have to rush right off if you don't want to." Clark was torn between blocking her entrance to the fire escape slider or the front door, and chose the slider. "Stay, have some breakfast at least before you go."

It was easy to see the struggle on her face, every emotion flitted with fluid grace across her features; she was entirely without guile. "I've already trespassed on your hospitality long enough…" she started to object, when he clearly heard the rumble of her stomach.

"It's no trouble, I was about to make breakfast for myself anyway," he said, turning back to the fridge as if it didn't matter to him one way or the other. "I'm thinking… an omelet and sourdough toast with strawberry jam. My mother makes these amazing preserves, you should really try it if you have a sweet tooth." She'd sure enjoyed the ice cream the night before.

"I enjoy fresh strawberries," he heard her say behind him. "What is involved in preserving them?"

Clark smiled into the fridge.

He kept up a running commentary as he fixed them breakfast. First going into the jam making process and then more about the ingredients that went into the omelet, and how bread was baked. She had an inquisitive mind, and no end of questions that he was happy to answer if he could. Growing up on a farm was useful to answer most of them, and his near-photographic memory helped with the rest of it.

While they ate, he made sure not to push her about where she was going or what her plans were, wanting her to grow comfortable with him again, the way she'd been last night. Plus, he honestly wasn't sure what to do with her. Sure, she could stay with him for a few days, but what about after that? Maybe Lois would have some ideas? She was the most resourceful person he'd ever met, and if she didn't have any solutions, she'd probably know where to point him in the right direction to find one.

Speak of the devil, he heard her step out in the hallway and smiled to himself, thinking she was worried enough about him to check up on him bring over a container of soup. Clark wasn't sure when he'd been able to pick out the sound of her voice, or step, or even her heartbeat over anyone else's, but he was so highly attuned to her, he didn't even have to use his x-ray vision to know it was her when she rang the bell.

He had the door open before her finger came away from the doorbell, her smile bright as she held up a container of chicken noodle soup. "I didn't know you made house calls," he grinned, stepping aside in invitation.

"I might not have if I'd known you were going to be in such good shape," she replied, her eyes searching his face anxiously before relaxing into an easier smile as she strode through the door. "You!" she gasped as she noticed Kyria at the breakfast bar.

Kyria's eyes also bulged in shock, but quickly narrowed in hostility. "You…" she replied with a deadly calm.

Three things happened all at the same time. Red hot lasers spat from Kyria's eyes, directed right at Lois' head. In that same instant, Lois screamed and dropped the soup, even as Clark stepped in between them to shield her from the attack. The heat rays hit his chest, burning a hole in his t-shirt, but otherwise harmless.

"Kyria!" he said sharply, as he might've to Hank when he was a puppy. It did the trick, and her eyes scrunched shut almost immediately. "Careful," he said in a much milder tone. "You do that to her again and she doesn't walk away from it." In a flash he stood before her, in case she tried something else.

To her credit, Kyria looked absolutely horrified with her outburst, her eyes wide and tearing. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… I just…"

"I know," he nodded, and he did understand. He couldn't count how many times he'd lost his temper as a kid and almost hurt someone. Badly. Eventually he'd learned how to control it, and so would she. "It's okay."

"Is it?" Lois demanded, stepping away from the puddle of soup on the floor. "What's she doing here, Clark?"

Grabbing a dishtowel from the kitchen counter, he dropped it over the puddle and drew Lois aside. "She didn't want to hurt you, not badly anyway. She's just having issues controlling her temper."

"That didn't answer my question." Her voice was hard with anger and frustration, her pulse still beating a fast tattoo, and Clark took a deep breath, knowing his reply wouldn't do anything to help remedy that.

"She's staying here for a while."

To his surprise, she burst out laughing. "I think maybe I stepped into bizarro-world there for a minute. I thought you just said she's living here with you."

"Just for a few days."

"With you."

He took another deep, steadying breath. "She needs my help, Lo."

"Yeah?" She let out another short bark of laughter. "So, the last time you saw her she tried to murder you and now it's all water under the bridge?"

"We're… working past those difficulties."

"I didn't mean to nearly melt your face off," Kyria approached with another dish towel. "It was purely instinctive."

"Private conversation here," Lois snapped back, and Kyria drew back in surprise.

"You wish me to leave?"

"No, we'll go for a walk," Clark suggested, but Kyria shook her head, already headed for the door.

"I don't want to cause any trouble," she said with a worried smile. "I'll go for a walk."

"Okay, but _walk_ ," he said softly. "Don't do anything to draw attention, there will be plenty of people out there on their morning commute."

"I will," she promised, flashing him the briefest of smiles before regarding Lois with apprehension as she left the apartment.

Reasonably sure she'd come back, particularly since her own clothing was still hanging in his bathroom, Clark turned to Lois. "I know what you're going to say."

"Do you?" she replied, arms folded over her chest. "Then please tell me, because I'm actually out of words for this one, Clark."

"She doesn't have anyone else in the world to help her."

"And who's fault is that? She's the one who came out swinging."

"It's mine." His expression darkened with guilt and anger directly at himself. "I'm the one who took her family from her. Me. She's my responsibility now."

"No." Lois took hold of his arms, her hands soft and warm. "She's not a child, she can take care of herself."

"How can you say that? She's completely unfamiliar with our way of life. She has nowhere to stay, no way of making a living in this society, especially when people find out who she is. And as soon as they do it'll be like there's a giant target painted on her back."

"Maybe there should be? Maybe we should be having this conversation with General Swanwick? I'm sure he can help… place her."

Pulling away from her grasp, he focused on the mundane task of mopping up the spilt soup. "You know what that would entail. She'd be locked up, experimented on, that's no way to live. And once she lost her patience with that, she'd break out of their custody, only she'll be even more disgruntled. _Then_ she'll be our enemy."

"Clark, she said it was _instinctive_ to melt my face off."

"She has some anger issues," he acknowledged with a nod as he stood up with the noodley mess. "Try to see things from her perspective. You were instrumental in sending her ship back to the Phantom Zone. Can't you see how you might not be her favorite person?" He frowned as he dumped the whole thing into the trash and looked at the ruin of his shirt.

"And you are now?"

"We're learning to build some trust between us."

"How? By sitting around drinking cocoa and braiding each other's hair? Clark… how can you just…"

"How can I try to teach her that she has nothing to fear from us? How can I try to show her the beauty in this world and that people are basically good if given the chance? How can I try to give her a future to hope for?"

"With you?" she asked, her lips pursed in speculation.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you dangling the happily ever after carrot in front of her? The whole deal, with a picket fence and 2.5 superkids running around in the yard?"

"No, of course not. Lois, she's like a little sister to me."

"Does _she_ know that?"

* * *

~~~Kyria~~~

I'd promised to take a walk, but after I left the apartment, I took the stairs to the next floor below and sat in the stairwell. I knew very well that Lois had the power to sway his heart against me and send me away. If I concentrated, I heard the conversation quite plainly, as soon as I learned to filter out the noise from the rest of the building. It went about as I expected, Lois didn't want me around. What did surprise me was how strongly Kal championed me after I'd wronged him. Why did he wish to help me so adamantly?

The talk eventually wound down, and the sounds of them putting their mouths on each other told me they'd reached an accord. I just wasn't sure what had been decided, as a gaggle of children racing to catch the bus threw off my concentration until they reached the ground floor and I'd missed part of the conversation.

My ears felt very hot as I listened to them trade tender words, and I thought maybe I would go take that walk and give them some belated privacy, but then Lois left to change out of her soupy clothes and get to work.

Once I heard the elevator doors slide shut, I climbed the stairs to retrieve my things. Poised to knock, the door was opened by Kal-El. He looked almost relieved to see me again. Maybe he preferred to get it over with quickly?

"Come on in," he said, walking away from the door to finish tugging on a fresh t-shirt to replace the one I'd incinerated.

I wasn't able to meet his gaze. I could've seriously hurt Lois. And while I still, quite literally, hated her with a fiery passion, I had no wish to kill her. Certainly not in front of Kal, even though I'd once dreamed of that very thing as a fitting punishment for their crimes. Only… could I really fault Lois for trying to save her planet? I had to think more about that one.

"Are you going to send me away now?" I asked, expecting a swift judgment.

"No. Well… actually, maybe it wouldn't be the worst thing ever to get out of town."

I simply nodded. He not only wanted to turn me away, but for me to leave his city. It was understandable. And the world was a large place, it was all the same to me. "Where will you send me?"

" _Take_ you. We're both going, so you can get that sad puppy look off of your face," he smiled, and my brows twitched together in confusion.

"A sad puppy? I thought I looked like Bambi?"

That made him laugh, low and deep. "Who told you that, Lex?"

"He said it could be used as a weapon against you, but I wasn't willing to beat you through lies and deceit."

"That's very honorable of you."

"Duty and honor are all I know."

Kal-El laid a hand on my shoulder. "Let's work on that, shall we?"

 **A/N: I tried to think where Clark might think to take Kyria to get her head on straight. Any guesses where that might be?**

~~~ Feedback is Love ~~~


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Superman or any of the DC characters, or the setting, I'm just playing in their universe for the first time. Also, as a reminder, my Lex Luthor's modeled after Smallville's Lex in my head (played by Michael Rosenbaum).

 **A/N: I'll be dropping to update more like once a week-ish now, this is the busy season at work, plus the holiday stuff. So even if I have time to write, I'm pretty braindead most evenings. Those of you still reading, thanks for your patience!**

" _Are you going to send me away now?" I asked, expecting a swift judgment._

" _No. Well… actually, maybe it wouldn't be the worst thing ever to get out of town."_

 _I simply nodded. He not only wanted to turn me away, but for me to leave his city. It was understandable. And the world was a large place, it was all the same to me. "Where will you send me?"_

" _Take you. We're both going, so you can get that sad puppy look off of your face," he smiled, and my brows twitched together in confusion._

" _I look like a sad puppy? I thought I looked like Bambi?"_

 _That made him laugh, low and deep. "Who told you that, Lex?"_

" _He said it could be used as a weapon against you, but I wasn't willing to beat you through lies and deceit."_

" _That's very honorable of you."_

" _Duty and honor are all I know."_

 _Kal-El laid a hand on my shoulder. "Let's work on that, shall we?"_

* * *

"You brought me here?" I asked, staring at the weathered farmhouse in confusion. We'd taken a circuitous route, Kal-El daring me to keep up – which I had without a problem. In fact, I'd guess that even though he seemed to be stronger, I was faster. Only the fact that he knew the actual destination and kept changing his direction on a dime kept Kal ahead of me. Still, I wasn't sure why he'd brought me there.

"Sure, why not here? It's quiet and out of the way, and believe it or not, it's a great place to clear your mind and think things over." Kal wore street clothes over his suit, faded jeans and a t-shirt with a hoodie and ballcap. I wore my own special clothes, because his borrowed baggy ones wouldn't stay on at high speeds, so I'd shed them somewhere off the coast of Shanghai. "And besides, there's not much my mom's apple pie can't cure," he grinned.

I found it strange that he considered his adoptive human parents with such open affection, but bit my tongue against remarking upon it. After the way he'd helped me, I had little desire to provoke him. "Do you really think your… mother will want to receive me as a guest?" I asked, my voice pitched low, because I could hear her moving around inside. She hadn't noticed our arrival yet.

Kal hesitated for a moment before replying, "I think once she learns to understand your circumstances she will."

"My father terrorized her in order to find the codex."

"I think she'll surprise you," he smiled, starting up the dirt road.

"If you say so." So far I'd been surprised by nearly everything else about him, after all.

We got all the way up to the porch before the screen door was flung open by his mother. "Clark! It's so good to see you!" she gushed, only to be swept into his arms with a warm hug. "Who's your friend?" she asked, when he set her back on her feet, her smile fading once she recognized me. "Oh…"

Kal kept a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Ma, this is Kyria. Kyria, this is my mother, Martha Kent."

Her gaze pinged back and forth between us. "I don't understand. Didn't she try to… Didn't I see you on the news?"

"Yes, I… I was very…" I mashed my lips together, not knowing what to say. The things I'd publicly declared about Kal were… off base, I knew that now. But some of it was still true. It still disturbed me the way some people seemed to worship him. I set my shoulders, expecting a rebuke, but Kal was quick to jump to my defense.

"She'd just lost everyone, Ma. Her Father, her people, she was still grieving. We're… working past that."

"Oh." She turned more thoughtful than fretful, and considered that for a few moments. "Oh, of course. I understand."

"You do?" This was not the reaction I'd been expecting, given Lois' continued hatred of me. Hatred I understood. This benevolence was baffling. "Could you explain it to me? I'm still a bit muddled."

"Of course you are, dear," Martha laughed warmly, stepping out of the shelter of Kal's embrace to draw me closer by the elbow. "Come on inside, I'll make you a cup of tea."

I tensed the instant she touched me, but when no attack came, I allowed myself to be pulled into the house. The old farmhouse was foreign to me, like no place I'd ever been before. Every item worn from years of use, but nothing in disrepair. There were very few synthetic materials either, the furniture was predominantly made of wood, the coverings of faded cottons. At first, I missed the sheen of Lex's lodgings, but I couldn't deny the chair they sat me on was very comfortable despite the fact that it was unstable. Instead of a standard base, it had two curved pieces that allowed the chair to teeter first forward, and then back. I thought at first it was an exercise piece, designed to help stabilize the core muscles, but it took nearly no effort to keep it in one position.

For a few minutes, Martha quizzed me on whether I'd eaten recently and where I'd been staying. And then she exchanged glances with Kal, and they stopped focusing on me, chatting easily with each other about what they'd been up to. It was easier to breathe then, and I could continue my study of my foreign surroundings. Just like in Kal's apartment, there were framed photographs everywhere, most of them of him.

"Ma, I was sort of hoping she could stay here for a while," Kal said, diverting my full attention back to the conversation.

To my surprise, Martha looked to me instead of replying. "Is that something you'd like, honey?"

I ignored the endearment, still unsure why humans used them so often. "If it's not too much trouble…"

"It's no trouble at all. It'll be nice to have another woman around for a change," she smiled easily before her gaze went back to Kal. "But, ah… you'll be staying too, right?"

"For a day or two, until she's settled."

Her tone turned sour. "But it's almost Christmas. And it's been so long since you came to visit."

"I was just here last week."

"Stopping in to make repairs and then flitting out without even sharing a meal isn't my idea of a visit," she volleyed back, hands on her hips until he let out a long sigh.

"Alright, fine. I'll stay until after the holiday. But I might have to zip out every now and then when I'm needed."

"Naturally," she grinned in triumph. "Now, Kyria, I'll bet you're a natural at peeling potatoes. Shall we find out?"

* * *

While Kal slipped out to work on mending a fence, Martha showed me how to peel potatoes and carrots, chatting the whole time about the process and what she was doing for the rest of the meal, a recipe that had been handed down to her from her grandmother. I was surprised to find that the humans valued traditions the same way we had, just about different things. I'd have to think more about that later.

At first, I wasn't sure how to behave around her. I hardly remembered my own mother, and from what I did recall she wasn't anything like Martha Kent. She seemed content to rattle on without much in the way of comment from me, but gradually began to pepper more questions in to draw me into the conversation. She would've made a master interrogator. I'd have to think more about that later too.

Once the meal was in the oven, she led me up to the attic, a storage space above the house. "I'm sure we can find you something else to wear up here, Lord knows we never throw anything out."

"This suit is actually quite comfortable," I replied, but I still followed her, curious to see what other things were stored up there.

"I'm sure it's fine for gallivanting about the world, but you'll get some looks around here if you go around wearing that all the time. And a pretty girl like you deserves to have more than one outfit anyway."

"And that is important here on Earth, isn't it? Being pretty?" It'd seemed to matter a great deal to Lex, and that was the impression I got from the television.

"To some it is," she said with a half shrug as she moved a box out of the way. "I think it's more important to have a beautiful spirit than a beautiful face. But there's no reason why you can't have both," she added with a quick wink and a smile. "Here we go." She found a large, brass bound trunk and opened it, digging through the contents. "Oh… no, that's not my trunk that's Grandma Kent's. Well, that might be a good fit for you as well," she considered aloud, holding up a red dress. "My, there are some real treasures in here."

"I couldn't take your treasures," I started to say, but she cut me off with stubborn insistence.

"Nonsense, it's not doing anybody any good up here gathering dust. A thing's not worth much if it can't be made useful. I think some of it's even back in style again." She pulled garment after garment out of the trunk, making two piles of everything from high waisted pants and delicate blouses to sweet flowered dresses, and heavier work clothes. "We'll have to get you some new underthings, I don't think you want to wear any of these monstrosities," she snorted, tucking the discard pile back into the trunk. Good thing, as I didn't recognize some of the things she'd held up.

Martha stood and stretched before picking up the pile of keepers. "I think I'll want to give them a rinse and hang them up in the afternoon sun to freshen them up a little. You feel free to keep poking around if you like. I think there are some shoes in one of these somewhere. You're welcome to pretty much anything you find up here."

"Thank you, Mrs. Kent," I said, feeling more gratitude for these second-hand garments than the entire closet of luxuries Lex had offered me. The Kents were of modest means, yet so generous. And not even with a stranger, but someone who'd even threatened her son not so long ago.

"It's my pleasure, I'm sure. And call me Martha, honey," she smiled, squeezing my arm on her way to the stairs.

* * *

Dinner was… interesting. There were fewer dishes available than at Lex's table, and the flavors were less complex, but they went together with a far more pleasing combination. Roast beef with mashed potatoes and carrots, fresh baked bread rolls, a crisp green salad, and all of the vegetables from their own garden. In addition to the hearty food, there was hearty conversation between Kal and Martha, her gently ribbing him over anecdotes she thought I might find amusing, and his heartfelt recollections of his adoptive father. And all this while the family dog lay under the table on his belly, waiting for the odd crumb or scrap to fall to the floor.

After dinner, I volunteered to help wash dishes with Kal, and I broke the first glass when I misjudged the amount of pressure needed to wash it.

"Maybe try to be more gentle, like you're holding an egg," he suggested.

"Which might be a helpful suggestion if I'd ever held an egg before," I frowned, picking up the shards of broken glass, which were awfully slippery in my soapy hands.

Kal laughed at that. "An egg's shell is very delicate, very easy to break. It's okay, you just have to learn control. It's better if you break a glass or two than someone's bones by accident. Actually, that's probably a good exercise for you. Maybe tomorrow I'll get you to collect the eggs in the morning."

"Collect them from where?"

"From the chicken coop."

"You store your eggs in a chicken coop?"

His expression grew incredulous. "You did know that eggs come from chickens, didn't you?"

"What do you mean they come from chickens?"

"The chickens lay them. You know, biologically produce them, instead of giving live birth to their young, they're born in a protective shell."

"I've been eating chicken fetus for breakfast?"

"No, the egg is unfertilized, it's not an actual bird, it's… just the… the ovum."

"As if that was less appalling," I swallowed back the distaste at the notion. And I'd really enjoyed eggs too… "Maybe I don't want to know where any more food originates," I mumbled.

"Sorry, you're on a farm. Step outside and you'll get an education on where more than one kind of food comes from."

"Lovely," I huffed under my breath, taking more pains with the rest of the dishes.

Once we were done setting the kitchen to rights, we joined Martha in the living room, where she sat in the unbalanced chair, rocking back and forth, a printed book in hand.

"What are you studying?" I asked politely, taking a seat on the sofa.

She looked up with a smile. "Oh, I'm just reading the new Nora Roberts."

"I'm unfamiliar with her field of expertise. What subject is she an expert in?"

"The human heart, I guess you could say," she replied with a chuckle. "But I'm not studying anything, I'm just reading for relaxation. Don't mind me though, you two can turn the TV on, you won't disturb me."

"Actually, there's no game on tonight, so a book sounds pretty good right about now," Kal replied, going to stand in front of the bookshelf.

After a few moments, I joined him, reading the spines. They didn't seem to be instructional either, or if they were, it was not a subject that I recognized. "You have books for leisure?" I asked softly, not wanting to disturb Martha's concentration.

His brows rose in surprise. "Of course we do. Don't you?"

"No. Our books were for study. And they weren't bound so primitively as these." All of ours were in electronic format.

"I happen to _like_ print books," he replied with a smirk. "There's just something about them." Selecting one from the shelf, he lifted it to his nose and breathed deeply with satisfaction.

Following his lead, I picked one up from the book case and took a tentative sniff. It smelled of pressed wood pulp and dust. I decided he had some kind of a strange fetish, but it still made me smile. "Then all of these are fictional stories, like the movies?"

"Yes, exactly."

"Why not just watch the movie?"

"That's like asking… why not take a supplement instead of enjoying a well-cooked meal."

"You have me there. The food here is delicious," I admitted.

"This is the same thing. If you watch a movie, it's entertaining enough, but you're only being shown one person's vision of that story. Read the same story in a book and… the possibilities are endless."

"I'm not sure I understand."

He handed me a book. "Take a look at this one and we'll talk after you've finished it."

"Alright," I agreed. "A Christmas Carol, by Charles Dickens. This is a well-known book?"

"Very, and appropriate for the season. The language is a bit old fashioned and formal, but you should be able to handle it. Actually, you might prefer it."

"Thank you," I replied, already flipping through the front matter to get to the beginning of the story as I took a seat on the couch.

The next thing I knew, I felt a light touch at my shoulder, and looked up to see Martha smiling down at me. Kal was nowhere in sight, and most of the lights in the house were extinguished. A quick glance at the clock on the mantle told me that a few hours had lapsed while I'd been entertained by the book in my hands.

"Here, honey. I forgot to look for something for you to sleep in earlier. This isn't exactly fashionable, but it'll keep you warm and cozy while you sleep." She handed over a white flannel gown with long sleeves and little pink flowers all over. "Be sure to turn out the lights when you go on up to bed, okay?"

"Thank you," I replied, my hands smoothing over the soft material. "I don't sleep much at night, but I'll try to be quiet so as not to disturb your rest."

"Really?" Her eyes widened in surprise. "Clark is always out like a light as soon as it hits ten o'clock, and then a train couldn't wake him until he's good and ready," she chuckled softly. "I think it's because his senses are always on such a high alert when he's awake, it just shuts down to let him recharge for the next day."

That must be nice. "I wish I could do that. I've never been a deep sleeper though. We were frequently roused for drills in the middle of the night on the ship, the better to be prepared for any eventuality."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that here. Won't be anyone up except for maybe a mouse or two, but they'll leave you alone. Clark's always up at dawn though, so he'll keep you company if you're awake then. You can take the boy out of the farm, but you can't take the farm out of the boy. He'll be up to see to the animals first thing, whether I ask him to or not."

"Watching the sun come up is one of my favorite things."

"I expect you two have that in common," she smiled. "You're our guest here though, you don't need to see to any of the chores, so just enjoy it and take it easy."

"I don't mind helping, though I've never worked on a farm before."

"There's plenty of time for that if you feel the need to pitch in. Don't you worry about it if you feel the need to sleep in though, I'd rather you get your rest." She patted my shoulder, even as I shook my head.

"I'd rather I did too, but it's fine. I'm used to it."

"Well, get some rest. Maybe all this country air will do you some good?" she smiled, giving my shoulder a little squeeze. Martha paused at the foot of the stairs. "Maybe you just need to find a place where you're comfortable enough to stop half listening for trouble?"

 **A/N: So what did you think? A little bit of a change of pace.**

~~~Feedback is Love~~~


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Superman or any of the DC characters, or the setting, I'm just playing in their universe for the first time. Also, as a reminder, my Lex Luthor's modeled after Smallville's Lex in my head (played by Michael Rosenbaum).

 **A/N: More fun on the farm.**

" _Watching the sun come up is one of my favorite things."_

" _I expect you two have that in common," she smiled. "You're our guest here though, you don't need to see to any of the chores, so just enjoy it and take it easy."_

" _I don't mind helping, though I've never worked on a farm before."_

" _There's plenty of time for that if you feel the need to pitch in. Don't you worry about it if you feel the need to sleep in though, I'd rather you get your rest." She patted my shoulder, even as I shook my head._

" _I'd rather I did too, but it's fine. I'm used to it."_

" _Well, get some rest. Maybe all this country air will do you some good?" she smiled, giving my shoulder a little squeeze. Martha paused at the foot of the stairs. "Maybe you just need to find a place where you're comfortable enough to stop half listening for trouble?"_

* * *

I didn't magically find a good night's sleep on the farm, but it was enough. The next morning, I was up by dawn, the sound of Kal stirring below drawing me from my room. By the time I made it to the bottom of the stairs, he stood there holding out a cup of steaming coffee.

"I thought you could use a cup," he said with a faint smile, and I took the cup more to be polite than any interest in the drink. Why he felt the need for such a beverage puzzled me.

"The caffeine will have little effect on us."

"It's not about the caffeine." Kal stepped out onto the back porch and sat in another unstable chair. "It's about taking a few moments to greet the day and find a bit of peace and quiet."

I knew from trial and error that it wasn't my favorite drink, but this time I detected a waft of chocolate, and hazarded another test. It was nice and warming, the cream and chocolate mellowing the bitter flavor. Sitting beside him in the other unstable chair, I found it to be actually quite soothing to rock back and forth as we watched the sun come up.

"That looks good on you," he offered after a few minutes of quiet contemplation. "Mom's nightgown," he added when I stared at him blankly.

"It does?" It wasn't nearly as tight or revealing as most of the current clothing that seemed to be in fashion. What was it about the night dress that he found appealing?

"Yes, it makes you…" his hand wavered back and forth as he searched for the right word, "softer, I guess. Like you're more at ease."

"I don't think that's the clothing, it's this place." I _was_ more at ease, even though it was as far removed from my upbringing as I could imagine. There was something soothing about the acres of life growing around us, and the lack of mechanical noises in the immediate surroundings. Objectively, I understood that it was quite chilly out, but neither of us felt the effects of the cold. Still, cupping the mug between my hands was pleasant.

"It's pretty great, isn't it?" His smile widened, and it was hard to resist. I found myself smiling back, until I felt foolish, and took another sip of coffee.

"So, how did you like the book?"

He seemed to want to draw me out. I wasn't used to such casual conversation. Interrogations and reports, these I understood. Even my conversations with Lex had been more about an exchange of cultures, both of us learning from the other. But conversation with no purpose other than to learn more about the other's thoughts and opinions was foreign to me.

Why would he care whether I enjoyed the book or not? But I didn't see the harm in replying. "It was very entertaining," I admitted. "I finished it late last night, but it would've been faster to watch it in a movie."

"I suppose that's true," he nodded. For a moment it looked he might say more, but then he changed his mind. "Well, you can sit and enjoy your coffee, I need to take care of some repairs in the barn."

"Do you need any help?" I'm not sure why the offer came so automatically from me, but it seemed to please him.

"Sure, I can always use a hand. Go get dressed first though. You're going to want something that'll give you ease of movement, and can stand to get a little dirty. Did you find anything like that up in the attic?"

"Yes, I think I have something that will do," I agreed, deciding to comply with his request in order to appease his mother, even though my own clothing would give me the most ease of movement and was easy to clean. "I'll be down directly."

I changed into a pair of denim overalls with a blue checkered blouse, with my own boots, as they were the only shoes that fit. Given his warning, I pulled my hair back into a long, thick braid, taking pains not to plait it as if for battle, not wanting to give Kal a mixed message.

I found him up on the roof of the barn, and he glanced up at me with a smile when I landed beside him. "Great, perfect timing. Hold this here. I'll be right back, I need to get some tar to patch this."

It went like that for an hour or more. It appeared there was no shortage of repairs that needed making. It was all alien to me, but Kal showed me what to do, or how to stay out of the way while he did them. I got the feeling he could've completed them a lot quicker without my help, but he was very patient and didn't seem to be in a rush.

Martha called us in for breakfast after a while, and there was more cheerful conversation and laughter over the hearty meal. After that, she pressed me into service, showing me her usual morning routine. The cow didn't seem to appreciate my efforts to milk her, but the pigs enjoyed the slops, and the chicken their feed. I got to hold an egg in my hand. It made an awful mess as I gauged how much pressure the fragile shell could take, but it did help me understand to be careful with my strength.

I was in the barn, neatly stacking bales of hay when Kal appeared in the doorway. "You're gonna be out here all day if you keep moving like a snail," he called out.

"A snail… a shelled gastropod," I frowned at him. "Are you implying that I'm slow?"

"If the shell fits," he smirked, arms crossed over his chest.

"I didn't know there were any time constraints."

"There aren't, but Grandma Kent can move faster than that, and she's been six feet under for twenty years."

"Six feet under what?"

"Ground. It means she's dead and buried."

"You bury your dead in the ground? To decompose into the soil?" That sounded vaguely horrific.

"Not really the point I was going for," he muttered before taking a deep breath and trying again. "I was hoping to go into town today, but at this rate you'll be stacking bales for a week."

It was my turn to cross my arms over my chest at the insult. "You know I'm faster than you. I thought we'd already established that." I simply hadn't realized there was a rush.

"I'm not ready to concede that point just yet. How about a race?"

"I'd rather finish this task your mother set me to, but we can race later." It was important to me to repay her for her hospitality.

"Why not kill two birds with one stone?"

I understood the words, but wasn't clear on the implication at first. "You mean a race to see who can stack hay bales the fastest?"

"Sure, why not?" he shrugged with a smile. "You might be faster, but I'm stronger. It should be interesting to see which one of us finishes first. I'll take the right, you take the left."

"Fine, I accept your challenge," I decided, ready to make him regret his words. "Are you ready to begin?"

"Wait, what does the winner get?"

"Respect?" I raised a single brow, and he laughed.

"Alright, it's a deal."

"Fine, begin," I replied, immediately putting on a burst of speed to toss the two bales up and into the loft.

Kal swore under his breath and started in on his side, racing back and forth making perfectly neat stacks as he went while I kept throwing them up there, only stopping to straighten them with lightning speed once I ran out of room. My strategy proved faster, and my pile was complete a good four seconds before his.

"You cheated, you didn't say – ready, set, go. You just started," he huffed.

"You set no parameters as to how to begin the competition. Don't attempt to otter yourself out of this just because you were unprepared for my superior speed."

"Otter my what?" he blinked.

"Otter. A small, carnivorous mammal, often depicted as sneaky or treacherous in colloquial use."

Kal burst out laughing, staggering back onto his stacks of hay.

"Don't laugh at me," I scowled, as he continued to laugh his fool head off.

"I think… I think you mean a weasel," he got out, swiping at his eyes.

"What's the difference?"

He just laughed all the more.

"Don't laugh at me," I pleaded, embarrassment creeping into my anger as my cheeks flushed red hot.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," he breathed, his hands coming up. "You're faster, I admit it." The last chuckle stilled and he took a deep breath, his eyes still twinkling with mirth. "I think that's enough chores for now. Let's go have some fun."

* * *

Martha had laid out some sandwich fixings for us, and we ate lunch in relative silence, me still smarting a little over his laughter, and his thoughts far away for the moment. I could hear Martha outside in the backyard humming to herself as she hung the wash out to dry.

"I'll hop in the shower first, if you don't mind," he said as we put away the leftovers. "I promise not to use up all the hot water. I'm pretty good at taking a quick one."

"Shower?" I asked, surprised by the notion. The knees of my overalls were a little dusty, as were the cuffs, but I'd hardly worked up a sweat. Kal had more dirt stains on his clothes, and had clearly done some work near the pigsty, but I didn't think I was too bad. "Do I smell offensive?" I leaned up on my toes to press close to him so he could sniff me.

"No," he replied, his eyes widening, and then he swallowed, his throat cartilage bobbing. "Actually, you smell nice. Like sunshine and hay," he added, his hands cupping my elbows to steady me. "I just thought you might find it refreshing."

"Oh, alright." I pulled back, taking another step backwards when he didn't release me right away. "Yes, certainly, go have the first shower, I'll finish cleaning up down here."

"Okay, I'll be out in two shakes. That means very quickly," he added with a fast grin and then disappeared up the stairs in a soft rush of air. The sound of the shower turning on came just a few seconds later, and I busied myself with the few dishes from our lunch.

Proud that I'd managed it without breaking anything, I went upstairs to pick out some fresh clothing when I heard the water turn off. Just as I got to the hallway, Kal emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of steam, his hair damp and curling around his ears. He wore a clean pair of jeans and nothing else.

My eyes were instantly drawn to his bare chest. Time ground to a halt as I followed a drop of water from the ridge of his collarbone over the muscular planes of his chest and down the hollows and ridges of his defined abdomen. "You've, ah… healed very well," I managed to get out, unable to tear my gaze away.

Kal simply shrugged. "We're lucky that way."

"So… good then," I said, stepping to the side to let him pass.

"I'll see you downstairs," he chuckled, tugging a Chiefs t-shirt over his head as he walked away.

I took not too much longer than he did, opting not to wash my hair as it would take far too long to dry. After changing into one of the sweet, flowered, forties styled dresses, I quickly brushed out my hair and went down to find Kal.

He was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, his gaze lingering on me as I came down. I was getting better at reading the emotions behind his eyes, and first I picked up warmth, and then a crinkle of amusement.

"Am I wearing something wrong?" I asked, hands smoothing over the soft fabric.

"Those boots don't exactly go with that dress."

"None of the shoes I found fit," I shrugged. I hadn't thought it worthy of amusement though. Perhaps it was more ill-fitting than I'd realized.

"Well, we can go into town and pick you up a pair."

"I have no money," I pointed out, but he waved that away.

"Don't worry about it. Corn closed high this year, we're doing fine. You can pay us back by helping Mom out with the chores around the farm while you're here. I know she likes to be independent, but honestly, she can use the help. I try to come back when I can, but…"

"But you're off doing more important tasks."

"Not more important, just… hard to ignore when people are suffering."

"You can't help everyone."

"Some is better than none," he smiled with such assurance, I wondered at how he felt such conviction.

"You feel it is your responsibility then? To safeguard the lesser beings."

"They're not lesser beings, just different," he insisted, an exasperated puff of breath leaving his chest deflated for a second. "I guess I do feel like it's my responsibility to aid when I can. It's more than that though, I _want_ to help them. Don't you ever feel that pull? To use your abilities to help others?"

"I… don't know." Did that make me a bad person that it hadn't much occurred to me? Why did the thought of being a bad person in Kal's eyes bother me so? I'd have to think more about that later.

Kal left the subject alone for the trip into town in the shiny new truck purchased with the insurance settlement. Instead, he showed me the principles of driving, and offered to let me have a hand at it later, if I wanted to. I wasn't interested. Why drive when I could fly? In fact, I wasn't certain why we were driving in the first place. Why not fly? It was faster and more environmentally conscious.

A thought occurred to me as we approached town. "Your mother said I need undergarments as well. Can that be obtained here in your town?"

"Ah… yeah, probably. I've never gone shopping for ladies' underwear before," he replied, but from the way he shifted his weight in his seat and gripped the steering wheel, the question had bothered him in some way.

"If it's problematic, I can do without."

"No," he choked out. "I think we can find what you need."

We parked the truck at one end of town, where there was less reconstruction going on. There were few businesses that weren't touched in some way by the epic fight between Kal and my people. Even weeks later, there were still areas that were little more than rubble. It occurred to me that I might find a less than welcome reception in this town. When Kal exited the vehicle, I stayed in my seat, suddenly less eager for the shopping expedition.

"What's the matter?" he asked, leaning against my open window.

"This is a small town."

"Yes, it is."

"Won't any strangers here attract undue attention?"

Understanding dawned on his features. "It'll be okay. We'll tell people you're my cousin visiting from out of town."

"We're not related."

"Well…" His hand wavered back and forth. "In a roundabout sort of way, we are."

His willingness to stretch the truth surprised me, but would it really do any good? "Do you think that will fool the townspeople after my face was on the television?"

"People around here… they don't question things too closely."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning there were a lot of things that happened when I grew up here. Things that couldn't be explained and nobody talked about. After the damage from the battle, I came to help clean things up. They didn't question why I was able to lift heavy beams or why my face was on TV. They just accepted me as Clark."

"Because they knew you as one of their own. That won't extend to me."

"You just have to give them a chance to get to know you."

Easy for him to say. "And what if they don't like what they find?"

"I do." His smile widened, and I could only stare back at him without comprehension.

"How can you say that after I tried to kill you?"

He brushed the idea away. "You didn't try to kill me."

" _Yes_ , I did." At first, at any rate.

"You're not a killer," he said with absolute confidence. "You could've done it if you'd really wanted to. You didn't want to." He shrugged, dismissing any further arguments about it. "You have a chance at a new life here, Kyria. You can be anything you want to."

"I don't know what to be," I admitted after a long silence.

"The good news is, you don't have to decide right this minute. Now…" Kal pulled the truck door open wide. "You do have to make one, very important decision."

"Which is?"

"What flavor ice cream to choose." He stood back, arm extending to the weathered sign above the storefront. _Swenson's Ice Cream Parlor._

"There's more than one flavor?"

"Just wait and see," he grinned.

* * *

~~~ Clark ~~~

Clark knew he probably shouldn't have led with the ice cream, but he'd wanted to chase that scared bunny look from her face and get her out of the car before they drew too much attention. Not that it was easy to avoid that. Kyria was right, it _was_ a small town, and her appearance by his side did draw more than a few stares.

It didn't help that she was stunningly beautiful, especially when one of her rare smiles lit her entire face. It kept sneaking up on him. They'd be digging post holes and she'd find a worm, or a ladybug would land on her knee and she'd laugh with such delight, it took his breath away.

Wherever they went, they drew attention. First at the ice cream parlor, where she sampled every single flavor before choosing chocolate explosion, and then at the department store where she picked out a pair of simple Mary Janes and surprisingly lacy underwear. At first it was just the staff that were drawn to her, but they began picking up other stray townsfolk who stopped to get a look at the newcomer.

Kyria was very reserved at first, almost shy except for her blunt speech. She seemed not to want to talk about herself much, so Clark filled in the blanks, spreading the story that she was his cousin, visiting for the holidays. And they were a friendly bunch too, any overly intrusive questions were swallowed for the moment, replaced with welcoming greetings and polite small talk until she lost that guarded expression and began to relax and enjoy the excursion. She even wheedled another scoop of ice cream for the road out of him.

When they got back to the farm, he sat her down on the couch with the Patrick Stewart version of _A Christmas Carol_ while he went out to see to the last of the daily chores. Kyria was in the exact same position when he returned, watching with rapt attention until the end credits started to roll.

"But that's not how I saw Scrooge at all," she frowned, and Clark just smiled.

"We're just getting started."

He put on _The Muppet Christmas Carol_ , and then _Scrooged_ after could admit he spent most of the time watching her reactions flit across her expressive face. A week ago, he would've said Kyria had a cold, regal beauty, but the more he got to know her, the warmer she seemed to him. She was utterly without guile, and he could read every emotion there from despair at the prospects of Christmas future to childish delight at the musical numbers.

Martha had gone up to read instead of watching the last movie, her thinly-veiled smile letting him know she had some amusing thoughts about their houseguest.

"So, what did you think?" he asked when the last movie was over.

"So many versions of the same story."

"And which is your favorite?"

"The singing puppets were most diverting, but…"

"But none of them were as vivid as the picture your own mind painted of the story, was it?"

"No, it wasn't. How did you know that would happen?" Her eyes widened in amazement, and he chuckled.

"I told you, reading is the best way to form your own opinions on the characters and the story."

"Alright, fine, you've convinced me. I'll take your next recommendation then."

"Hmm, how about… this one. _The Grapes of Wrath_. It's set in the late 30's, about the plight of farmers driven from their land by poverty. Or maybe you'd like something a little lighter?"

"No, this sounds fine," she replied, plucking the book from his hands, fingers sliding over the cover as she read the back jacket. "My reading English is getting faster the more I practice."

"I keep forgetting it's not your first language," he admitted. Apart from the random pop culture reference or the odd misuse of words – like that otter crack that still made him smile – she'd really mastered the dialect in a short time.

"I'm still a Kryptonian in my heart," she replied with a defiant tilt to her chin.

"I know." So far they'd kept from talking about it, but he knew the loss of her people still pained her deeply. "Tomorrow, I thought we'd do some shopping," he said, changing the subject.

"Was there something you forgot to purchase in town?"

"No, I thought maybe something a little more exotic. Indonesia, Morocco, or maybe Australia to start?" Why not? They could go anywhere in the world, and he was eager to show her more of the cultures the Earth had to offer, up close and personal.

"What are we shopping for?"

"Christmas." He still needed to find something special for Lois.

"Oh, Christmas," she nodded. "I saw this on the television. Are you buying jewelry or toys? Or both?"

"It's not just about jewelry or toys," he laughed. "It's about finding something special that lets the other person know how you feel about them."

"Why not simply tell them how you feel?"

"Not everyone's comfortable talking about their feelings."

"Why not?"

It was like talking to a toddler sometimes with the constant questions, but he tried to be as patient as possible. "It can be embarrassing and hard to articulate. How do you feel about me, for instance?"

A shade of discomfort passed across her brow. "I… hate you less now," she replied with a grudging pout.

Clark couldn't keep the smile from his lips. "I'll take it."

"Fine, how do you feel about me?" she challenged.

He'd told Lois he thought of her as a little sister, but suddenly he found it a lot harder to define. Saved by the bell, his phone rang, and he recognized the number. "Lois, I was just thinking about you. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, of course. I wanted to make sure you're okay when I didn't hear back from you."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I've been really busy, things to do around the farm and things…"

"No, it's fine. I'm not… I mean, I don't want you to think you have to check in with me. We didn't set an expectation or anything. I just wanted to hear your voice."

Clark smiled into his side of the phone. "It's nice to hear your voice too."

Kyria stood, hugging the book to her chest. "I'm going to go up and read," she whispered with a wan smile.

"Okay," he whispered back with a nod.

"Okay what?" Lois asked.

"Oh, nothing, I was just saying goodnight to Kyria."

The silence was deafening.

"Lois?"

"She's there with you on the farm?"

 _Uh oh._ He recognized that tone. "Yes. Did I not tell you I was bringing her here?"

"You said you were going home for the holiday, I didn't realize she was tagging along."

"I needed to take her somewhere. It's actually been really good for her."

The silence stretched between them again.

"Lois, it's fine."

"I just don't see how this is a good thing. Or why you think this is your responsibility."

"I told you, it's my fault she's all alone. And she's not such a bad kid. If you'd only give her a chance…"

"To melt my face off again?" Lois snorted. "I hope you know what you're doing, Clark. I really do," she sighed and then hung up.

"So do I," he replied to the empty room.

 **A/N: So, what do you guys think? Are you getting tired of stuff on the farm or should we keep it going until Christmas?**

~~~Feedback is Love~~~


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Superman or any of the DC characters, or the setting, I'm just playing in their universe for the first time. Also, as a reminder, my Lex Luthor's modeled after Smallville's Lex in my head (played by Michael Rosenbaum).

 **A/N: Welcome to the new readers, it's nice to see a few people following the story! Sorry this is late again, I blame the holidays and far too much sugar for making it hard to carve out the time to concentrate and get this down on paper! Merry Christmas, for those of you who celebrate it!**

" _Lois?"_

" _She's there with you on the farm?"_

Uh oh. _He recognized that tone. "Yes. Did I not tell you I was bringing her here?"_

" _You said you were going home for the holiday, I didn't realize she was tagging along."_

" _I needed to take her somewhere. It's actually been really good for her."_

 _The silence stretched between them again._

" _Lois, it's fine."_

" _I just don't see how this is a good thing. Or why you think this is your responsibility."_

" _I told you, it's my fault she's all alone. And she's not such a bad kid. If you'd only give her a chance…"_

" _To melt my face off again?" Lois snorted. "I hope you know what you're doing, Clark. I really do," she sighed and then hung up._

" _So do I," he replied to the empty room._

* * *

I didn't sleep well that night, but that was nothing new. The dawn came with its usual sense of peace and wonder, but something troubled me. The longer I went without being able to classify it, the more it troubled me, like a nagging _s'ditha_ under your suit that you can't reach. I went through the paces of the morning chores, and there was a satisfaction to be had from that, but my mood remained… subdued.

Kid. He'd called me a kid.

I was by no means a child. Not only was I far beyond physical maturity, I was well past the age of considering a mate and establishing my own domicile were I back on Krypton. Was that truly how Kal-El saw me? A child who was in need of mothering – was that why he'd brought me to his home? A child to be coddled and indulged. The thought bothered me, but I couldn't logically determine why.

Or perhaps it was the pity in his voice as he spoke of me being his responsibility because I was all alone. That was harder to swallow, that I was a burden to him, and it was the only reason for his kindness. Did he still fear me? It colored every word passed between us, and that troubled me more than I liked.

I sat in a corner of the coop, offering grains to the chickens from my hand as those thoughts swirled through my mind. They took what I offered, without judgment or fear, trusting blindly that I wouldn't lure them to their death with the promise of food. Which was ill-advised, considering that many of their brethren had met a similar fate in their plain sight. For a few moments I wished for such a simple life. To be cared for without worry of where the next meal would come from, sheltered from storm, surrounded by friends and family. Then again, I had no desire to be slaughtered for the farmer's table, nor to be caged and never know freedom. "Birds are stupid," I decided, standing and scattering the rest of the feed at once.

"Took you long enough. I thought you were going to feed them one grain at a time," Kal smirked, leaning against the gate post.

Yesterday I might've teased him back, but my mood was dark this morning. "Was there some other chore that needed my attention?"

His brows dipped as he studied me, and then said, "I think that's enough chores for the day. How about we go somewhere, like we talked about yesterday?"

"For your Christmas shopping?" Even that didn't fill me with much excitement. I had no money, and watching him shop for Lois made my stomach churn with something I didn't recognize and definitely didn't like.

"Sure, why not?"

"Alright," I replied without much enthusiasm, and his brows twitched closer together.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to. I just thought you might like to see more of the world."

"I can go anywhere I like, I don't need a chaperone." I stopped just short of insisting that I wasn't a child, catching the irony of it before it left my lips, souring them into a frown.

"I never said you did." His confusion grew more acute.

"It's not your responsibility to acclimate me to this world. I can manage on my own, you have no duty to me."

"Maybe I just like the idea of sharing some of the things I've seen with someone who can appreciate the beauty in them."

"Then take Lois," I snapped back irritably. "I'm sure she'd be overwhelmed with sweat to go anywhere you care to take her."

"Overwhelmed with sweat?" He stared back at me, baffled. "Kyria, I don't understand…"

How was I supposed to know what movie references were accepted culture and which were obscure? They seemed to have no rhyme or reason for their popularity. "Never mind, forget I said anything." Bringing Lois into the conversation was a mistake, that unpleasant churning had returned to my stomach.

He blinked at me for a few seconds and then gave a resigned nod. "Alright, if you'd rather not come with me, I'll just go by myself."

His defeated expression did something to me, and I was suddenly keen to do anything to make it go away. "Kal… I'm sorry," I blurted out, catching his hand as he turned to go. "I would like to see more of the world. What would you like to show me?"

This time he hesitated, not sure what to make of my mood swings. "Are you sure? I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to."

"As if you could," I snorted. That made him smile, and suddenly the tightness in my chest eased up.

"Okay, go get cleaned up and change into your suit. We'll be going fast," he grinned.

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know how to swim?" he laughed, and I resisted the urge to knock that ridiculously appealing smile from his face.

"How was I supposed to learn on board the ship? There were no bodies of water large enough on the planets we encountered in our search for Kryptonian outposts." Not that we'd been there for very long in any case.

"Well, we can fix that. I know just the place." Changing direction, he took off, trusting me to keep up, which I easily did. I knew from the general direction we were headed to the northern tip of Australia, but instead of going straight to the beach, we landed on the roof of a building. The better to blend in to the populace, he'd explained earlier about his habit of trying to land in as unobtrusive a place as possible. There we stowed away the bag of purchases he'd made in Tahiti and Shanghai. He also changed out of his suit, but said my clothes wouldn't draw too much attention.

The building we'd landed on was a resort, and Kal led me to a shop in the lobby. "Go ahead and pick out something to swim in."

"I have no money," I frowned, fingering the shiny red fabric of one of the bikinis.

"Consider it an early Christmas present, along with the swimming lesson."

"Alright, thank you," I smiled, taking the first one off the rack into the changing room. Only the suit was impossibly loose. I realized I'd picked the wrong size, even though it'd looked quite small on the hanger. I was about to change back into my clothes to select another, when I decided it was foolish when my undergarments served the same purpose. Placing the bikini carefully back onto the hanger, I stepped out of the changing booth with it in one hand any my clothes draped over the other.

"Wha… what are you doing?" Kal's eyes bulged as soon as he saw me.

"The bikini was the wrong size. I'll just wear my own garments."

"You can't go out in your underwear," he choked, looking around to see if anyone else was watching. There was another couple in the store, and Kal grabbed a t-shirt and held it up to cover me.

"Why not?" I batted away the t-shirt, it was an unflattering shade of green.

"Because it's your _under_ wear," he hissed.

"So? The material covers the same amount of flesh." I didn't see the relevant conundrum.

"But it's not as… lacy."

"Lacy is bad?"

"I wouldn't say that," he muttered, eyes dipping to my chest, before they shot up to my face again. "It's more revealing."

"I don't understand the nuances of human modesty," I sighed, completely baffled. It was acceptable to show my body, except for a few triangles of flesh, and it was okay to cover them with something thin, almost sheer, but not lacy.

"Just here, maybe one of these is a better fit." Dropping the t-shirt, he grabbed a few larger, single piece swimsuits into my hands.

"Alright, if it'll make you happy," I sighed, disappearing back into the changing room. There was one that fit fine, and it did allow for better range of motion which would be appreciated while swimming. The swimsuit met with Kal's approval, though he did insist on a small skirt-like cover-up for the short walk to the beach.

The swimming lesson did not go well.

No matter what I did, I seemed to sink to the bottom, lacking the buoyancy most humans possessed. With vigorous motion, I could propel myself through the water well enough, but under the water, not atop it. Since I didn't appear to need to breathe, I had no fear of drowning, but I couldn't get the hang of the proper amount of force needed to tread water without driving myself up and out of it.

We settled on the beach to dry off, which was quickly done thanks to the strong summer sun there. Even after we were dry, we both bathed in its balmy light, I soaked up the warmth and strength with a sigh of contentment, my earlier worries gone for the moment. There was a game of some sort going on in the sand nearby, and Kal spent some time explaining the rules of rugby to me and trying to justify why American football was far superior.

At one point the ball landed near my feet, and I picked it up and tossed it back to them without much thought. A rush of cheers erupted from the other players, and the one who caught it shook his hands as if they stung.

The guy next to him took the ball and lobbed it back at me. "Do that again, girlie," he cried out.

I looked to Kal, but he just shrugged with a big smile on his face.

I tossed it back, and the slight _oof_ as the guy caught it told me I hadn't been _too_ forceful, but the other cheered again.

"Oy, either of you two up for a game?" the first one called out, throwing the ball to Kal this time.

He caught it easily and turned to me with a lopsided grin. "Want to?"

"Is that a good idea? What if I hurt someone?" I had thrown the ball fairly lightly, but they'd been far too impressed, which made me think it'd been with some force.

"This will be a good time to practice control." He handed the ball to me. "Hold it like an egg, remember? And be careful not to tackle too hard. In fact, maybe don't tackle anyone but me at first."

He was inviting me to tackle him? "How can I say no to that," I grinned back.

We ended up on opposite teams. The other men were all very solicitous of me, especially when they found out we were _American_. I was about to tell them I wasn't from there, but Kal's subtle head shake made me keep silent. I took his words to heart and didn't tackle anyone, and neither did they tackle me either, only a few half-hearted attempts to slow me down, as I think they were afraid of putting hands on me inappropriately. All except for Kal. He had no problem stopping me in my tracks, and since he was stronger than me, he single-handedly kept me from scoring whenever I had the ball. Sadly, I hadn't the strength to return the favor, and he soon became the star player. Oddly enough, he did allow the humans to stop him some of the time, even though they were clearly weaker than me. What was the point of that?

The more points he scored, the more imperative it became to stop him at any costs. Until I finally tackled him with enough force to knock him from his feet. We rolled together, sand flying, limbs tangling, until we came to a stop with me victoriously straddling him, pinning him to the ground. "I did it!" I crowed, laughing in triumph, much as I had after melting the face off of his statue, and I felt him shaking with laughter beneath me. Wanting to see his acceptance that I'd bested him, I leaned up, my hair falling around us in a dark curtain, shielding his features from the sun.

"You did," he laughed, reaching up to brush the hair away from my eyes. "You sure did," he repeated softly, his face changing to an expression I couldn't fathom as he looked up at me, thumb feathering across my cheek. Something shifted between us, the laughter melting into something else. Neither one of us moved, we just gazed at each other, and for the first time… I started to think that not only wasn't this man my enemy, maybe he was my one true friend, the only man who could possibly understand me. And maybe I wanted more than friendship from him?

The sound of someone clearing his throat cut through the moment. "Ah… ball, mate?"

We both turned to see a small group of guys standing around expectantly, knowing smirks on their faces.

"Right, here you go," Kal replied, easily dislodging me as he sat up and lobbed the ball to him. His expression was cool, only the bright redness of his ears telling me he was in any way affected as he stood and held a hand out to me. "Guess we should stop holding up the game."

"Yes," I replied, taking his hand, though I didn't need it. No, that's not exactly true. I didn't need his assistance to stand, but in that instant, I needed to touch him, to find that connection again.

Kal didn't seem to share that need, dropping my hand as soon as I got to my feet. "Good tackle," he said with a faint smile, and jogged back to his teammates. He managed to dodge me fairly well after that, avoiding most physical contact, and letting me score a few points without attempting to stop me.

I thought about asking him why the change in behavior, but before I could draw him aside, he stopped, going very still, his ear cocked to the sky. "What is it?" I asked, and he held up a single finger. I heard it then, a deep rumbling I'd never perceived before from far below the Earth's surface. Some kind of quake? If so, it was too far away for me to feel.

"I have to go…" he mumbled, heading at a dead run for the resort where he'd stashed his suit. I followed, even as I heard the explosion from far away. Once we were away from the beach, he put on the burst of superspeed, changing in the space of a few heartbeats and launching himself into the sky. I followed without bothering to change, curiosity over what could be causing the seismic activity overruling all else.

We flew to a small cluster of islands, one of them spewing molten fire. A volcano, I recognized from my studies, placing the location as Bali. It was beautiful to behold, but I didn't understand the need for Kal's speedy retreat until I spied the village at the base of the mountain, directly in the path of the lava. Kal didn't pause for more than a few seconds to assess the situation, then flew down and ripped the metal roof off of one of the larger structures.

What good would that do as a barrier? The lava would easily melt through it in minutes. But he didn't use it to shield the village from the flow, instead, he bent it into a semi-circular shape and used it as a plow to carve a path away from it, in order to divert the lava to the side. It was a good idea, only it didn't work, the flow of molten rock was too heavy.

Only some of the lava was diverted, the rest continued its slow path to the village below. Face twisting with dismay, Kal swooped down to evacuate the villagers out of harm's way, but even with his mighty strength, he could only manage two or three unwieldy, panicking people at a time. There weren't that many villagers and the flow of lava was slow, he'd likely be able to save them all, but it would decimate the village itself. As I watched, Kal shot me a look of such anguish… I couldn't just watch any longer.

Flying down to what was little more than a thatched hut, I picked up the woman and her crying child, and flew them to a place of safety where the rest of the villagers looked on in fear as the first of the houses began to catch fire. Two more homes I evacuated before realizing – we were going about this all wrong.

Instead of flying to the next group of refugees, I planted myself in the path of the molten rock and blew. Icy cold breath stopped the lava in its tracks, instantly hardening and cracking at the sudden temperature change. Seconds later Kal joined me, first putting out the homes on fire and then helping to cool the lava that continued to flow. When the immediate danger was over, I flew higher, blowing as I went, intending to try to cool the source enough to cap it off. As I reached the crater, Kal laid a hand on my arm to stop me.

"No, you have to let it keep releasing the pressure, or it'll build and detonate with far more force. But we can keep on top of it thanks to you," he smiled, dazzling me into forgetting to ask how he knew such a thing. For the next several hours we watched the volcano continue to erupt, cooling the rock before it posed any danger to the village below or any of the neighboring villages. Quite a crowd amassed to watch, as well as a television crew from one of the larger cities on the island, but eventually they dispersed as the sun dipped from the sky.

My energy flagged without the restoring power of the sun, but I kept it up, inspired by Kal's dogged refusal to let the volcano claim even a single life. It was very late when we finally left the sky, collapsing on a nearby hill to quite literally catch our breath.

"How did you know to do that?" he asked after several minutes of deep breaths.

"It's one of the powers we discovered when Lex was exploring my abilities. Didn't you know we could do that?"

"It's never come up before." He rolled onto his back and stared up at the stars. "What else did you discover in your time with Lex?" Kal sounded a bit peevish, and I wasn't sure which part of that troubled him, that I knew of abilities that he didn't or that Lex had known it before him?

Before I could answer, we were interrupted by the villagers, who approached carrying fruit and drinks, singing in a rejoicing tone, despite the late hour. Kal immediately sat up with a kind smile and a nod for everyone who greeted us, trading words in their native tongue, which wasn't one I'd studied. I smiled and nodded my thanks as well, quite thirsty all of a sudden. I was also presented with a skirt of brilliant pink, woven with strands of gold, and a matching cloth to wind around my chest as the local women wore.

The singing continued, and then a spokesman gave a short speech. "He says thank you, and we're invited to a feast in our honor in the village," Kal translated.

"Thank goodness, I'm starved."

"We can only stay a short time, and try not to eat too much," he said softly as we stood to follow them back to the village.

"Why not? Wouldn't it be rude not to eat their feast?"

"These people have very little, and you and I can easily eat as much as an entire family gets here in a week. We eat enough to be polite, but we can pick up a bite to eat on the way home."

"Oh." Until then, I hadn't given much thought to the way they lived. The shacks were primitive, but I realized for the first time they lacked power or running water. Most of them were clothed, but they were frayed and few wore shoes other than worn sandals. The clothes I'd been given were far nicer than anything they wore, most likely kept for ceremonies and holidays.

The feast was meager by American standards, I saw that plainly, but it touched me all the more for their genuine gratitude. From bits of conversation that Kal relayed to me, I understood that they had been saving up to have a feast for _Sinterklass_ , since that region had once been ruled by the Netherlands, and had decided to celebrate early to combine the holiday with this miracle. I smiled until my face hurt, moved by the kindness they showed us, many of them wanting to touch my hair or skin, as if to prove I was real flesh and blood. But inside, I wanted to cry. How could so many have so little while others, like Lex, had so much? Didn't he realize it? How could he not help? I couldn't do nothing about it.

"I'll be right back," I said, excusing myself when Kal was deep in conversation with one of the villagers. Not wanting to cause a stir, I wandered off into the trees before launching myself into the sky, heading for Australia, one of the bigger cities, where I found a series of trucks unloading behind a Coles, a store that boasted of carrying far more than groceries on their signage.

"Load it back up," I ordered, landing lightly on the dock in front of the truck that was still the fullest. The men stared at me stupidly, as if they didn't understand English. "Load it back up now," I insisted, using my heat vision to obliterate one small stack of boxes that sat on an isolated pallet. They scurried to do my bidding then, falling all over themselves to be quick about it.

"Out," I ordered the driver, who'd climbed into the cab, as if I wouldn't notice him there. After he scrambled out, I climbed under the rig and lifted it with a grunt. Almost immediately, the driving part of the truck tore free, but that didn't bother me, what I needed was in the trailer. Launching into the sky wasn't all that difficult, but keeping the load balanced was trickier than I'd thought it would be. I was forced to fly slower than I'd have liked back to the island, setting the trailer down on the hill where Kal and I had first rested.

All it took was for one of the villagers to notice my approach, and then they came to the trailer en masse, curious to see what I was doing. "Here, this is for you," I called out, pushing up the rolling door and pulling out a box at random. I had no idea what was inside, but anything was better than nothing, right?

The villagers seemed to think so, quickly catching enthusiasm for unloading the trailer by forming a long line.

"What did you do?" Kal asked by my elbow, brows pinched together in a single dark line.

"You said it before, these people have very little. I wanted to help them."

"Where did you get this stuff?"

"From a store in Australia. Don't worry, they had plenty of other trucks, I'm sure they won't miss it."

"I'm sure they will. Kyria, you can't do that."

"Why not? They have nothing." A woman let out a happy cry as she opened a box and found a case full of gingerbread tins. Another three had other variations of cookies, and then a box of decorative cloth napkins was found and caused a ripple of pleasure in the crowd. "And look how happy they are."

"But it's not okay to steal, even for a good cause," Kal insisted, and I turned to him in confusion.

"Why not? They have plenty to share."

"Because stealing is never right."

"What about Robin Hood? Rob from the rich and give to the poor."

"That's a story."

"He is touted as a hero by Disney, they emblazon his images on everything from clothing to crockery. Does this mean that The Pooh was also not a hero because of his theft of honey? Or is it only thieving animals who are revered?"

"No…" Kal pinched at the bridge of his nose, taking several seconds before he came up with a reply. "Robin Hood stole back the money that the evil Sheriff had already stolen from the poor people of Sherwood Forest. He was sort of… reclaiming it for them. But it's never okay to steal from an innocent party. Do you understand?"

"Not entirely."

He took both of my hands and led me away from the trailer. "I think it's sweet of you to want to help, but there are other ways we can make a difference."

"Like saving a village from a volcano?"

"Yes, like saving a village from a volcano," he smiled. "Those people have homes to sleep in tonight because of your quick thinking. That's worth more than a box of cookies or a stack of napkins. Now come on, we'd better get this truck back to where you stole it from."

"You're going to make them load it back up?" That would be even more crushing than not having anything in the first place. I'd only made things worse for them!

Kal let out a long sigh. "No. We'll figure out a way to pay the store back later. But they certainly don't need the trailer rusting out here on the hill. We'll take it back after it's unloaded."

In the end, we stayed well into the next day, while Kal performed some basic repairs to the building he'd torn the roof off of, and other chores like he did on his own farm to help them out. I did my best too, helping fell trees so that new homes could be built to replace the ones that'd burnt down, learning a bit of their language as we went along.

He was the one to take the trailer back to the Coles parking lot, I was too embarrassed to show my face there. After a brief stop to get our belongings from the beach resort, we flew back to the farm, bone tired. Due to the time difference, the sun was still up over Kansas, and that was the only thing that kept me going. All I wanted now was a meal, a bath, and a bed.

The moment we entered the house, Martha greeted us with a grim smile. "We have a little problem," she declared, pushing the morning edition of _The Daily Planet_ across the kitchen counter to us.

The front-page article held a grainy picture of me flying away with the trailer in my pink Balinese costume, with the title: _Kryptonian Crime Wave?_

 **A/N: So, what do you think? I'm afraid this article is going to attract the wrong kind of attention for poor Kyria.**

~~~Feedback is Love~~~


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Superman or any of the DC characters, or the setting, I'm just playing in their universe for the first time. Also, as a reminder, my Lex Luthor's modeled after Smallville's Lex in my head (played by Michael Rosenbaum).

 **A/N: Happy New Year, guys! We'll get a little more from Clark's POV here as he tries to do some damage control.**

 _In the end, we stayed well into the next day, while Kal performed some basic repairs to the building he'd torn the roof off of, and other chores like he did on his own farm to help them out. I did my best too, helping fell trees so that new homes could be built to replace the ones that'd burnt down, learning a bit of their language as we went along._

 _He was the one to take the trailer back to the Coles parking lot, I was too embarrassed to show my face there. After a brief stop to get our belongings from the beach resort, we flew back to the farm, bone tired. Due to the time difference, the sun was still up over Kansas, and that was the only thing that kept me going. All I wanted now was a meal, a bath, and a bed._

 _The moment we entered the house, Martha greeted us with a grim smile. "We have a little problem," she declared, pushing the morning edition of_ The Daily Planet _across the kitchen counter to us._

 _The front-page article held a grainy picture of me flying away with the trailer in my pink Balinese costume, with the title:_ Kryptonian Crime Wave?

* * *

~ Clark ~

… _It may be a small crime, but how far of a jump is it from stealing from your local grocery store to robbing a bank? Or an armory? Or nuclear weapons? It's a slippery slope once you start down that path, and this reporter has to wonder if it's only the beginning. When a hostile alien has already demonstrated a violent temper, where will she stop in her quest for revenge?_

Clark let the paper fall from his fingers with a short huff of annoyance. Pretty prose aside, Lois had gone too far. What had she been thinking?

"Nuclear weapons?" Kyria frowned once she'd scanned the discarded article. "What would I need weapons for? I could defeat any army without them should I seek revenge for my people."

"Probably best not to say something like that in public," he said with a wince. This was how things got blown out of proportion, Kyria simply didn't understand why people would take her blunt words as a possible threat. But he'd thought Lois had more sense to know that Kyria's heart was in the right place. Apparently not.

"Is it true, what it says? About her stealing the truck?" Martha asked, her brow furrowed with worry. "I thought you were helping those volcano people."

"No, we were… but… yeah. She thought she was helping though." Clark's frustration quickly turned to agitation, and he paced back and forth in the small room, trying to figure out the best form of damage control to attempt.

"Helping by stealing?" Martha raised a single brow, unable to keep the skepticism from her voice.

"I thought Robin Hood to be a heroic figure, not a criminal," Kyria volunteered, and a light of understanding came into his mother's eyes.

"Ah."

"They are angry about the theft, as you said they would be." Kyria's expression turned sober, maybe even a little fearful. "What if we explained it went to the poor, not for my own gain? Should I alert the media? Have a press conference? Lex said that is the best way to get my message out."

"No, don't talk to anyone," Clark blurted, nipping that idea in the bud before she accidentally unleashed a media storm. There was a chance this could all blow over easily enough. "Just stay here, I'm going to fix this."

"How?" Martha asked.

"By going direct to the source."

* * *

~ Clark ~

It wasn't what he'd had planned for the evening, Clark was tired and hungry from all the work they'd done in Bali, but this was the sort of conversation you had to have face to face. Unsure whether he'd find Lois in her apartment or at the _Planet_ , he got lucky and found her at home.

A sharp rap at her balcony door brought Lois quickly enough. "I guess I don't have to wonder if you've seen it," she said, stepping aside to let him in.

"What were you thinking drawing negative attention to her like that?" he demanded, instantly giving himself a mental kick for not starting off more diplomatically. All this did was put her on the defensive.

"Hey, I have a job to do, a responsibility to the public to report a story like this. I can't suppress it just because you don't like it," she retorted, shutting the slider with a scowl.

"And that was responsible journalism? You completely left out where we spent the past twenty-four hours helping a village in Bali. Or did you not catch that news story?"

"I saw it," she replied, arms crossing over her chest. "And that's supposed to make it okay that she ripped off that store?"

"No, of course not, but she didn't know she was doing something wrong. You have to understand, she comes from a society where no one was allowed to go hungry or unclothed..."

"Right, the utopia that was so evolved it destroyed itself," she smirked, and he flinched at the biting words. Instantly, her expression dissolved into regret. "Clark, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult your homeworld. Just… she broke the law and I reported it. That's all."

Her regret was sincere, but it didn't do much to soothe the sting. "That's not all and you know it. You wrote it with a sensationalist slant and you didn't have to. You're writing for _The Daily Planet_ , not some cheap tabloid."

Her arms crossed defensively again. "It's my job to sell papers."

"At whose expense? You didn't bother to try and find out the circumstances. You could've interviewed her about it. You don't know her…"

"I don't _want_ to know her," she scowled. "And everything I printed is true."

"Technically yes, but you made it sound as if she's unstable, out for bloodthirsty revenge. She's not like that at all."

"Why, because she stopped trying to kill you while you're being her bestie?" Lois scoffed, throwing her hands up in the air. "And I hate to break it to you, but she _is_ unstable."

"Who isn't when confronted with the circumstances she was thrown into? Lo, she's a good person, and she'll continue to be a good person if we show her by good example that she can survive in this world without resorting to violence."

"If she was a good person you wouldn't have to tell her that. She'd just be that good person without the violent tendencies."

It was his turn to scoff. "Are you telling me you've never wanted to take a swing at anyone in your life?" he raised a single accusatory brow. "Because I seem to recall you telling me you'd pop her one yourself if I wouldn't. It's the same for her, she just happens to be a little more lethal when she loses her temper. She can't help that, but I can teach her control."

"But Clark, you don't _have_ to. There are people who can help acclimate her to our world if that's what she needs. It's not your job…"

Clark took hold of her arms, trying to somehow get her to listen to him, not just spend her time formulating her next argument. "I _want_ to. It's the right thing to do, for her and for everyone. This is the best way I know how to help her. Can you just trust me and give her a chance?"

For long seconds he could see the struggle on her pretty face, the counter arguments building, and then she let out a long breath. "Yeah, I can do that."

Pulling her close, he hugged her tight, thankful that she was willing to curb that stubborn streak and give them the benefit of the doubt. It felt good to have her in his arms again, but he knew they'd be waiting for him back on the farm, full of worry. "I'd better go."

"Back to _her_?" To her credit, it looked like Lois regretted the words the instant they slipped out, so he didn't tease her about sounding jealous. To be honest he wasn't sure they were in a teasing headspace at the moment.

"Back home. It's been a long day, I'm pretty beat."

"I could make you something to eat," she offered, and then he did tilt his head as if to say, _really?_ "Okay, I can _order_ you something to eat," she smiled.

It felt good to smile back, like some of the tension had dissolved away. Part of him did want to stay and just relax with her, to get past this bone of contention between them and strengthen the easy connection they'd shared. A bigger part of him wanted to go assure Kyria that there wouldn't be any follow up pieces attacking her so that fearful look would disappear.

"No, I'd better get back. Ma had dinner ready and I promised her I'd try to be there for this whole holiday week. I was already gone much longer than I thought I'd be."

He thought she might protest, but all she said was, "Alright."

"Look… speaking of the holiday…" Clark scratched the side of his neck, not sure if this was a good idea or not. "Do you have any plans?"

"Not really. No," she shrugged.

"Why don't you spend Christmas with us?"

"Oh yeah, I can just see how well that would go over," she snorted. "Kyria and I staring daggers at each other across the dinner table."

"Hey, you promised to give her a chance. And the only way that will happen is if you get to know each other. Please? For me?"

"I don't think I could ever say no to you," she said with a soft smile, and he reached up to cup her cheek, bringing her in for a tender kiss.

"I'll come and get you Christmas morning, then we can spend the whole day together."

"Free transportation to boot? Alright, count me in, Smallville," she smirked, full of the sass he admired so much.

* * *

~ Clark ~

"She's been out there since you left," Martha said in a soft voice, the moment Clark crossed the threshold.

Clark heard the rhythmic thunk of metal against wood, and could guess what Kyria was up to. "Didn't you have dinner?" The table was still set, plates untouched.

"No, it's in the oven. Neither one of us was in the mood to start without you," she smiled, and he laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll go talk to her."

Kyria stood by the side of the barn, splitting a mountain of wood with an axe. As a testament to how tired she was, she moved at human speed, or maybe she just wasn't in a rush.

"You don't have to do that," he said in between swings, not wanting to startle her.

"I know. I wanted to," she said, her words clipped and terse, continuing to swing the axe.

"You could've been resting inside, it's been a long day."

The axe faltered. "I was… embarrassed. I didn't want your mother to think those things of me."

"She doesn't, she knows you. She knows you're a good person."

"Am I?" Dropping the axe, she turned to his, eyes shiny with unshed tears. "I seem to be getting things wrong no matter what I do."

"Your heart was in the right place," he said in a soothing tone, but that didn't seem to mollify her. If anything, she seemed more agitated.

"I don't know why it troubles me to have someone hate me."

"Ma doesn't hate you."

"Lois does."

Clark hesitated, not wanting to lie or oversimplify her concerns, but wanting to ease her fears. "Lois doesn't _hate_ you, she doesn't understand you, and that scares her. But she's agreed, no more character assassinations in print until she has more of the facts."

"More of what facts?"

"More of who you are, what you've been through, who you're trying to become."

"I told you, I don't know who I am anymore," she replied, her rich voice throbbing with misery. "It's all so different. It's all so hard here, never knowing when a single misstep might…"

Doing the only thing he knew how, Clark folded her into his embrace. "It'll be okay," he said softly, cheek resting against the top of her head. "I know you'll figure things out, you're stronger than you give yourself credit for." Holding her tight until her shuddering tremors subsided, he was about to suggest they go in for dinner when a growing rumble fractured his attention.

Kyria heard it too, her head popping up as she strained to listen. "What is that?"

He'd heard it before, the distinct sound of a lot of military vehicles converging on a single point – the farm. "That would be Trouble with a capital T," he sighed.

* * *

~ Kyria ~

"Stay inside, I'll see what he wants," Kal instructed, depositing me to stand with his mother in the kitchen. It was pretty obvious to me what they wanted, but I was content to wait inside. For the moment.

It took him mere seconds to remove his outer clothes and emerge dressed in his distinctive suit. "General Swanwick," Kal began with a regal nod, cape billowing behind him in the breeze.

"Superman."

Kal winced at the name, but didn't protest it. Instead, he had other objections. "I thought I asked you not to try to find out where I hang my cape?"

"We already knew about your adoptive parents' farm, what with so much alien activity here and the location of your ship. You can't expect us not to keep it under at least a minimal amount of surveillance."

"Can't I?" Kal cocked a single brow.

"We're not here to talk about your living situation," Swanwick replied with a dismissive wave.

"I guessed as much. But I'm wondering why you felt the need for such a hefty escort?" Kal's gaze swept over the horizon, and I knew he saw all the vehicles beyond the country road, the jeeps and troops on foot obscured by the corn fields, the helicopters behind neighboring structures, just as I did.

"Better safe than sorry," the general shrugged.

"Meaning… you're anticipating trouble with whatever you're here to discuss?"

"I always anticipate trouble, that's how I earned my stars," he replied with a weak smile. "And since the object of my current inquiry is rather troublesome…"

"She's not an object," Kal bristled.

"But she _is_ troublesome, and we have some concerns."

"You have nothing to worry about, I can personally vouch for Kyria. She doesn't mean any harm." Kal sounded so confident, even I was convinced, and I'd been fearing my next misstep in human society.

"That's all well and good, son, but we'll need more than your personal assurance. What we need are answers."

Kal gave a single nod. "It's been a long day. Why don't you draft up your questions and we can discuss them tomorrow after a good night's rest?"

Swanwick shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "I don't think you understand. It's a bit more urgent than that."

I decided they were going in circles and the sooner I went to answer their questions, the sooner I'd find a hot meal and my bed. Giving Martha's shoulder a light squeeze, I stepped out onto the porch. "I'll speak with them," I announced.

"Good evening, Kyria, is it?" Swanwick asked with a polite smile.

"Kyria Dru Zod," I nodded, and there was a ripple amongst the soldiers with the clicks of weapons at the ready. Kal immediately inserted himself between me and the military personnel, but I gave him a brief smile. "It'll be okay," I said, echoing his earlier words. It was understandable that the House of Zod would draw terror in their hearts. Father would've been proud. "What is it you wish to know?"

"It's more than a few simple questions. I think it'd be better if you come back to the base with us."

"Alright," I readily agreed, but Kal's hand on my arm stayed me.

"You're not taking her into custody, are you?" he asked.

"It's for her protection. There's been quite a public outcry since that article came out."

Kal didn't withdraw his protective hand. "She'll be safe enough with me, nobody knows she's here. Or at least they didn't until you arrived. How _did_ you know where to find her? Oh… I get it. It was Lois, wasn't it?"

"Ms. Lane cooperated with our inquiries, yes," he nodded. "Look, the fact is, there are a lot of people gunning for her right now. There are so many still reeling from the loss of loved ones, looking for someone to blame. Grief and fear are a powder keg for vigilantism. I was serious when I said we'd be bringing her in for her own protection. Especially once people figure out she's related to Zod. That's what that meant, right? You're related to him?"

"He was my father," I nodded proudly.

The murmur that swept through the troops was vaguely unsettling, even though I knew their bullets couldn't harm me.

"To be honest, I can protect her better than you can," Kal said, looking even more uneasy with the situation than I was.

"She…"

"Can _she_ make her own decision?" I interjected, tired of them both discussing it like I wasn't even there. "If you prefer me to come with you to answer your questions, I will. But I wish to make it clear, I don't require your protection."

"Whatever gets you in the truck," Swanwick muttered under his breath.

"Fine, then I'm coming too," Kal declared, his chin coming up as if he expected an argument, but the general merely waved him on.

"Swell, the more the merrier."

It was my turn to place a hand on Kal's arm. "You don't have to come with me. You're tired, and your mother is waiting dinner for you." I knew he had to be exhausted, because I was. There was no sense in both of us going through this ordeal, and I would spare him it if I could.

"I'm not letting them take you away without anyone on your side," he replied, and I felt warm inside as if we stood in the morning sun.

"We're not against her. Exactly," Swanwick scowled, and Kal gave him a piercing stare before breaking into a somewhat forced smile.

"Good, then you won't mind me coming along. If you want me to," he added to me. "I think I can help when those situations you don't understand come up. That way you don't end up making any Robin Hood mistakes again." His smile softened for me, and I found myself smiling back at him, despite the armed escort.

"I would like that, if you don't mind."

"Fine." The general started to look impatient. "We'll take this back to the base."

"We'll meet you there," Kal replied in a final bid for autonomy.

Swanwick hesitated, but finally nodded. "We'll see you there."

"We'll be there in an hour." Kal stood by my side until every last soldier withdrew, and only then did we turn back toward the house.

"Why didn't we go with them?" I asked.

"You need to eat."

"I don't think I can," I admitted, my nerves were too on edge over this latest development. What if they wanted to imprison me for my father's crimes? Yes, I probably could take on an army if I had to, but not without bloodshed. And if violence were to erupt between me and their armed forces, would I ever find a place to call home?

Kal wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulder. "It'll be okay."

 **A/N: Well, what do you guys think? Are the military to be trusted?**

~~~Feedback is Love~~~


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Superman or any of the DC characters, or the setting, I'm just playing in their universe for the first time. Also, as a reminder, my Lex Luthor's modeled after Smallville's Lex in my head (played by Michael Rosenbaum).

 **A/N: Posting a day early because I literally have no patience.**

 _The general started to look impatient. "We'll take this back to the base."_

" _We'll meet you there," Kal replied in a final bid for autonomy._

 _Swanwick hesitated, but finally nodded. "We'll see you there."_

" _We'll be there in an hour." Kal stood by my side until every last soldier withdrew, and only then did we turn back toward the house._

" _Why didn't we go with them?" I asked._

" _You need to eat."_

" _I don't think I can," I admitted, my nerves were too on edge over this latest development. What if the wanted to imprison me for my father's crimes? Yes, I probably could take on an army if I had to, but not without bloodshed. And if violence were to erupt between me and their armed forces, would I ever find a place to call home?_

 _Kal wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulder. "It'll be okay."_

* * *

I'd long ago given up trying to look interested in the conversation, my head propped up on my hand, elbow on the table. For hours they questioned me, always polite, but insinuating I was up to no good in my time spent on the planet since _the event_.

They apparently had grave reservations on my personal character because of my father, and the first round of questions hadn't gone well when I became angry over their insults to him. Kal did his best to act as a mediator and explain how my responses shouldn't be construed as threats, and how I shouldn't take their concerns as disrespect to Father's memory.

I kept the details of my first few weeks on the planet light, keeping Lex's name out of it. He was such a secretive person, I knew he wouldn't want the military knocking on his door with their infernal questions. Since they knew I didn't need much in the way of food or shelter, it wasn't hard to give only partial facts:

I'd been holed up in a warehouse complex until I recovered from the shift to Earth's atmosphere and regained my strength. _Not a lie…_ I just didn't mention Lex's help.

I did plan to avenge Father, but only against Kal-El, not humanity. _Not a lie…_ I hadn't planned far enough ahead to know how I wanted to interact with humans when I'd challenged Kal. And I didn't have any current hostility toward humans. Well, most of them, the interrogator wasn't top on my list of favorite people at the moment.

Yes, I had made my peace with Kal, and he was teaching me the ways of humans. _Not a lie…_ I just didn't mention how much I had warmed to Kal in the short time we'd spent together.

Yes, I was sorry to have stolen that trailer of goods. _Not a lie…_ I was sorry for the trouble it caused, even if I didn't think it was such a heinous crime (and the joy on those people's faces had been entirely worth it). But I understood now that it wasn't acceptable to steal from anyone to help the disadvantaged.

Things did lighten up a bit after I managed to hammer home that I had no designs on revenge and bore humans no ill will. Apart from a tense tangent about how humans were inferior to Kryptonians, I felt like I was making progress. If only they would stop circling back and asking the same repetitive questions merely phrased a different way!

If Kal was as frustrated or exhausted as I was, he gave no sign of it, his posture was still impeccably straight, head held high, not a hair out of place. He still radiated perfection. "So, are we done here?" he asked, when the agent or officer, or whatever rank the man was who'd plied me with questions stood and left abruptly.

"Just a moment please." The disembodied voice came over the speakers, but we both heard the hushed conversation in the next room. They were arguing over how much to tell us, worried we might not take the news well, debating whether or not to have the troops on standby just in case.

"That doesn't sound so good," I frowned, and Kal patted my hand, but didn't say anything else.

Several minutes later, General Swanwick entered, flanked by two armed guards. I didn't see how he thought that offered him suitable protection against the two of us if he had something unpleasant to say, but didn't comment on it, as I was starting to understand it would be construed as threatening.

"We've answered all of your questions," Kal began, "Don't tell me you have more."

"No, those are all the questions for now, thank you for your cooperation," he replied with a tight nod.

"Great, then we'll be going."

The General's hand came up before Kal's chair had finished scraping backwards. "I think it best if she stays here for now."

"I told you, I can protect her."

"From the world?" Swanwick waved, and one of the guards turned on a monitor mounted high in the corner of the room. The news channels featured multiple stories of people in the streets, demanding I be found and held for trial for the deaths of people in Metropolis and around the world. Some even called for my death in reparation.

I'd anticipated something like this, but it hadn't prepared me for the raw hatred I saw in their faces. The words growing more and more heated as the stories continued on multiple channels until the general motioned again, and the monitor was switched off.

"I killed no one. I couldn't…" Were they about to hold me to stand trial for these supposed crimes?

Kal's hand closed over mine. "I know you didn't."

I fixed Swanwick with a pleading look. "If you tell them…"

"It won't matter, not right now," he cut me off before I could get further. "We need to let them cool off a bit, and then we'll issue a statement that you're cooperating with our investigation. That if there are any charges to be brought against you, you'll submit to our authority."

"You have no authority over me." My eyes narrowed, and Kal's fingers tightened around mine.

"Are you planning on charging her?" he asked.

"That's not up to me."

"But it _is_ something you're considering?"

Swanwick let out a long breath, hand passing over his face as if he was fatigued. "I honestly don't know. It's never been our custom to punish someone for the actions of their family, but this is a situation we haven't found ourselves in before. And it's not just our government involved. There are several small nations that aren't too happy about the world engine debris in their waters either."

As if I'd had any control over that either. I didn't have to stand for this kind of judgment, but was deliberately flaunting their authority the best course of action? As much as it rankled, I was out of my depth. I turned to Kal. "What should I do?"

His blue eyes locked with mine. "Give the word and we'll leave here. I can take you somewhere safe until this blows over."

"But this will be construed as an admission of guilt, won't it? To flee their notion of justice? To become a fugitive."

His clear gaze clouded with doubt, flicking to Swanwick, who nodded subtly. "It won't look good," he confirmed.

My first instinct was to punch a hole through the ceiling and blast my way out of the complex. I was not subject to human laws, how dare they suggest I be made to submit to their punishment? But this would have been Father's counsel, and his advice had not served me well in my time on Earth thus far. What was the right thing to do?

All I wanted was to sleep for a week. Why not do it there? I turned to face the general. "Fine. I'll stay. Conduct your investigation if you must, ask me what questions you have. But I want it noted that I am cooperating fully. I think we both know I can walk out of here at any time and you would not be able to stop me." Maybe it wasn't the best policy to add that last threat, but I felt better having stated it.

The tension in the room deflated, in Swanwick's eyes and his security detail's stance. "Fine. I understand you must be tired. I'll have you escorted to your temporary quarters."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Kal didn't let go of my hand, even when we moved toward the door.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Unless you think I have reason to be worried?"

"No, they've been above board in their dealings with me for the most part," he sighed. "But if something happens and you need me, just call."

I wouldn't need his help to leave, but I found the offer touching. "You don't have to stay nearby. Go home, tell your mother not to worry. Get some rest, I'll be fine."

He hesitated and then nodded. "Okay, but I mean it. If you need me, call. I'll hear you," he promised.

"I will."

Our fingers remained entwined for long seconds, and then we pulled apart, each to follow a different escort, one deeper into the building and the other up and out. I listened for Kal's footsteps above me as I was led through the warren of passages, deeper underground, until I decided I should pay attention to the path in case I had to find it again in a hurry.

My escort showed me to a room that reminded me a little of the room I'd first woken up in at Lex's warehouse complex. Spartan and utilitarian, with a low bed mounted to one wall and a single chair and small desk, both bolted to the floor. There were no windows, save a double-sided mirror where I could be observed. Thankfully, there was a tiny bathroom that afforded me some privacy for bathing or changing, though I had no spare clothing.

It seemed little more than a jail cell to me, my x-ray vision showing me the walls and door were steel reinforced, but I consoled myself with the fact that I could walk out at any moment. The heavy door swung shut with a metallic thunk before I'd gotten three steps into the room, but I didn't care. It meant I'd be left in peace and solitude was what I craved most. I thought about asking for something to eat, after all, I was no doubt being monitored, but I was so tired, the moment my head hit the pillow, I sank into a deep and dreamless sleep.

* * *

I don't know how long I slept. My head felt thick and groggy when I awoke, and I couldn't tell if it was from too much or too little sleep – I just knew I didn't feel very refreshed. Pushing myself up to a seated position, I sat in a daze for long minutes, trying to bring my thoughts into focus.

The first thing I noticed, was that the lights were out except for a red illumination from low lights spaced around the perimeter of the floor. Enough to navigate without bumping into anything, but not enough to read or see much more than my hand in front of my face.

The second thing I noticed was a deep humming sound, as though machinery was running nearby. Not enough to make any distinct vibrations, just a low-level thrum. The odd thing though, it was the only thing I could hear. Not the sounds of people breathing on the other side of the two-way mirror, not soldiers talking in the hallways outside or on the floor above, not the rumbling of trucks moving topside. Nothing but that consistent, low thrum. Was it some kind of sound cancelling device? What didn't they want me to hear in the complex?

"Hello?" I called out, the silence deafening. I'd never noticed how quickly I'd adjusted to hearing everything at once. Even before my enhanced senses, there had always been ambient sounds in the ship. The drone of the engines, the distinct sounds of voices and computers programs in a ship with far too many people not to intrude upon each other. This silence was… unnerving, and my anxiety ratcheted up a notch when no one responded to my call.

"I would like to speak to General Swanwick, please," I tried again, but there was no response, no sign that my words had even been heard by anyone.

Of course the door didn't open when I tried it, and I stood there debating whether or not to wrench it free from its hinges. Just because I was uncomfortable with the room they kept me in didn't mean I was in any immediate danger. The essential facts had not changed. I still needed to lay low for a while as they said, and cooperate with the investigation. So why did I feel so uneasy with this change in my accommodations? Why did I suddenly feel so trapped?

"Kal?" Not that I expected him to come running, not from the farm in Smallville, but it slipped out. I needed a reassuring word and I could think of no one more comforting than him. Even across the distance, we should be able to hear each other, shouldn't we? If he could just tell me I was over-reacting, I was prepared to stay put. But there was no response. "Kal?" I tried again, a little louder. The only sound that reached my ears was that maddening thrum. What if the same technology that kept me from hearing anything was keeping my words from him as well?

I don't know how long I lay on the bed, repeating his name over and over again. Some of it was only in my mind, I think, I couldn't be sure. I was just so tired, so physically and mentally drained, I slipped in and out of consciousness, drifting in my own strange altered state. At one point I startled awake, sure I'd heard the growl of a predator, but there was no one else in the room with me. The rumble came again, and I realized it was my own stomach, protesting from lack of food. How long had it been since I'd shared a meager meal with the Balinese villagers?

Pushing myself up from the bed, I shuffled to the door and tried the handle again. Locked. Agreement or not, I couldn't stay there, not like this. Giving the handle a wrench, I prepared to force it open, but nothing happened. Not so much as a creak. Putting a little more effort into it, I tried again, but the door didn't budge a millimeter. It was as if it'd been welded shut for all the give it had. Fine. I'd punched my way out of worse in my training with Lex.

Pulling my hand back, I slammed my fist into the door with enough force to send it careening down the hallway, but there was just the slightest of dents in the metal where I struck it. What was the door made of? Heart beating a little faster, I focused on the smooth wall beside the door, figuring it would be less reinforced, but I made just as small of an impression with my fist, maybe even less. A ribbon of panic sliced through me, the adrenalin helping me think a little more clearly.

They'd placed me into a particularly reinforced cell. Fine. There would be some other way to escape. My gaze fell to the two-way mirror. That had to be more vulnerable than the steel walls. Were they watching me? Laughing at my growing frustration? My x-ray vision showed the room to be empty, but more concerning was the way it faltered, the image flickering in and out. What was going on?

With a strangled cry, I swung with all my might at the mirror, rewarded with a single, spidery crack. Unfortunately, it also split my knuckle with a burst of pain and a gush of blood. Cradling my wounded hand to my chest, I stumbled to the bathroom, grateful that the light flipped on immediately, bathing me in a harsh, fluorescent glow. Why hadn't I thought to turn that light on before?

Blinking against the sudden brightness, I watched my blood swirl down the sink drain, the cut showing no sign of healing except when I pressed a wad of paper to it to stem the flow of blood. Even then, it started to bleed again each time I removed the sodden paper.

What was going on? Why was I suddenly so vulnerable? Had the military found some way to nullify my abilities? The more I tried to exercise my strength, the weaker I felt in a way that couldn't just be from lack of food or sleep.

Deciding I had to make a more concentrated attempt to escape or I might wind up trapped indefinitely, I crouched low to the ground, coordinating my strength for one last-ditch effort. If I was able to build enough momentum to punch my way through the ceiling, I should be able to break through to another less reinforced floor. Closing my eyes, I concentrated on gathering my energy as tightly focused as possible, and then opened them to focus on a single point above my head, intending to blast it with heat vision first, to weaken the metal. But the beam that came from my eyes was weak and fragmented, barely scorching the paint.

Panicked, I pushed away with a great cry, intending to break every bone in my body if necessary to punch through, but my flight failed me, I was barely able to hover a few feet off the ground. My mighty battle cry turned into a scream of frustration as I collapsed to the ground, feeling even more drained than before.

"Kal!" I wailed, managing to drag myself to the bed. "Kal, I need you!" I yelled until my throat grew raw and swollen, my voice giving out entirely. The silence enveloped me, but for the pounding of my heart in my ears and that hateful thrum. Still, I willed Kal to hear me as if we somehow shared a connection that couldn't be severed by Swanwick's machinations.

He didn't come.

A kind of hopelessness sunk into my marrow, dragging me down where no one could find me, until I found the blessed peace of sleep.

* * *

The lights flickered on with a buzz that seemed loud to my ears, and I squinted at the sudden unwelcome intrusion.

"Good evening, Kyria," General Swanwick's voice came over unseen speakers.

"Why have you trapped me here? You said I was not a prisoner," I said, my voice sounding dull and spiritless. My head pounded and my tongue felt thick in my mouth. There was water in the bathroom sink, but that felt far.

"We had to take precautions for our own safety."

"Safety from what?" I huffed. "From me?"

"You openly flaunted our authority, we had to ensure you could be contained."

"What did you do to me?"

"Nothing. You won't be harmed."

"Then why do I feel so weak?"

"That is your own body chemistry working against you. One of our scientists had a theory that if we deprived you of our sun, it would weaken you once you'd expended all of your energy. Apparently, that turned out to be true. Once we're reasonably sure you won't pose a threat, you'll be given a meal and a change of clothing."

That explained the weakness, and I relaxed a little. I'd already been near the point of exhaustion after working with the villagers in Bali when I'd been forced to attend their infernal interrogation, and then hours spent asleep, trapped below ground, no wonder I was so drained. All I needed was a bit of sunlight, and I'd be restored to myself. The problem was – would I ever be allowed to see the sun again?

"What about Kal, what did you do to him?"

"Not a thing."

"Then why can't I reach him?"

"Ah, that. Yes, we did do something about that. There is an active noise control device surrounding your cell. Combined with a white noise generator it not only dampens the sounds near you, but it masks any noise you make, obscuring them to even the most sensitive of ears. Superman probably hears you, but can't pick your voice out of the countless others, it's too muffled. Again, it's not meant to deprive you so much as offer us protection while you're our guest. There are other classified subjects being discussed at this facility that we'd prefer you not eavesdrop on."

They were worried I might spy on them? "What if I give my word that I will not listen?"

"I'm afraid that trust has to be earned."

"And this is how you seek to earn mine?" If I'd had enough energy, I would've thrown something at the mirror.

Swanwick let out a low breath. "I realize you're unhappy with the current situation, but we have to start somewhere. When we've established that you're no threat, your living conditions will improve, and we'll be able to reintroduce you to society. Until then, this is the way it has to be."

"Then this is a prison."

"It's for your own safety."

Somehow, I was starting to doubt that. "For how long?"

Silence.

"For how long?" I shouted, slamming my fist against the wall, but it didn't leave so much as a mark. "Kal! I need you! Please, Kal!" I yelled again, tears slipping down my cheeks as my voice gave out again.

 **A/N: I may or may not have some feelings about the white noise generators at work. Any guesses how she's going to get out of this one?**

~~~Feedback is Love~~~


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Superman or any of the DC characters, or the setting, I'm just playing in their universe for the first time. Also, as a reminder, my Lex Luthor's modeled after Smallville's Lex in my head (played by Michael Rosenbaum).

 **A/N: Seriously, you guys, I have no patience at all. Here's another early chapter. Besides, I couldn't leave her there!**

 _Swanwick let out a low breath. "I realize you're unhappy with the current situation, but we have to start somewhere. When we've established that you're no threat, your living conditions will improve, and we'll be able to reintroduce you to society. Until then, this is the way it has to be."_

" _Then this is a prison."_

" _It's for your own safety."_

 _Somehow, I was starting to doubt that. "For how long?"_

 _Silence._

" _For how long?" I shouted, slamming my fist against the wall, but it didn't leave so much as a mark. "Kal! I need you! Please, Kal!" I yelled again, tears slipping down my cheeks as my voice gave out again._

* * *

"Hey there, beautiful."

I opened my eyes to see Lex smiling down at me as if it was perfectly normal to see him dressed as a soldier, standing in my prison cell. "Lex?" Why was I dreaming about Lex? Or was it a hallucination?

"It's not a dream, I'm here to get you out."

Apparently, I'd said that part aloud as well. Confused, I pushed myself up to a seated position. "You spoke with the government to secure my release?"

"Not exactly." He shot a quick look to the door. "Come on, we'll talk about it later, our window of opportunity is limited."

"How did you even know I was here?" I frowned, wincing at the aches and pains as I stood.

"Let's just say I have connections." Lex was quick to grab my elbow to offer support. "Wow, you really are bad off, aren't you?"

"I don't know if I can do this," I replied, leaning on him heavily to stumble to the door. "We're pretty far underground and I can barely make it across the room."

"I thought that might be a problem. You'll be fine once we get you out into the sun, but in the meantime, this should help." Digging into his pocket, he withdrew a syringe. "I'm guessing it'll be able to pierce your skin no problem, in the shape you're in."

"What is it?" I recoiled, remembering the burn of whatever he'd dosed me with to _help_ me through my transition to the Earth's atmosphere.

"Adrenaline," he replied, pulling the cap off with his teeth and spitting it aside. "It should give you the boost you need to get you mobile." There was a decent chance he wasn't telling me everything, and I couldn't help but take a step back when he raised the needle. Lex saw my fear and lowered his hand. "Look, we don't have to do this if you don't want to. But like I said, we need to move quickly, before they figure out what we're up to."

My relationship with Lex was complicated, but in that moment, I trusted that he wanted nothing more than to set me free. "Alright, if you think it would be helpful."

"It will, I promise," he smiled at my acceptance. "Just a quick jab now."

I was expecting the needle in my arm, but it was my thigh he plunged it into. It hurt, but didn't last long, the adrenaline quickly filtering into my system with my pounding heart. Pure panic struck, even though I'd been anticipating the effect of the drug. It felt awful, as if every muscle in my body was clamoring to leap out _through_ my skin, and my stomach wrenched with nausea. I had to move, I had to get it out, I felt like I was dying, my heart pounding faster and faster, surely it would burst! I started twitching, unable to keep still but unable to focus enough to _do_ anything.

Lex took me by the shoulders and forced me to meet his gaze. "Hey. Hey you're going to be fine," he said, his eyes swimming large and commanding in my field of vision. "Just use it, okay? Use it. Let's go." My head swam as he spun me around, but his arm around my waist kept me upright as he propelled me forward.

It actually felt a lot better to be on the move, even though my muscles were still stiff and sore. Out in the hall, we were escorted by a soldier I didn't recognize, who led us to a stairwell at the end of the passage. At the base of the stairwell, I looked up with a groan at the seemingly unending floors. "You expect me to climb all of those?"

"You can make it," Lex urged, his arm still around my waist. We started up, at a quick clip at first, as though he expected to hear an alarm sound at any moment. I half anticipated Swanwick would jump out of every door we passed, but no warning klaxons went off, and no one popped out to stop us at any of the landings. Still, our escort kept his gun drawn and his mouth shut.

On and on, we climbed, but when there were just two flights left, my feet faltered, weary muscles giving out as the adrenaline wore off. My quivering legs folded beneath me, the exit light mocking me from above as I went down. Lex barely paused, gathering me up in his arms and carrying me the rest of the way out. With the soldier leading the way, we stepped out into the cool morning air, but more importantly, into the bright sunlight. It felt like a balm on burnt skin, invigorating and soothing, and I drew a deep breath of satisfaction. I probably could've walked on my own, but Lex kept me in his arms, depositing me into the back of a covered truck.

Instantly, I groaned in protest, reaching for the disappearing rays of sun I needed so desperately to heal my badly depleted body, but Lex shoved me away from the opening with a shushing sound. If I'd been stronger, I might've been able to push past him, but he climbed in beside me and dragged me into the darkest part of the truck bed as easily as a toddler wrangling a squirming kitten.

"Keep still, we're not out of this yet," he said near my ear, and I stopped struggling, collapsing against him in exhaustion.

The soldier climbed into the cab and started it up, the engine roaring to life and blocking my hearing, which was still nowhere near what it should be, even without the sound masking technology. I was far too tired to try and guess the path we took, but each time we rolled a stop I worried the flap would be pulled back and we'd be hauled out and dragged back to that cell. But then the truck picked up speed, and Lex's body relaxed against mine. I probably should've asked if we were out of danger now, but I was content to drowse in his embrace, feeling tired, but safer than I had in days.

Eventually we pulled over and climbed out of the back of the truck. There was nothing in sight but an open stretch of road, apart from a single vehicle parked on the shoulder. The soldier drove off again almost immediately, leaving us behind. I was just relieved to be back in the sunlight again.

"Come on, and hop in, I'll have us out of here in a jiffy."

"Can't I stay in the sun a bit longer?" I protested, loathe to climb into the car, though it looked expensive and fast.

"I thought of that," he grinned, pushing a button and the entire roof retracted, stowing away neatly in the trunk.

"You are a genius," I nearly wept in relief, gladly climbing into the passenger's seat.

"I thought you might like it," he said with that familiar smirk.

* * *

I stretched out in the sun with the seat fully reclined at his suggestion. He'd peeled off the uniform shirt, tossing it to the side of the road, donning sunglasses as we drove off. Any other time and I would've peppered Lex with questions about where we were going, how he'd found me, been able to gain access to the military base, and who the obliging soldier had been, but I was content to just lay there.

At one point he nudged me, and I realized I'd drifted off. As I sat up, I saw we'd driven off the road and a helicopter stood waiting and ready to go. "You really did think of everything, didn't you?" How had he known I'd be in no shape to fly? Even though I felt a lot better from lying in the sun and able to walk on my own two feet, I was nowhere near ready to attempt flight.

"Fortune favors the prepared mind. Also the bold. I've been very fortunate," he grinned.

It was a new experience, flying in the chopper, as he called it. It was at once exhilarating and terrifying to know I could plummet to my death at any time should there be a mechanical failure. Was this what humans felt every time their feet left the Earth's surface? But the longer we flew, the more I trusted the aircraft.

I recognized the flight path, but was still surprised when we landed on the roof of Lex's warehouse complex. "Won't they know to come and look for me here?" I asked once the chopper had flown away and he could hear me again.

"Why would they know you'd be here?"

"Won't they have seen you on the cameras on base?"

Lex seemed unconcerned. "I took care of it."

"How?"

"I took care of it." He smirked. "Now, I'm guessing you'd prefer to stay up here in the sunlight?"

"Yes, please," I smiled, going straight for my old chair. "And if it wouldn't be too much bother…" before I could finish the question, the door opened and servants appeared, bearing trays of food and drink. "Lex, I could kiss you," I sighed, tears forming at the sight of the elaborate spread. Well prepared indeed.

"I wouldn't say no to that," he chuckled, taking a seat in the other chair. We chatted while I ate, and Lex told me about the steps he'd taken to get onto the military base and get me out. I was astounded by the amount of effort he'd gone through on my behalf, especially since I'd thought he wasn't my friend any longer.

"Don't take this the wrong way," I said, when I'd eaten enough to feel like myself again. "But why did you go through so much bother for me?"

"I couldn't let that happen to you, not after Superman basically left you there to rot."

"He wouldn't let me rot," I frowned.

"He shouldn't have left you there at all."

"He didn't know I was being kept in such conditions."

"He should've guessed. I did. It wasn't all that hard to figure they'd try to control you any way possible. Unless that's what he wanted, to keep you under wraps and out of his hair."

My frown deepened into a scowl. I didn't like hearing that as a possibility, especially when it might be true. Why hadn't Kal come looking for me? Why had it taken Lex to see how they were treating me? "How _did_ you know I was even on that base?"

Lex shrugged. "I make it my business to be well informed of military movements. When I heard about your surrender to the General, I looked a little closer."

"I didn't surrender," I clarified. "I thought I was cooperating. They said it was for my safety."

He let out an inelegant snort. "Sure. And if you believe that, I have some lovely swampland to sell you."

"I have no money. And why would I wish to purchase a swamp?"

"It's not…" He shook his head. "Never mind. Why would you believe you need to stay in their custody for your safety? You're one of the strongest beings on this planet."

"Swanwick said the entire world was calling out for me to pay for my father's crimes. He showed us footage of crowds crying for my imprisonment or worse."

"Kyria, there are always crackpots who make a lot of noise, the rest of us pretty much ignore them. Even if it was more widespread, none of them could possibly hurt you, if they'd left you in full possession of your gifts."

"I saw the fear and loss in their faces, I understood that kind of rage," I said quietly, thinking back to the black days right after Father's death. "He advised that if I cooperated with their investigation, it would all blow over in a few days and I could be released.

"That first part was true enough. Hold on a sec." Lex fished out his portable communication device, fingers dancing over the screen until he found the link he wanted. "Here, take a look."

Leaning closer, I watched as the news featured excerpts of my interrogation, and the generally favorable commentary about how I wasn't an enemy of Earth and why I'd stolen the truck load of goods for the Balinese villagers. But one argument was leaked to a tabloid site that depicted my argument about how humans were inferior, and that wasn't well received at all. Still, there didn't seem to be people out in the street demanding my head.

Why had Swanwick decided to detain me? And why did he feel the need to weaken me so – unless he never had any intention of letting me go at all? Otherwise, he had to have known my retaliation would be swift and without mercy. They had crippled me, kept me without food or basic comforts, incommunicado, like a prisoner of war. Did they expect me not to react to this act of aggression? The biggest question remained – had Kal known they intended to treat me thus? And had he been a party to it?

"It's okay, most humans _are_ inferior. It's not hubris, it's a fact," Lex chuckled, drawing me out of my reverie, and I nodded absently. "Are you okay?"

The concern in his voice made me nod again, focusing on him instead of my internal thoughts. "I'm feeling much better, thanks to you. I'm already much stronger." To demonstrate, I bent the metal handle of the chair first one way, and then back where it belonged. Not the most amazing of demonstrations, it was hardly made of steel, but it'd been as easy as molding clay. Maybe I wasn't completely back to full strength, but I was well on my way.

"Good," he looked relieved and we sat in silence for a while, watching the sun dip lower in the sky. "You just left…" he said finally.

I didn't think it would've troubled him, but it was plain to see from his expression that Lex had unresolved feelings about it. "You didn't seem to want my assistance after I failed to kill Kal-El."

"I might've said some things in anger," he admitted. "I didn't think you'd leave."

"You thought I'd stay because I had nowhere else to go. I could never stay where I'm not wanted." Which meant I couldn't stay there. Words said in anger or not, I wasn't sure I belonged with Lex. "I should go. Kal will be worried about me."

"He didn't come for you though, did he? I did. Kyria, I want you here, I swear."

"Even if I won't help you kill him?"

"Even then," he smiled. "I'm not a monster. He hurt you, and I wanted him to suffer for it. It's true, I worry about the threat that Superman poses to the world, but I'm not bloodthirsty. If you think he can be trusted, then I'll respect your judgment. For now."

"You really want me to stay?"

"Of course. Or we don't have to stay here, this was never meant to be a permanent home for you. You could come back with me to my mansion. Or the penthouse apartment in Metropolis, whatever you want. Paris? Madrid? Anywhere in the world you want to go, I'll make it happen."

A light had come into his eyes that I wasn't sure I quite understood or trusted. Why was he suddenly so eager to keep me close by? Was it for the same reason Swanwick wanted me under his thumb? But the part that troubled me the most of all was that he was right, Kal hadn't come for me. Shouldn't he have seen the news report and known it was safe for me to leave the base?

"Kyria?"

"What day is this?"

"Don't you know? It's Christmas Eve."

"Christmas Eve," I repeated softly. My internal clock was still pretty thrown off, somehow it'd seemed like so much longer than a couple of days. Kal had wanted to spend Christmas together, he'd said so on multiple occasions, wanting me to see how they celebrated it on the farm. And I'd wanted to be a part of it as well, even if I hadn't had a chance to figure out how to get a present for him without any money.

I don't know why I hadn't thought about trying to call for him now that I wasn't near that infernal noise cancelling machine any longer. Somehow it seemed like a bad idea to have him turn up at Lex's place given his hatred of Kal. Besides, did he even know I'd been in danger? Perhaps not. That had to be why he'd never come for me. Or had he been biding his time? Waiting for a good opportunity to strike and set me free?

"I should go, Kal will be worried about me." I rose, and Lex jumped to his feet.

"Wait… at least stay for dinner. Are you hungry again? You must be. You can call him and tell him you're okay if you want to. But consider he didn't try to check up on you. Wherever he is, I doubt he's all that worried about you."

It hurt to think that Kal could dismiss me from his thoughts so easily, and suddenly the thought that he might be worried didn't sound so bad. Maybe I _should_ let him wonder what'd happened to me for a while? And surely Swanwick would think to look for me on the farm. Maybe I should stay with Lex a bit longer? "Perhaps I could stay for dinner," I allowed.

"Fantastic," Lex grinned, clapping his hands together. "In that case, why don't we do this up right? I've been meaning to show you my home. Would you do me the honor of joining me for dinner at my mansion?"

"Where is this mansion?" I replied, wondering where a man like Lex considered home, since all I'd known were his facilities here at the complex.

"It's actually, not all that far from Smallville," he smiled, holding up a hand. "I know, it's a strange coincidence, isn't it?"

"It is, indeed," I frowned, both relieved and worried about returning someplace so close to the Kent farm. "He said you had never met."

"We haven't, or I would've discovered his abilities a lot sooner. If I had, I might've been able to…" His gaze grew distant, and then shuttered as he shook his head. "It doesn't matter much now. What matters is I'd love to show you my home. Would you like to clean up and change before we go? Or I can have a room made ready for you by the time we get there. Whatever you're more comfortable with."

For the first time I realized I hadn't showered or changed clothes in a few days, and I still had dirt under my nails from construction in the Balinese village. "I would very much like a hot shower before we go, thank you," I decided.

"Great. That'll give me time to make some plans. This will be a night to remember," he smiled with such pure satisfaction, I couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm sure it will be."

 **A/N:** **Even though I've got Lex physically resembling Michael Rosenbaum, I'm not adding anything Lex/Clark history that happened in Smallville to this AU. So while Lex has a mansion near Smallville, he's never met Superman in person before, though he does know his identity, obviously. Well, what do you guys think of this turn of events?**

~~~Feedback is Love~~~


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Superman or any of the DC characters, or the setting, I'm just playing in their universe for the first time. Also, as a reminder, my Lex Luthor's modeled after Smallville's Lex in my head (played by Michael Rosenbaum).

 **A/N: Another early chapter. Thanks for reading!**

" _Where is this mansion?" I replied, wondering where a man like Lex considered home, since all I'd known were his facilities here at the complex._

" _It's actually, not all that far from Smallville," he smiled, holding up a hand. "I know, it's a strange coincidence, isn't it?"_

" _It is, indeed," I frowned, both relieved and worried about returning someplace so close to the Kent farm. "He said you had never met."_

" _We haven't, or I would've discovered his abilities a lot sooner. If I had, I might've been able to…" His gaze grew distant, and then shuttered as he shook his head. "It doesn't matter much now. What matters is I'd love to show you my home. Would you like to clean up and change before we go? Or I can have a room made ready for you by the time we get there. Whatever you're more comfortable with."_

 _For the first time I realized I hadn't showered or changed clothes in a few days, and I still had dirt under my nails from construction in the Balinese village. "I would very much like a hot shower before we go, thank you," I decided._

" _Great. That'll give me some time to make some plans. This will be a night to remember," he smiled with such pure satisfaction, I couldn't help but smile back._

" _I'm sure it will be."_

* * *

By the time I got out of the shower, there was a new dress laid out on the bed. Made of red silk with a wraparound bodice and a flowy skirt, with crystal accents at the shoulders and waist. High heeled shoes with red soles and matching crystals across the toes caught my attention, and I sat for a while on the edge of the bed, watching them sparkle in the light as I turned my foot first one way and then the other. It was foolish to take such delight in a material thing, but they were awfully pretty.

I could hear Lex still making his preparations in the other room, so I took the time to experiment with the cosmetics provided on the dressing table. I'd seen plenty of advertisements to understand how they were applied, but horribly botched my attempts to line my eyes with the marking pencils and had to wipe most of it away. It left just a touch of the dark liner at the corners of my eyes, which wasn't altogether unappealing. I had more success with the lip stain, painting my lips a deep crimson, and adding a shimmery touch of gold powder to each eyelid.

After the trouble with the eyeliner, I left the mascara alone, deciding my lashes were dark enough. Clipping the top of my hair away from my temples with jeweled combs, I left the bulk of it to cascade down my back in soft waves, not wanting to give Lex the impression that I anticipated battle.

For the first time, I really took notice of my appearance; the way the dress accentuated my figure and the shoes flattered my calves. What would Kal think if he saw me in such a dress? Would he see me as a woman instead of a burden? I looked… different. Not bad, but not like myself, and I wasn't sure I liked it.

A soft knock at the door drew me away from the mirror, and Lex's pupils dilated as his gaze swept over me. "You look enchanting," he smiled after he recovered.

"Is that good?"

"Yes, it's very good," he chuckled.

"Then you look enchanting as well." His suit fit him beautifully, as usual, the dark shirt open at the throat, a small triangle of red that matched my dress sticking out of the jacket pocket. Lex was an appealing specimen of man, but I found I couldn't help but compare him to another man I found far more enticing. Afraid he might guess my thoughts, I changed the subject. "Are we ready to go?"

"Yes, the helicopter is waiting for us on the roof," he smiled, apparently pleased by my compliment as he guided me to the elevator with his hand at the small of my back.

"I'm strong enough to fly us there now," I suggested, confident I'd recovered enough that it wouldn't be an issue. In fact, I was looking forward to stretching my legs, so to speak.

"I'd rather take the chopper, and you look so lovely, we don't want you to get mussed," he replied, his smile growing a bit stiff. And then I remembered his dislike of flying when he felt out of control.

"Alright, that sounds fine," I agreed without argument, wanting to spare him that embarrassment, he seemed a proud man, not keen to admit to weakness. Father would've approved of him, as much as he could approve of a human, at any rate.

This time I was more relaxed in the chopper, knowing I could easily survive a crash – or even better, carry the entire craft to safety should there be mechanical failure. Lex was in his element, suave and a little proud as he explained some of the principles of helicopter design, as if he was showing me part of his world. I smiled back, not bothering to tell him that this flight was tame compared to what I was capable of, in order to spare his feelings.

His mansion was far more impressive, much more ornate than the warehouse we'd been staying in, and almost as large, if you counted all of the outbuildings. He gave me a tour of the complex, stopping to tell me about a rare and valuable object of art, or an element of design in the architecture. It struck me that he was very proud of these physical things, almost as if he'd accomplished something by accumulating them. I wanted to ask him why it gave him such pleasure to own them, but thought that might insult him in some way. Maybe I could ask Kal about it later.

 _Kal._

I knew I should think about contacting him, but Lex showed me to his dining hall where an elaborate feast was prepared. "How many people are joining us for the meal?" I asked as he did that thing where he pushed my chair to seat me again.

"It's just the two of us," he replied, taking a seat beside me at the head of the table.

"Surely not. There's enough food here for the entire staff. If you'd like to call them to join us, I can wait." I was ravenously hungry again, and the food looked and smelled amazing, but just knowing there was plenty to go around was enough to keep me from attacking it on sight.

"I'd rather not share you with anyone else tonight," he said with a tight smile, laying his napkin across his lap.

"But…" I opened my mouth to ask what he meant by that, as we were surrounded by servants. One to pour the wine, another to carve the prime rib, one who seemed to stand at attention for no other purpose than to be available just in case anything was wanted. Not to mention the ones I could hear hovering in the hall, ready to clear the first course at the signal, and the ones in the kitchen waiting to bring out the next. We were hardly alone.

But then I understood. Lex didn't see them as people at all. It was as though they were drones, built to cater to his whims. I tried to catch the gaze of the servant nearest to me to see how he felt about that, but he kept his eyes averted.

"To new beginnings," Lex said, raising his wine glass to me.

I touched my glass to his. "To new beginnings," I repeated, and dutifully took a sip, though I found the drink sour to my tastes. The food was very flavorful and decadent, but all I could think of was that Balinese village, how his kitchen staff had prepared enough food to feed them all more than they typically ate in a day. I'm afraid I was a bit subdued during the meal, but Lex's mood didn't sour, and he talked enough to fill the gaps in conversation.

"Now then, I forgot to show you the best of all," he said once the dessert was cleared. We rose and he guided me to his study, decorated in masculine tones and dark, mahogany paneling on the walls. In contrast, his desk and chair were ultra-modern, all glass and steel, the seat made of a high-tech webbing that provided excellent lumbar support, he went on to tell me.

"You have a Christmas tree," I smiled, moving past the primitive technology I wasn't interested in to stand before the shining spectacle. Of all the holiday decorations I'd seen over the season, the trees delighted me the most, as I'd never had the option to bring a living plant onto the ship before. Even though most of the trees were cut or even synthetic as this one, they still represented life and rebirth to me, the lights a reminder of the stars I'd had as my only decoration in my spartan quarters.

"Of course I do. Nothing but the best."

With a pang, I realized I preferred the small, natural tree at the Kent farm to the plastic behemoth before me, even if the design was far more symmetrical and coordinated here. The Kent's ornaments all had a story behind them, but I was willing to wager Lex hadn't purchased any of these decorations himself.

"Would you do the honors?" he asked, holding out a golden star.

"How do you mean?"

"Place the star at the top of the tree, and plug it in to the strand of lights at the top. There should be one available, I asked the staff to make sure it was accessible."

"Oh, alright," I agreed, catching onto the idea. I floated up to the top and placed it gently on the top branch, clipping it into place. "It's pretty."

"That's the idea," he chuckled. "Now plug it in." It lit up with bright, golden light as soon as I did, reminding me of the sun. "Perfect," he beamed up at me.

"I like the red one," I remarked, reaching out to touch a smaller red star that threw off a much softer glow against the lights. "It reminds me of our sun."

"Then we'll have a red one next year," he smiled.

Next year. Would I really be here with Lex next Christmas? I couldn't think ahead that far. I hardly knew where I'd be next week. When I did try to think of the future, it was someone else I saw beside me in front of the tree, and it was far less polished and shiny. I descended to the floor as he began poking around on his desk.

"Now my mother always let me open one present on Christmas Eve, so I have something for you," he said, opening a wooden box on top of his desk.

"Can I have this?" I asked, holding up the red star. Away from the lights it didn't glow so much as reflect the shine, but the delicate scrollwork pleased me.

"But I have something much more…"

"I like this one."

"Then it's yours," he smiled. "Merry Christmas Eve."

"Merry Christmas Eve to you," I smiled back before sobering. "I'm sorry, I don't have anything for you."

"Your being here is gift enough," he said breezily, turning to the bar. "Would you like a cognac? No, that's right, you don't care for it. I could call down for some hot chocolate?"

What I really wanted to do was talk to Kal, to at least let him know where I was and that I'd survived the ordeal. I knew there was a way to call the farm, but I didn't know the number or Kal's personal designation either. Likely there was a way to look them up on the Google but I wasn't sure if Lex would let me use his computer for such a thing. I could also try calling to Kal out loud, but did I really want him showing up on Lex's doorstep? Or I could pop over there, it wasn't far. It wouldn't take me any time at all.

"Kyria? Is something wrong?" he asked when I hadn't replied.

"Would you mind terribly if I went for a walk?"

"It's freezing outside… which won't bother you a bit," he realized with a shake of the head. "Alright, let me grab a coat and I'll join you."

"I… would rather have some time to myself," I said, not wanting to announce my destination, but Lex figured it out in any case.

"Ah, I see," he said with a resigned nod. "Yes, of course. Well, you did stay for dinner, as promised."

"I first promised to spend Christmas with them and…"

"No, I understand. It's fine," he cut me off, raising his hands. "You're not my prisoner here, Kyria, you're free to come and go as you please."

Relieved, I let out a long breath. "Thank you, Lex, you're a good friend."

"I hope I'm something more." There it was, that hunger… It made me feel good and uncomfortable at the same time. I didn't know what to say to that, so I simply tore myself away from his steely gaze, smiled, and left.

* * *

I still had the red star in my hand when I approached the farmhouse. Maybe it was bad form to give a gift to another, but I wanted him to have it. Maybe it would make him think of our homeworld, or even of me.

It was quite cold out, as Lex predicted, a light blanket of snow falling to cover the farm like one of those countless holiday films with the lights shining bright and festive music playing inside. I hadn't bothered with a coat, the chill in the air felt nice, invigorating. Or maybe it was because I was about to see him again?

Knowing he'd hear my footfall, I approached hovering about a foot off the ground, wanting a sneak peek of the festivities before I knocked. Martha stood in the kitchen, humming to herself as she put the final touches on a dessert that involved baked apples and cinnamon. Even though I'd just finished a lavish meal, my mouth watered at the scent of it.

The soft smile on her face made me smile in the darkness, taking a measure of relief in her comforting presence even from outside. I imagined she would enfold me into one of her hugs when she heard what I'd been through. She'd call me a poor dear, and send me up to a hot bath with a mug of cocoa and extra marshmallows. She'd fuss and make sure I took it easy until I'd regained my strength, and offer to brush my hair. And maybe I was weaker than I'd thought, because I _wanted_ those things. I wanted them more than I'd thought I could. I wanted that soft comfort and coddling, even though Father would condemn me for it.

And then I heard another feminine voice, speaking in low, soothing tones to Kal.

"It's better this way, Clark. She's exactly where she needs to be. What were you going to do, keep her like a pet, tagging around with you wherever you go?"

I'd been replaced by Lois.

Or maybe I'd only been holding her place until her return? Because she certainly looked at home sitting on the couch beside him, her arm draped around his shoulders.

"She's not a pet," Kal frowned.

"No, I know. Like you said, she's a good kid. But she has no idea how to interact with people."

"Maybe not, but this seems like an extreme way of remedying that."

"Clark, let the experts see to her and get her the help she needs. And then you can get back to your life instead of babysitting her 24/7."

"Lo…"

"Can you really sit there and tell me she's fine out there on her own without someone to guide her."

"Well… no, I guess not," he sighed, which made my chest wrench with pain. "I just feel…"

"I know, you have a big heart, and that's just one of the things I love about you, Clark," she smiled, leaning in to kiss his cheek. "It'll be okay, trust me." Her lips bussed against his. "You do trust me, don't you?" she asked softly, leaning in to kiss him again. Kal didn't reply, his mouth was too busy trying to devour hers.

My stomach churned, my lungs burning as I realized I'd been sucking in the longest breath and forgetting to exhale. My back hit the post on the porch as I withdrew without watching where I was going. Immediately, Kal turned toward the sound, and our eyes met, his wide with surprise and mine with a mixture of revulsion and pain. His lips were still rosy from the kiss and they parted on a swift intake of breath, and an expression I didn't entirely recognize. Guilt maybe? Discomfort? Definitely some kind of dismay.

 _Rao help me, I need to get away._ I took off, flying so fast the world became a blur. I heard him behind me, giving chase, but luckily I didn't have far to go, and as I ducked behind the massive garage on Lex's estate, Kal shot ahead, still trying to give chase.

I stayed there behind the garage for long minutes, without making a sound, not wanting to be found. All I'd wanted was to talk to Kal and tell him everything, and now that was the last thing I needed. I'd known Kal and Lois were sweethearts, I'd seen him kiss her before, it'd been all over the internet after the battle. But it'd never made me feel so…

That look on his face when he'd seen me… It was worse than anything Lois had said about me. He hadn't been glad to see me at all. He'd thought I was still locked up, and he wanted it that way, thanks to her. There was a light dusting of snow on my head and shoulders when I realized it was safe to go inside. But was I still welcome at Lex's house after I'd left him for Kal?

He must've seen me approach the front door on a security monitor, because Lex himself pulled open the door as I reached the top of the stairs. "Kyria… are you alright? Get inside, it's freezing out."

I let him pull me inside, and I did feel a little cold and numb, though not the way a human would. I didn't object as he ran his hands over my arms either, the worry in his eyes telling me I must look more mussed than I'd thought from my fast flight.

"What happened? Didn't you find him? Or was the army there waiting for you?"

"Is it alright if I stay here, just for tonight?" I said, not wanting to talk about what I'd found.

"Of course," Lex smiled, his thumbs brushing across my arms. "You're welcome to stay as long as you like."

 **A/N: Don't worry, we'll get lots of Clark's POV in the next chapter and that should help clear some things up. What do you guys think so far?**

~~~Feedback is Love~~~


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Disclaimer: I don't own Superman or any of the DC characters, or the setting, I'm just playing in their universe for the first time. Also, as a reminder, my Lex Luthor's modeled after Smallville's Lex in my head (played by Michael Rosenbaum).

 **A/N: As promised, lots more Clark in this one.**

 _I stayed there behind the garage for long minutes, without making a sound, not wanting to be found. All I'd wanted was to talk to Kal and tell him everything, and now that was the last thing I needed. I'd known Kal and Lois were sweethearts, I'd seen him kiss her before, it'd been all over the internet after the battle. But it'd never made me feel so…_

 _That look on his face when he'd seen me… It was worse than anything Lois had said about me. He hadn't been glad to see me at all. He'd thought I was still locked up, and he wanted it that way, thanks to her. There was a light dusting of snow on my head and shoulders when I realized it was safe to go inside. But was I still welcome at Lex's house after I'd left him for Kal?_

 _He must've seen me approach the front door on a security monitor, because Lex himself pulled open the door as I reached the top of the stairs. "Kyria… are you alright? Get inside, it's freezing out."_

 _I let him pull me inside, and I did feel a little cold and numb, though not the way a human would. I didn't object as he ran his hands over my arms either, the worry in his eyes telling me I must look more mussed than I'd thought from my fast flight._

" _What happened? Didn't you find him? Or was the army there waiting for you?"_

" _Is it alright if I stay here, just for tonight?" I said, not wanting to talk about what I'd found._

" _Of course," Lex smiled, his thumbs brushing across my arms. "You're welcome to stay as long as you like."_

* * *

~ Clark ~

Clark finally had to stop, flying around willy nilly wasn't getting him anywhere, Kyria was nowhere to be found. And he had to admit, she was wily enough to avoid him if she wanted to. At the same time, he couldn't go back home yet either, there were too many unanswered questions.

What was she doing out? Hadn't they agreed she'd lay low for a while? It'd only been a few days. Sure, the general mood toward her had improved, helped by some of the footage broadcast of her interrogation, and his own interviews. Normally reticent, he'd gone out of his way to accommodate interview requests, freely voicing his own opinion that Kyria wasn't a danger, and that her heart was in the right place when she'd stolen to help those villagers. Even Lois had written a much more balanced piece, retracting her earlier, more sensationalist slant to Kyria's actions.

There was that bad break when the one argument about whether humans were inferior had leaked, but people didn't seem to be out for her head anymore. When he'd called Swanwick to check in on her, he'd been told she'd been mostly sleeping, and Clark figured she could use the rest.

But she'd shown up all… gussied up, his dad would've said. Though he'd only gotten a glimpse of her, it was clear she'd been dressed in something far finer than Ma's old hand me downs. Where had she gotten such a thing? It seemed a bit extravagant for clothing supplied by the army.

Deciding to start where he'd last seen her to try to pick up the pieces, Clark diverted to the army base, hovering politely at the gate until he was granted an escort inside, even though he could've swooped in and landed where he pleased. It was a show of respect, and one he hoped would be returned.

Swanwick kept him waiting a good fifteen minutes before Clark was ushered inside to an interview room. "Well, you're about the last person I expected to see here today. Do I need to ask if you were involved in her escape?" the man said, eyes narrowing.

That wasn't the reaction he'd been expecting at all, and Clark's brows twitched closer together. "What do you mean escape? I thought she was here voluntarily."

The general shifted in his seat. "Well… this is still a secure facility. She shouldn't have been able to waltz out of here without help."

"Why wouldn't she have been able to leave when she pleased? It's not like any of your security precautions would be very effective against her." It was part of the reason why he'd agreed to leave her there by herself without pushing to stick close by.

"You might be surprised about that."

Was he saying he had the technology to subdue her? And by extension him? Uncomfortable with the threat, real or implied, Clark rose to his considerable height, calmly pushed his chair under the table, and folded his arms across his chest. "What is it you're not telling me? Why did she need help to leave here? And what happened that she felt like she had to leave in the first place?" And why hadn't she called him for help if she'd needed it?

Swanwick swallowed, a trickle of sweat running down the side of his forehead. "There's no need to get upset…"

The pounding of the man's heart told another story, and it put an extra note of steel into Clark's voice. "What did you do to her?"

"We didn't _do_ anything."

His hands closed over the back of the chair he'd been sitting in, crushing the steel with a metallic whine. Barely able to rein in his temper, Clark counted to five before he spoke again, his words deliberately calm. "I'm waiting, very patiently I might add, for you to tell me what happened to Kyria after I left her here in your care."

The man's eyes were riveted to the mangled chair, bulging slightly. "It's… classified."

"Then I guess we're done here." Leaving the general to figure out what that meant, Clark launched himself directly overhead, crashing through two floors and leaving a gaping hole as he punched his way out into the night. It made him feel slightly better to hear them swearing in surprise at the move, but mostly he felt so frustrated he couldn't see straight.

Sure, he expected a fair amount of the run around from the military, they liked to keep secrets for secrets' sake. But hadn't he proven himself trustworthy? Apparently not. And apparently they were willing to burn any good will built between them in order to keep their treatment of Kyria secret. All that did was heighten his need to find her and make sure she was okay. She'd looked alright in that brief glimpse on his porch, physically anyway, but there had been pain and distress in her eyes. At the time he'd thought maybe he'd put it there, but what if she'd been in some other kind of misery?

* * *

~ Clark ~

Flying high and fast, he did another lap over metropolis, listening for her distinct voice, but didn't catch even a breath that led him to her. Tense and dejected, he landed back at the farm, a flash of something red in the snow catching his eye. It was a star, delicate but strong, like her, and red like their homeworld sun. Had she brought it there for him? His fingers closed over the star, wishing he could find her by some kind of personal vibration left behind, but it was just a cold piece of metal. Where had she come across such a thing? And that fancy dress?

"Clark?" Looking up, he spied Lois in the doorway, huddled against the cold. "What happened to you? Where did you go?"

"I couldn't find her," he mumbled, fingers tracing over the star.

"Kyria?" Her lips stiffened as if saying the name hurt. "What's going on? I thought she was on the base?"

"So did I, but I guess she left."

"Is she supposed to be doing that?"

"Oh, come on, Lois. She went there voluntarily, she should've been allowed to leave whenever she wanted to. But apparently they didn't think so."

Her eyes flashed wider. "Oh my God, who did she hurt?"

"What? Nobody." Or if she had, the general hadn't mentioned it, and Clark couldn't bring himself to believe she would if given the choice. "She just left, that's all I know. That, and she had help."

"Oh. Well, that's interesting. Do you think she's with Lex then?" Lois perked up at the thought, but it brought a scowl to his lips.

"Why would she be with Luthor? I doubt he had any idea she was on the base."

"Don't be too sure, his resources are even more impressive than mine," she grinned. "I'm sure that's where she is then. So great, you don't have to worry about her, and we can go inside." Lois tugged on his arm, and Clark let himself be led inside, but couldn't let it go.

"If that's true, then I should be able to locate her pretty quickly." Lex had an estate not too far from Smallville if he remembered correctly, though the man was rarely in residence. More likely he'd be in the penthouse apartment in Metropolis. Or maybe he'd try to find that warehouse complex Kyria had told him about? Even going to all three wouldn't take long at all.

"Hey," she cut him off, hanging onto his arm. "What's the big deal? You yourself said she's fine to be out on her own as long as someone's looking out for her. Well, she's got a sugar daddy now, you're off the hook."

"He's not her sugar daddy." He'd claimed to be her friend, though Clark had his doubts that the man didn't have plans to exploit that friendship in the end.

"Oh come on, you wanted her to broaden her horizons, right?" she grinned.

"Don't ever say _that_ again," he frowned, not wanting to think of all the ways Luthor could take advantage of a naïve girl like Kyria. The more he thought about it, the less he liked the idea of her hanging around with a man like Lex. "I'd better go check and make sure she's okay."

"Clark, it's Christmas…"

"And she's out there all alone."

"Not if Lex has anything to do with it, and from the look of that designer dress she had on, I can definitely see his fingers in the pie."

Clark regretted ever telling Lois that Kyria'd gotten mixed up with Lex. All of a sudden, their connection took on an entirely different connotation.

"Hey, it's not like she's sleeping under a bridge somewhere, she's in the lap of luxury. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"I wish I shared your optimism," he replied, wondering if he could slip out for even a half hour to go check up on Kyria. Once he knew she was okay, then he could relax and enjoy the rest of the night if that's what she wanted. Or invite her to join them, as they'd originally planned.

"What's going on with you and her?"

Clark realized he'd missed something. "What?"

"I said, what's going on with you and her?"

"Nothing, we're friends."

"The way _we're_ friends?" Lois gestured between the two of them.

"No, of course not. She's my…" _what was she to him?_ "…friend," he finished lamely. "And you're my…" They hadn't really defined it.

"I'm your what?" she pressed.

Were they going to have that conversation now? With his mom in the other room pretending to tidy up? "What do you want to be?"

Her fingers twined with his. "I thought maybe I was your girl."

The wistful note in her voice made him sigh. "I thought maybe you were too. But maybe we're rushing things."

"Rushing things?" Her brows knit together as she dropped his hand like a hot potato. "If we went any slower we'd be going backwards, Clark."

"I'm sorry, I've never done this before," he replied, flustered. "I mean, I've… done some things… I just…" He felt his face growing redder and just stopped talking, taking a deep, cleansing breath. "I've never had a steady girlfriend before. Not really." Things with Lana had never gotten off the ground, he'd been too tongue tied to hold a conversation with her once she'd shown any interest in him _that_ way. And now that he'd grown older and a little less awkward, it'd been too dangerous to get close to anyone for fear of them finding out his secret. "I'm sorry if things aren't moving fast enough for you."

"No, it's… Look, I'm sorry too," she said, reaching for his hand again. "I just want to know where I stand. If this is a thing or if it's not."

"A thing?"

"Yeah, like are we exclusive?"

"Ah… yes? I mean, I'm not dating anyone else."

"Are we dating? We haven't actually gone on a real date," she pointed out.

"Oh, right." He really was bad at this. "Would you like to go on a date?"

"Yes, I would, very much," she smiled, draping her arms around his shoulders.

His arms circled her waist, pulling her closer with a smile. "How about I take you to dinner and a movie sometime? Is that real enough?"

"It's a good start. And then maybe we can go back to my place for a little alone time?" she added archly, and he swallowed uncomfortably, shifting from one foot to the other. "Clark, you've been to my apartment plenty of times."

"Yeah, but not for… alone time."

"We've always been alone there."

"Yes, but not…" God, how did he say this without sounding like the biggest prude. Or dork. _Prudish dork, yep, that's me_.

Lois mashed her lips together to keep from smiling. "I'm not asking you to sleep with me, just maybe a little making out. Over the clothes stuff, if that makes you feel any better. But ah… if you feel like trying for third base, I wouldn't complain," she teased, and he swallowed again.

"We'll, um… let's start with a date. How about New Year's Eve? We'll go out somewhere special."

"Alright, that sounds like fun. It's been way too long since I dressed up and went somewhere fancy."

Fancy. He'd said special, not fancy, but of course a big city girl like Lois would want to go somewhere posh. "Great. I'll make reservations."

"How about we go to the party at LexCorp? A bunch of us at the Planet got invited."

Not his favorite idea for a party, but maybe it would be good to get a better measure of the man up close and personal? And maybe Kyria would be there? "And you want to introduce me to your work friends as…"

"Clark Kent, my boyfriend."

"Who you met…"

"While I was doing research for a story."

"That's true enough," he allowed. "And if someone thinks I bear more than a passing resemblance to Superman, who you are also reportedly dating?" He cocked a brow.

"That one kiss…" she shrugged dismissively. "So we'll do something to disguise you a bit. Maybe slick your hair back a little, or comb it from this side," she added, running her fingers through his hair. "Or you could wear sunglasses or something?"

"At night?"

"Well, do you have any better ideas?"

"I'll figure something out." Nobody would expect Superman to be a mild mannered farmboy, and he knew how to play that well enough. It wouldn't be hard to seem out of his element at a fancy party at LexCorp. "And this might be a good networking opportunity for me."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, as long as you're willing to introduce me to Perry White."

Her brows shot higher. "You want to meet my boss? Why?"

"I'll tell you more when I know how the conversation goes."

"Come on, Clark, you can't just drop that teaser and not explain what you mean."

"I beg to differ," he grinned, and she narrowed her eyes at him playfully.

"I'll make you beg…"

The conversation devolved for a bit as she tried her best to tickle the information out of him. Clark didn't have the heart to tell her he wasn't the least bit ticklish, he was having too much fun pretending to squirm away from her advances. In the end she got it out of him, he wanted to hit Perry up for a job, freelance to start. Both to give him some experience reporting and to put him in the know when things were going down, the better to rush off to the rescue. No one would think twice about a reporter rushing _toward_ danger.

They spent the rest of the evening relaxing, watching _It's a Wonderful Life_ , and visiting with his mom. The two of them seemed to get along well, even if he sensed that his mother wasn't completely open about sharing stories about his past with a reporter, even Lois. Martha was open and kind though, and that's all that mattered.

* * *

~ Clark ~

Everyone said goodnight to each other, but Clark couldn't sleep. He ended up on the back porch looking at the empty rocking chair beside him. "Kyria… I hope you're okay," he said into the night.

"Kal?" Her voice came back to him, soft, but still audible.

"Kyria! Where are you? I'll come and get you."

"No, don't. Please. I'm fine."

"You sound close." Was she at Luthor's Smallville manor? "I can…"

"Please don't..." She sounded distressed, but he was just so happy to hear from her.

"Don't be silly. Kyria?"

No response.

"Kyria? Okay, I won't come for you. Just say something."

The silence stretched between them, and then her voice came softly, "Thank you."

"Are you alright?" he asked, gently now, since she seemed to be able to hear him just as well.

"I am now."

"But you weren't before?"

"Are you saying you don't know what I've been through? How is that possible?" she demanded.

"I've been going out of my mind trying to find out since you showed up here and left. Why did you do that, by the way? Why didn't you come in?"

"You seemed otherwise engaged."

He wasn't sure what to say to that. Yes, he'd been with Lois, but why should that bother her and make her leave? Did she mean something else?

"You know I always have time for you. We were just surprised to see you. They wouldn't tell me much at the base, just that you left suddenly. What did they do? Why did you leave?"

"You really don't know?"

Kal bit back a wave of frustration. "Isn't that what I've been saying? Kyria, what happened to you? Please tell me. Whatever it is I just want to help."

The silence grew and he thought maybe she wasn't going to reply, but then she said, "They made me weak."

"What do you mean, they made you weak?" Swanwick had made a vague reference to it before, but he hadn't thought it was really possible.

"They rendered me as weak as a human. Weaker, maybe, I didn't have the strength to escape. If Lex hadn't come for me, I'd still be locked up."

There were so many problems with that, he wasn't sure where to start. "Wait… how did they do that? And how did Lex know you were in trouble? And they locked you up?"

"They kept me from the sun, it was as simple as that. I guess I'd depleted my energy before we arrived, and it'd been so long without food or sleep, and they kept me in a darkened room. By the time I realized I was in danger, I was already too weak to escape."

"They couldn't have known that would happen. Maybe it was just an unfortunate side effect of them keeping you in a secure facility? Most of the base is underground, it makes sense they'd offer you quarters there, but that doesn't mean it was sinister." Inclined to give them the benefit of the doubt, it was hard for him to believe it was something more deliberate.

"No, Swanwick said it was by design," she insisted. "One of their scientists had a theory I would become weak without the sun to recharge me, and they said they needed to keep me in that state until they were certain I wasn't a danger to them. Only then would I be reintroduced to society." The bitterness and indignation in her voice was unmistakable, and Clark didn't blame her one bit, his own anger simmered to a boil.

"How could they do that to you after you cooperated with everything they asked for," he growled, hands clenching into fists. Had that been Swanwick's plan from the start? Or had it evolved when she'd grown weaker? Did it matter? Clearly he'd misplaced his trust in them and Kyria had been the one to suffer for it. "I don't understand, why didn't you call me? I would've come for you. I would've gotten you out of there immediately."

"I did," she wailed. "I screamed for you until I had no voice. They had some sort of noise cancelling device that kept me cut off. With no food or sunlight, I grew weaker and weaker until I could do little more than lie there."

The more he heard, the madder he got. "I can't believe they betrayed your trust like that." _And mine._ It was hard to stay put and not go string the general up by his toes and demand some real answers, but as tempting as that sounded, all it would do was pitch them on opposite sides. And as furious as he was, Clark wasn't ready to pit himself against the entire military, too many innocent lives could be lost. Besides, he had to figure out how high this went. Had he been acting on orders or his own design?

This was the last time he'd be cooperating with Swanwick, that was for sure. And he intended to make his displeasure with their policy known, at the highest level if necessary. They had to get the idea out of their heads that they could _ever_ keep Superman or Kyria prisoner, under any circumstances. As much as he loved the United States, he'd pick up and move before he let Uncle Sam keep him under his thumb. And that went double for Kyria, she'd never learn to accept humanity if they abused her trust.

"But you're okay?" he asked, trying to leave all that aside for the moment, more worried about her state of mind. "You said you were too weak to escape without help."

"Yes, Lex came for me. He took care of me, and now I'm much better."

There was a fondness in her voice for the other man that made his stomach wrench with… dismay? No, that wasn't right, he was grateful she'd been rescued. It wasn't jealousy, why would he be jealous of Lex? Or was he? Jealous of missing the opportunity to help her when she needed it the most?

More than anything he wanted to see her, touch her, prove to himself she was really alright. He could be there in an instant, he knew where Lex's manor was. But the last thing Kyria needed was for someone else to break his word to her, and he'd promised not to come and find her. He had to trust that she was being well taken care of.

"I promise you they won't get away with this. We'll blow this story wide open if we have to. Lois can write an expose about their treatment of you, and we'll…"

"No, I don't want her to," she objected, but Clark wasn't ready to drop it. The media had already been mobilized against her, why not turn the tables on them and give them some real info on what she was like? But they had to be careful what information they released and make sure they could control the spin.

" _I'll_ write it then. I won't go into how you were weakened, of course, that would be dangerous information to get out. But the world needs to know it's not okay what they did to you. And the fact that you didn't immediately burn the capital building to the ground speaks very highly of you. Wait… you didn't do anything rash, did you?" He hadn't heard anything, but he'd been distracted with the holiday.

"No, but Lex said I need to do something to send a strong statement to them. That I shouldn't take this lying down."

"You're not planning anything… violent are you?"

"No, not violent," she said quickly. "But… I need to make them understand they can't push me around. That's right, isn't it?"

"Yes, that's _exactly_ what we're going to do."

"We?"

"We're friends, aren't we?"

There was a pause for a few beats, and then she said, "Yes, we're friends."

Did she sound disappointed that they were friends? He'd really thought they'd moved past the hostility that'd made her challenge him to fight. It was so hard to tell without being able to see her. Didn't she want his help? Or had Lex really insinuated himself so far into her life that there wasn't room for him anymore?

"I wish I could see you right now," he sighed, the frustration seeping into his tone.

"Me too," she said softly after a brief silence.

"I can be there in two seconds," he offered, but she shot him down.

"I don't think Lois would like that very much."

"She'd understand, I want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm no weakling, despite how they incapacitated me." She sounded indignant, and he managed to rein in a chuckle.

"I know. You're tougher than you look. Probably even tougher than me."

"You're stronger than I am," she pointed out.

"That's true, but you're faster."

"We're equals then."

"Yes, I guess we are," he replied, hoping they shared a smile across the distance. The silence stretched between them again, but this time he wasn't uncomfortable or worried. It was almost comforting to know she was so nearby, within easy conversation distance, even if she was with Luthor. If she called for him again, Clark would be there in a heartbeat.

"I'm really glad you're okay," he said after a while.

"I am too."

"And I hope you know, I would've come for you if I'd known."

"Yes, I understand."

"Just… know that you can count on me. You don't have to stay with Lex if you don't want to."

"Lex is my friend."

"Is that all he is?"

"What else would he be?"

Clark decided not to mention sugar daddies or any of the wild things going through his head thanks to the seed Lois planted in his mind. "I'm glad he was there for you. Please tell him he has my gratitude."

"I don't think he'd like that very much."

"Then you should definitely tell him," he joked, gratified to hear her bewildered laughter.

"I don't understand men sometimes."

"You and most of the female population of the world. If it makes you feel better, we don't understand women either." All she did was sigh, and he realized it was growing late and she was likely pretty tired. "I suppose I should let you go then, you probably need some rest."

"It has been a long day," she admitted softly.

"Good night then, and if I don't get a chance to talk to you tomorrow, Merry Christmas, Kyria."

"Merry Christmas, Kal."

 **A/N: They finally got a chance to connect, yay! Let me know what you think!**

~~~Feedback is Love~~~


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Disclaimer: I don't own Superman or any of the DC characters, or the setting, I'm just playing in their universe for the first time. Also, as a reminder, my Lex Luthor's modeled after Smallville's Lex in my head (played by Michael Rosenbaum).

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, guys! There's nothing more motivating than reviews!**

" _Just… know that you can count on me. You don't have to stay with Lex if you don't want to."_

" _Lex is my friend."_

" _Is that all he is?"_

" _What else would he be?"_

 _Clark decided not to mention sugar daddies or any of the wild things going through his head thanks to the seed Lois planted in his mind. "I'm glad he was there for you. Please tell him he has my gratitude."_

" _I don't think he'd like that very much."_

" _Then you should definitely tell him," he joked, gratified to hear her bewildered laughter._

" _I don't understand men sometimes."_

" _You and most of the female population of the world. If it makes you feel better, we don't understand women either." All she did was sigh, and he realized it was growing late and she was probably tired. "I suppose I should let you go then, you probably need some rest."_

" _It has been a long day," she admitted softly._

" _Good night then, and if I don't get a chance to talk to you tomorrow, Merry Christmas, Kyria."_

" _Merry Christmas, Kal."_

* * *

Christmas morning was… overwhelming. There were so many presents from Lex – clothing, jewelry, fluffy but inaccurate representations of animals, a phone, delicacies from around the world that he insisted I try, so that I was too full to eat the elaborate breakfast prepared for us. They were delightful, to be sure, but after a while, it was all too much. And the more he presented me with, the worse I felt for not being able to reciprocate.

"Is something wrong?" he asked finally, when we sat in his office surrounded by an orgy of shredded paper and shiny bows.

"I feel… uncomfortable."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure."

"Don't you like what Santa brought you?" Lex tried for a chuckle, but he looked worried.

"No, it's all wonderful. Much, too extravagant, really…"

"Is there such a thing as too much extravagance?" he quipped, and I shook my head.

"I didn't get you anything in return, I have no money."

"Oh, is that all," he replied, visibly relieved. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it. I have everything I want right here with me," he smiled, picking up my hand and kissing the back of it.

He might've been relieved, but it still troubled me not to be able to show my appreciation in kind. And was my head really small? I raised a hand to smooth over my hair; it felt normal to me.

"Actually, I've been thinking about that. You're right, you need some walking around money of your own. So, I've set you up with an account to draw upon. Here, let me show you." He picked up my new phone and opened one of the applications, proudly showing me an account balance.

"Is this a very much amount of money?" There were a lot of zeroes, but I was still trying get used to the currencies in the different countries.

"You have the freedom to get your own place, a car, buy anything you want. Your phone is set up to pay wherever that's accepted, but most places you'll need to use this." He held up a small plastic card.

I'd seen people use them to make purchases, it didn't seem difficult, but I didn't take it from his hand. "I don't think I can accept this," I replied, feeling uneasy about it, though I wasn't entirely sure why.

"Why not? The money means nothing to me, I've got more than I can spend in ten lifetimes. But giving you this gift of freedom means something very important. It means that you'll spend time with me because you want to, not because you have no other options."

It sounded nicer when he said it that way, but still… "I'm not certain it's the right thing to do." Was this a Robin Hood situation all over again? If I could only talk to Kal about it, he'd know if it was the right step. I probably could if I excused myself for a few minutes, but I didn't want to interrupt his Christmas festivities.

"Well it's here for you, if you need it," he said, placing the card in my new leather wallet. "Of course, if you'd rather keep staying with me, I won't say no to that," he grinned, and I shook my head with a smile.

"It would be nice to find a place of my own." The idea of my own apartment, even a small one was exciting and terrifying in a way. I'd never lived on my own before. I wasn't sure I'd like it, but I definitely wanted to find out.

"Let me help you with that. It'll be difficult with you not having any established credit history. Even with a substantial bank account at your disposal. Or better yet, I'll lease a place for you, and you can stay there for free."

"I'd rather pay my own way." Though did it matter if it was all Lex's money?

"If you insist," he agreed easily enough. "But you'll need me to co-sign on any lease then, without identification."

To be honest, I had no idea how to go about doing any of it, so I agreed. "Alright, if you think that's best."

"Actually, I might be able to get you a line on an ID, social security number, birth certificate, the whole works."

"I don't know what that means." Identification I understood well enough, but the rest of it I drew a blank on. Lex explained what those identifying documents meant in their society, how everyone needed them to get an apartment, a job, or legally live in the United States. It seemed strange to me that everyone would submit to being monitored like that, but I'd never lived in a diverse society before. The original Kryptonians aboard my ship had identification numbers, but we all knew each other by name. Maybe it'd been this way on my homeworld as well? I wished for one of the AI drones to ask about it. Maybe I could visit the downed ship again sometime and learn more about that facet of society? Then again, it hardly mattered now, Krypton was long gone.

"I don't think the American government would be so eager to accept me at this moment. I'm not certain they want me out of confinement at all if General Swanwick is any indication. What makes you think they'll grant me citizenship?"

"Oh." Lex hesitated for a second. "Well, we won't be going through official channels, but I have connections that can get them for you. You can even pick out your name."

"I already have a name."

"Yes, but this would be... less conspicuous. You don't want the name Kyria Dru Zod on your lease, or the authorities would be right on your doorstep any time they wanted to bother you."

I wasn't sure I understood. "It would be a deception then? My identification would be counterfeit?"

"I suppose, if you want to look at it that way. But you're already breaking the law by being an illegal alien living here without documentation. This would just make it easier for you to fit in."

"If you think it will help…" I replied, but again, I wasn't sure if it was the right decision. How crippling was it that I didn't feel like I could make any of life's decisions without discussing it with Kal? When had I become so dependent on him? "Yes, thank you. That would be very kind of you," I added with more conviction. I could trust Lex to look out for me, couldn't I?

"Great, I'll get some people on it right away. In the meantime, we can start looking at some places tomorrow, if you like."

"Thank you, Lex. I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you for everything you've done for me."

"I'm sure we'll think of something," he smiled, lightly stroking the back of my hand. It sent an uncomfortable shiver through me, and he let go, keying into my mood.

"You know, we'll want to get you in front of the press at some point after the holiday."

"The press? What for? I thought the media had stopped persecuting me?"

"Which is exactly why they're a favorable avenue to get our message across."

"What message is that?"

"We need to let the government know they can't mess with you again. We need a show of strength to remind them who they're dealing with."

"What kind of a show of strength?" The reminder of their treatment of me swiftly stoked my anger, but despite my instinct to hurl a tank at the Pentagon, I knew it would only escalate hostilities, and I did want to try to live a peaceful life in their country. I tried my best to think – _What Would Kal Do?_

"Something showy, like your demonstration with Superman's statue in Heroes Park. That was pretty masterful."

"That was completely unplanned." Though I couldn't say I was upset with it happening either. The statue was a ridiculous monument to all the blood spilled on that day.

"Exactly. It's that kind of spontaneous display that makes the most impact. But let's let them sweat it out a bit longer, worry about how and where you're going to retaliate for a while."

"If you say so."

"I do. It's Christmas. We have all the time in the world to plan something big. Maybe after the new year. I'm throwing a big party at LexCorp, I'd love it if you'd accompany me."

"A party?" I'd never been to a party before, but I knew what they were, and they were for celebration. "What kind? Pizza? Slumber? Will there be cake and ice cream? Will there be a piñata?" My eyes widened in excitement, and Lex chuckled.

"A very sophisticated, elegant New Year's Eve party at my corporate headquarters. No pizza, but the food will be first rate, I promise. Though, I might be able to sneak in a piñata if you're really keen on it," he grinned.

"Sophisticated and elegant?" I repeated with slightly less enthusiasm, not feeling like those were my forte.

"You'll be fine," he smiled, brushing the hair back over my shoulder. "I'll help you find a suitable dress to wear and I promise, you'll be stunning." His focus shifted, and he picked something off the back of my shirt.

"What's that?" I asked, turning my head, but his hand had already pulled away and tucked into his pocket.

"Just a stray hair," he shrugged. "Now, how about we get changed for the day and go for a drive? I think most of the roads are clear once you get to the highway."

"Flying is faster."

"It's not about getting to the destination faster, it's about enjoying the journey. But we don't have to drive. We can go for a ride in the chopper, or talk a walk, even go for a ride on horseback if you're game to try it."

"You have horses here?" I blinked in surprise, my excitement returning.

"Of course I do. And I have just the filly for you," he smiled, tapping the end of my nose. "Merry Christmas, Kyria," he smiled, leaning in to kiss my cheek.

The move surprised me, but I couldn't say I completely disliked it. It was even nice. "Merry Christmas, Lex," I replied, kissing his cheek in return. It felt like a small thing to give, but it seemed to make him happy. I liked making him feel happy, it made me feel like less of a burden.

"Let's go get dressed, and I'll call down to the stables and have them get ready for us," he smiled, helping me to my feet, not that I needed his assistance. "And after the ride, we can warm up by the fire, drink hot chocolate, anything you want. I'm all yours for the entire day."

I wanted to talk to Kal about a lot of things, but at seeing Lex's earnest face, I couldn't leave him, not even for a short trip, not after everything he'd done for me. So instead I smiled back. "I'm all yours for the day too."

* * *

True to my word, I didn't attempt to contact Kal on Christmas day, but I wanted to stop off at the Kent farm and wish them a merry Christmas before we set off to search for apartments in Metropolis the next day. Lex had some business to attend to, so he didn't make a fuss when I told him my plans, though I noted a tightness around his eyes when I mentioned the Kent farm. Well, he would have to learn to accept my friendship with Kal, it was as simple as that.

After all of their kindness, I didn't want to turn up empty handed. And now that I had some funds at my disposal, I braved the after Christmas sale crowds to pick up something for Martha. Nothing lavish or elaborate, just something I thought she would enjoy, given what I knew about her. I knew she enjoyed cooking and baking, and there was a device that shot out decorative cookies with the press of a trigger. There were many shapes, including a Christmas tree!

It was easy to imagine such a device pleasing her, and I could imagine us standing around her kitchen whipping up batches. Kal and I could decorate them while she pressed out cookies by the dozen. And then I remembered Lois was there too, and that happy image was tarnished. It was just as well, I didn't have time to make cookies, I had to go search for a new place to live.

After placing the gift in a decorative bag, I arrived at the farm, instantly deflating, as I could tell that Martha was there all alone. Where had Kal and Lois disappeared off to? Deciding I didn't want to dwell too much on that thought, I knocked on the door.

"Kyria, what a nice surprise!" Martha declared upon seeing me. "Come right in, you'll let all the heat out." Ushering me quickly inside, she gave me a brief hug that made me smile. Why did this feel so much more like home than Lex's fine mansion?

"I hope you don't mind me dropping by…"

"Of course not! You're always welcome here, you know that. Clark said you were away from the base. I can't believe they tried to pull that stuff with you. Are you okay, dear?" she asked, her eyes wide with concern as she covered my hand with hers.

Despite the fact that I was perfectly recovered, my eyes grew moist as I nodded. "I'm well, thank you."

"Oh, honey, it must've been awful for you," she sympathized, just like I'd imagined she would, and I broke, hot tears surfacing at the memories of the traumatic experience. Through hiccupping tears I told her what'd happened, and how scared I'd been, how alone I'd felt, as if I was cut off from the entire world (especially Kal). At some point she wrapped her arms around me and held me, like a child, and it didn't occur to me to feel ashamed or weak. I felt better for letting the storm of emotion pass and dissipate.

"Well, you're safe now, and that's all that matters," she said, offering me a daintily embroidered square of cloth to dry my eyes with. "Poor Clark was so worried about dropping you off there in the first place. I caught him down here late at night a couple of times, just staying up and listening in case you needed him. You know he's so dead to the world sometimes when he's sleeping," she added with a soft smile.

"Kal was worried about me?" My lips parted in surprise. "I was afraid he hadn't given me a second thought."

"No, no, he was worried, alright. I'm afraid it's partly my fault he didn't try to check up on you more," she added, her brow furrowing with guilt. "I told him you could probably use a little peace and quiet for a while, and you were perfectly safe. And Lois said that General Swanwick was trustworthy, and I agreed with her. I'm so sorry, dear…" she fretted, and it was my turn to comfort her.

"No, it's not your fault. You were right, at first. I did want to rest, and it was fine at first, until it became apparent I was a prisoner. You couldn't have known that they would try to keep me from the sun in an effort to weaken me."

Martha nodded, grateful for my absolution. "You know, I've worried for years they would discover some kind of weakness of Clark's and find a way to exploit it," she confided with a frown.

"Don't worry, neither Kal or I will allow ourselves to be taken so easily, now that we understand the risks," I assured her. "I think I would've been fine for much longer, if I hadn't been so exhausted from our work in the village, and then all the chores…"

"I do have enough firewood to last me the next two years," she said with a rueful grin, and we both laughed.

"Maybe this was for the best?" I said after a moment's thought. "There's no way they would be able to capture or contain either one of us at full strength. Now we both know to be careful not to exhaust too much energy when we won't be able to recharge in the sunlight. And we know to be wary of the military."

"That's true, I suppose. All's well that ends well, as my mother used to say. And you're safe and sound now."

"Yes, thanks to Lex. He heard about my situation and risked much to free me."

"That's right, Clark mentioned you were staying at the Luthor's mansion. I used to know him when he was a child, before his mother passed on. He was always very polite, and a smart boy, but there was something… off about him."

"How do you mean?"

Martha was silent for long moments. "Just be careful where you give your trust and your heart. Sometimes there are veiled reasons behind a person's actions."

I understood her words, but had a hard time conceiving how it could relate to Lex. Changing the subject, I handed her my nearly forgotten gift. "Here is a Christmas gift for you. I'm sorry it's late…"

"How sweet of you, you didn't have to do that," she replied, accepting the bag with a wide smile. "What do we have here?" Removing the puff of fancy paper, she peered into the bag and drew the box out with a gasp. "Oh my stars, I've heard of these! Look at how fancy this is!"

"Fancy is good?"

"Yes, I've always wanted to try one of these, but never got around to buying one. This will really step up my cookie game. I love it, honey. Thank you!" Setting the box aside, she pulled me in for another hug, this one joyous, but I found myself a tad misty-eyed again. "I have a little something for you too," she added, letting go of me to retrieve a flat box from under the tree. "Nothing too fancy, just… something I made for you."

"Thank you," I replied with great pleasure, the anticipation keener than I'd felt with the mountain of gifts at Lex's on Christmas morning. It was almost a shame to tear the pretty paper, but I opened the box to find a red knitted scarf nestled inside. "It's very soft, thank you," I smiled, gently stroking the yarn. "You made this for me?" It was a touching gesture, and as far as I knew, the first time anyone had gone through such an effort for me out of friendship.

"I know you technically don't need to keep warm, but it's always nice to be cozy, isn't it? Anyhow, I figured it's at least something you can take with you to remember your time here at the farm."

"Thank you, it's wonderful," I beamed, happily trading hugs with her again and wrapping the woolen scarf around my neck. It was cozy and soothing, almost like a hug.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Clark left something for you here as well. I think he'd rather give it to you himself though. He'll be back later this afternoon if you'd like to stick around."

As much as I wanted to, I knew it would be uncomfortable once Kal returned with Lois. "No, I can't stay, thank you. Maybe some other time?"

"Don't be silly. Go ahead and open it now so I can tell him how much you liked it," she urged, handing me a small wooden box covered in red leather with a rose pattern pressed into the lid.

"Alright." Lifting the miniature latch, I caught the gleam of metal and pulled out a silver chain with a delicate bird pendant. Its arms were stretched out in flight, the glimmer of tiny crystals embedded in the wings.

"That's a dove. It's a symbol of peace and hope here."

"It's beautiful," I murmured, fingers stroking the delicate detail reverently. _Hope._ Just like the symbol for the House of El. Did that mean something? It was difficult to figure out the clasp, but Martha helped me with it. I only wished I could see it better once it was on me. "Please tell him thank you."

"I will, but can't you at least stay for lunch?" she replied with a hopeful grin.

It was far too tempting, but I didn't want to cause trouble between Kal and his mate. "No, I really must be going. Thank you though, thank you for everything." I stood, and she rose with me, walking toward the door.

"You'll come back and visit me again though?"

"I'd like that, thank you."

"You're welcome anytime. I always wanted a daughter, you know," she said with a wistful smile.

"I… I never wished for a mother… until now." How could I when I'd never known what maternal affection could be? Martha clutched me to her in another hug, and we held each other tightly. Maybe not all humans were inferior after all.

"Well, I'd better let you get going," she said with a soft laugh, swiping at the corners of her eyes.

I blame the emotion for keeping me from hearing the step on the porch until the door swung open. Kal froze in the doorway, eyes widening in surprise as he caught sight of me. "Kyria… are you leaving?"

"Yes," I replied, fidgeting with my new scarf. Lois was nowhere to be seen. What did that mean?

"Oh." Did he sound disappointed? "Where are you off to?"

"To go apartment hunting with Lex."

"You know, I think I need to go check on something," Martha said, giving my arm a squeeze as she disappeared out the back door.

"Hi," he said, once we were alone.

"Hello."

"You look nice."

"Do I?" I wasn't dressed in anything special, just a black dress with a long skirt that swished around my legs when I moved in a pleasing manner, and my new red scarf. "Lex picked them out. He bought a long woolen coat as well, but I didn't see the need for it." Even with the light snow outside, I wasn't cold, and it seemed cumbersome.

"That was very nice of him," Kal replied, looking down at the ground, his jaw tightening slightly.

I was starting to know him well enough now to know that meant something bothered him, but not enough to know what it could be. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," he shrugged, still looking down at his feet. "Did you have a nice Christmas?"

"I did," I replied.

"I thought for sure you'd stop by…"

"I didn't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't have," he replied, finally looking up at me.

"I don't think Lois would've agreed," I said, my lips pressing into a thin line. "Where is she?"

"I just took her home, she had some work to do. Busy, busy, busy, that's Lois," he smiled faintly. "So, you had a nice Christmas then? I'm guessing it was a bit fancier at the Luthor mansion."

"It was," I nodded. "Everything is very grand there. And so many presents…" I shook my head.

"I'm sure he was very generous."

"I wanted to talk to you about that," I replied, taking a step closer. "Is it… should I accept his gifts? They seemed… excessive."

"What do you mean?"

I went on to explain about all the clothing and jewelry, and the bank account. Kal let out a low whistle when he heard the balance. "Is it right that I should accept this? Or is this another Robin Hood thing?" I asked, trusting his judgment.

"No, it's not the same as the Robin Hood thing, it's not really doing anything wrong," he replied after a hesitation that made me think there was something more to it.

"But you don't think I should?"

"It's up to you whether or not you think you should accept those gifts. Just… don't let it make you feel guilted into owing Lex anything."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when a man gives a woman a gift like that, he's usually expecting something in return."

"Like when you gave me a place to stay and some clothes? What were you expecting from me?"

"No, not like that." He shook his head. "I was just trying to help you out."

"That's what Lex said. That the money means little, but giving me my freedom meant more to him."

"That's a very altruistic thing for him to say, but I've learned to take things he says with a grain of salt."

"Why would you need to salt his words?" I frowned, but Kal waved the question away.

"It's an expression. It means you can't take everything he says at face value. You have to wait and see if his actions speak as loud as his words. Do you understand?"

"I think so," I replied, mulling that over for a few moments. "Then you don't think I should take the money?"

Kal let out a long sigh. "I think you should do whatever feels right to you, just don't let him pressure you into doing anything you don't want to."

"I won't."

"And remember that you don't owe him anything."

"Except my friendship."

"Not even that," he was quick to reply. "Friendship should be freely given, not expected in exchange for anything."

"And is that what we are, you and I? Friends?" He'd been so kind to me, even though I'd wanted to destroy him, and he'd never asked anything in return.

"I'd like to think so. I'd like to think we were well on our way to becoming very good friends," he smiled, and my heart gave a wrench.

"Thank you, for my present," I said, touching the pendant hanging around my neck.

"I saw it and thought of you."

That was easily the nicest thing anyone had ever said to me.

"I liked what you left me too," he added, and I remembered the star.

"I was worried it might've broken when I dropped it."

"No, it's stronger than it looks, just like you."

It was my turn to look down at my feet, to keep him from seeing my foolish grin. Why did he have to be so sweet?

"So, you and Lex?" He said after the silence grew between us.

"Yes." I risked a glance and caught that look on his face again. "Kal, whatever conflict there is between the two of you, it doesn't extend to me. Lex wants to be with me, is that so hard to understand?"

"No, it's really not," he replied softly, blue eyes burning with some kind of emotion, but in a blink it was gone. "But you're going to be looking for your own apartment instead of moving in with him permanently? I think that's smart. Best not to rush into anything. You know you're always welcome here though."

"Thank you. But, I'm looking forward to getting my own space. I just wish… I wish there was a way to earn my own living, but what am I suited to do here? And Lex said getting a job is difficult without certain documents, and even though he said he'd help me get them, they wouldn't be in my true name, and that feels like a lie."

Kal blinked in surprise. "Lex said he'd get you forged documents?"

"Yes, is that very bad?" I understood the concept of forgery enough to know it was prohibited.

He let out a long breath. "Yes, and no. It's illegal, but I understand why he wants to help you get them. It's hard to function in society without them. I'll give him points for that, he could've easily left you dependent on him for everything."

"I told you, Lex is looking out for me."

"Right," he nodded. "I guess it's not the worst thing to set up a discreet identity. There's something to be said for leading a life out of the public eye. You need a place where you can be yourself and not what everyone expects you to be."

My head tilted to one side. "Is that why you haven't let the public know that Superman is Clark Kent?"

"Exactly. And it's not like my birth certificate is any less illegal than yours, so I can't exactly take the moral high ground here. I just happen to have grown up as an American all these years, you can't help it if you got dropped here out of the blue."

"Then you don't think I should appeal to the government for asylum?"

"A week ago I would've said yes, take the legal route, but now…" He shook his head. "After what they did to you, it might be a safer bet to do it this way, at least until things improve."

I felt so much better about it all, just by talking to him. "Thank you. For listening to all of this. I know you have other places to be."

"No, you've got my undivided attention." That glorious smile spread across his face again, and I was lost. But he was with Lois, and I had no right to stare at him like that.

"I should get back now."

"To Lex?"

"Yes." To a man that wanted more than friendship from me.

"Just be careful, Kyria."

"I will. Merry Christmas, Kal," I smiled, leaning in to kiss his cheek as I'd done to Lex. Only it felt completely different. The moment my lips touched his cheek my senses went into overdrive – the heat of his body, the velvet smoothness of his skin against my lips, the pure, clean scent of him, it made my heart quicken. It was almost painful to pull away, but I did it, doing my best to keep my reaction from my face.

Kal blinked back at me in surprise, blue eyes bright. And then he leaned down to kiss my cheek too. It was even more electrifying, and my lips drew instinctively toward his, drifting across his smooth jaw until the corner of my mouth brushed his. Kal pulled back with a soft rush of breath. "Merry Christmas, Kyria," he said, his voice a low rumble I felt deep in my own chest.

 _Rao help me, I was doomed._

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I really like the comforting presence Martha is for Kyria, and I couldn't resist getting Kal and Kyria face to face. What do you guys think about Lex? Friend or foe?**

~~~Feedback is Love~~~


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Disclaimer: I don't own Superman or any of the DC characters, or the setting, I'm just playing in their universe for the first time. Also, as a reminder, my Lex Luthor's modeled after Smallville's Lex in my head (played by Michael Rosenbaum).

 **A/N: Lots more Clark today.**

" _I should get back now."_

" _To Lex?"_

" _Yes." To a man that wanted more than friendship from me._

" _Just be careful, Kyria."_

" _I will. Merry Christmas, Kal," I smiled, leaning in to kiss his cheek as I'd done to Lex. Only it felt completely different. The moment my lips touched his cheek my senses went into overdrive – the heat of his body, the velvet smoothness of his skin against my lips, the pure, clean scent of him, it made my heart quicken. It was almost painful to pull away, but I did it, doing my best to keep my reaction from my face._

 _Kal blinked back at me in surprise, blue eyes bright. And then he leaned down to kiss my cheek too. It was even more electrifying, and my lips drew instinctively toward his, drifting across his smooth jaw until the corner of my mouth brushed his. Kal pulled back with a soft rush of breath. "Merry Christmas, Kyria," he said, his voice a low rumble I felt deep in my own chest._

 _Rao help me, I was doomed._

* * *

~ Clark ~

"What do you mean he won't publish it?" Clark frowned, shoulders deflating at the news. Or had Lois meant it needed more editing?

"There's nothing to substantiate it," she explained. "Nobody in the military will even admit that Kyria was at the base, let alone being held there against her will."

"I'm telling you that's what happened. So is Kyria."

"That's not good enough."

"What do you mean it's not good enough? I would never lie about something like that. Sure, he doesn't know Clark Kent from Adam, but surely if you tell him that Superman corroborated it…" Normally he hated the hoopla that surrounded being "Superman" but for once he was ready to throw all the force of that reputation behind him.

"It's enough for me, but Perry needs a corroborating source. I'm sorry, but that's just the way it is. I could try some of my contacts, try to find someone who'll support your story, but…"

"But the chances of them speaking out are slim," he finished for her. Disappointment sliced through his gut. He'd promised Kyria he'd get her story out there. How was he going to tell her he'd failed?

* * *

~ Clark ~

"Thanks for meeting me," Clark smiled when Kyria arrived on the roof of the Daily Planet building at sunrise, as requested.

She touched down beside him with a smile. "It's nice to have someone to share this time of day with."

"It sure is." And a rare pleasure. Sure, his parents had often risen before dawn, but had been so busy with the farm, neither of them had taken much time to sit with him and watch the sunrise. "Listen, I wanted to talk to you about the article I wrote about you."

"Thank you for sending it to my phone," she replied, her pretty features becoming even more animated. "It was very moving and well written. And I think just the right tone."

She seemed so excited, he hated to have to say it. "But the Planet won't publish it."

"Why not?"

"Because there's nothing to corroborate it."

"Lex would support it, he was there," she pointed out, but he just shook his head.

"I doubt he'll want to admit to breaking into a secure military facility on public record, even if he was helping you."

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that." Sobering, her eyes turned to the horizon, watching the rosy haze lightening. "What do we do now then?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

Clark smiled at how readily she replied, without any hesitation. They'd come a long way since she'd melted the face off of his statue. "Let me take care of it."

"What will you do?"

"I'll make sure they understand not to try something like that again."

Kyria turned to look at him, her brows pinching closer together. "Don't put yourself in danger for me."

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Kal…"

The name had always sounded foreign to him, even if it was his birth name, but Clark was getting used to hearing it from her. "I'll handle it. If it doesn't work, then… maybe we can hold a press conference or something? They'll have to listen to us if we're united."

After a moment's hesitation, she nodded. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," he replied, and it was. He felt the strong urge to protect her for some reason, she was such an innocent about so many things. She didn't deserve to be treated that way, and she never would again if he had anything to say about it. "Did you find a place to live?"

"I did," she smiled wide again. "It's very small, a studio apartment, Lex called it."

His eyes widened in surprise. "I would've thought he'd find you something more extravagant."

"He wanted to, but I don't have that many possessions," she shrugged. "This suits me fine, and it's more space than I'm used to. Anything more would be wasteful."

Clark smiled again at her show of independence in the face of Lex's persuasion. "You'll have to invite me over some time after you've settled in and I'll bring you a housewarming gift."

"I have central heating…"

"No, it's a gift to welcome you to your new home."

"Oh." She gave him an impish grin that he found completely adorable. "I would like that very much. I have a bed now, and a couch. My kitchen is small, but mostly empty. Not that it matters, I'm not very skilled at preparing my own meals. Mostly I order in or make sandwiches, like you taught me."

"Then I know just what to get you for the housewarming gift," he smiled, struck by inspiration.

"You don't have to get me anything, I have the means to purchase anything I want."

So, she'd decided to accept Lex's money, not just his apartment. Clark decided not to remark on it, not wanting to spoil her mood.

"I'm glad you called me, I wanted to talk to you about a job. Lex said he would have my personal identification documents within the week. Can you think of what I might be well suited for?"

"A job…" he blinked in surprise. "I don't know. You could probably get something entry level, and they'd train you, but they're not always the most pleasant jobs." He'd done them, digging ditches, road construction, food delivery. But then, he'd had the benefit of being familiar with the culture and customs, as well as the benefit of a college education. She wouldn't have any of that. "I hate to suggest this, but have you thought of asking Lex for a job at LexCorp? Maybe he could get you into the mail room, or secretarial pool? Once you get the hang of it, I'm guessing you'd make a dynamite typist."

"I have so many questions. Why would I be allowed in a room for males only? And what is one's position in a pool? And why would he hire me in demolitions, and what would that have to do with typing?"

Clark laughed heartily, loving the path her inquisitive mind took. The sun rose higher behind her, casting Kyria in a golden glow, and his mind cast back to that time she'd tackled him on the beach. The sun had framed her glorious hair the same way, her smile just as radiant. And then he flashed back to the all too quick press of her lips and the petal-soft skin of her cheek as he'd kissed her back the day after Christmas. He'd almost… Clark shook his head to clear it, this wasn't something he should be thinking about. _At all._

Sucking in a long breath of crisp, cool, morning air, he made his smile as friendly as possible, and nothing more. "I'm sure if we put our heads together, we can think of something suitable you can do for employment."

* * *

~ Clark ~

It was early, still dark outside when General Swanwick snapped on the light and jumped back a foot at finding Clark sitting at his kitchen table. "How… What are you doing here?"

Clark kept his expression neutral, tamping down on the anger that simmered at seeing the man again. "Looking for some answers that are long overdue."

"You have no right to be in my home," Swanwick bit out, chest swelling with indignation.

"That's an interesting idea – rights. One might say you had no right to hold Kyria against her will."

"All I have to do is yell and my wife will hit a panic button. This place will be swarming with soldiers within two minutes," he snapped his fingers, and Clark smiled.

"Providing your wife could actually hit that button before I stopped her, what makes you think I'd stick around for two whole minutes?" The threat was ludicrous. "If you like I can take you to a remote mountain top and we can continue our conversation without distractions if you'd prefer?" He was met with a stony silence. "No? I'm not here to threaten you or your wife, but we are going to have a conversation about this, and you're going to answer my questions."

"Fine, but not here." The general grabbed for his coat, but Clark made no move to rise.

"Why not here?" He spread his hands wide. "Because it's personal? I don't think you understand, this is personal to me, General." His eyes flashed with barely controlled anger. "Have I made my point?"

"You have," Swanwick grunted. "Now, could we just…"

"I'm going to speak my piece, and then I'll go, and your wife never has to know I was here. Or maybe we should call her down? She might be interested to know the sorts of things you've been up to at the base." From the way his heart rate kicked up, he sensed the general found that idea disturbing. Convinced he had Swanwick's full attention, Clark got to the point. "Kyria is not the enemy, no matter how bound and determined you are into turning her into one."

"That's not our intention…"

"It doesn't matter what you intended. What matters is you held her without cause, deliberately weakened her, and refused her meals. What do you think the public would say if they knew about this?"

"A lot of them would support it," he huffed, looking down at his shoes. "There's a lot of public mistrust."

"We both know that's a lie. The number of people calling for Kyria to pay for Zod's actions is limited, and they have no real political clout. And since when are your actions governed by a group of protestors? Why don't you admit what's really behind this? You don't like the fact that you can't control us, and if we chose to attack, you wouldn't be able to stop us."

Swanwick's lip curled in anger. "You can't expect me to accept that without trying to marshal some kind of defense against it. That's my job."

"Your job is to safeguard the people of this nation, as you are ordered to by your superiors. Were you ordered to treat Kyria like a prisoner of war? Or was it your own decision?"

"I'm not in the habit of answering questions from a civilian."

"And I'm not in the habit of asking twice."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Aren't you threatening me? By acting against Kyria, you act against me. Remember that the next time you get the brilliant idea to try out your defenses against us. Whatever you do to her, you're doing to me. And I'll protect what's mine," Clark declared, his voice low and even. "Now, was this your idea or were you acting on orders from higher up? Please keep in mind, I can tell if you're lying." He tapped his ear. "I can pick up the fluctuations in your heart rate better than any lie detector."

The general let out a long breath, shoulders sinking as he capitulated. "I acted on my own based on some theories our scientists had about your dependence on the sun to re-charge your power. It seemed like too good an opportunity to pass up. We wouldn't have harmed her, we merely wanted to study her ability to recuperate without the sun."

"And you thought it would be humane to withhold food and water?"

"She's not human…"

"You really want to split hairs like that?" Clark crossed his arms over his chest to keep from reaching for his neck.

"We didn't know how often she required food, she never asked for it. And there was water available to her."

"Right, that makes it all better then," he muttered. "And cutting her off from all outside communication?"

"We hardly could've continued the experiment if she'd been able to call you for help."

"Then you acknowledge that she _did_ need help."

"I assure you, she was in no permanent danger. I understand she's made a full recovery."

Clark's head tilted to one side. "And how would you know how she's doing exactly?"

"We have reports she's been seen in flight. She doesn't appear to have suffered any long-term effects from being deprived of the sun." The man's pulse fluttered there for a moment, and Clark paused to decide whether to press for more information or let it go.

"And do you have any sort of harebrained scheme to take her back into custody?"

"Not at this time." His heart beat was steady and strong.

"Good, keep it that way," Clark said, rising from his chair. "Keep out of her way, and I'll keep out of yours."

* * *

"You look… simply stunning," Lex stood at my door, and true to his words, he did appear stunned.

"Do you like it?" I turned around, enjoying the swish of slinky fabric that flared around my knees. The black and silver dress was strapless, paired with my fancy heeled shoes with the red soles. I'd torn through six pairs of sheer stockings before I'd mastered the trick to slip them on with the lightest of touches, and then torn two more pairs trying to get the seams to line up down the back of my legs. I'd started to think the things were superfluous, but from the way Lex stared at my legs in them, apparently they had their appeal. My lips were stained red again, and I'd practiced with the mascara until my lashes were lush and thick, but the eyeliner had still defeated me and I'd had to remove most of it again. I'd braided my hair over one ear to cascade down the other shoulder.

"I love it. I'll be the envy of every man there," he declared, leaning in to kiss my cheek.

Nothing. I felt nothing at the touch of his lips, but I tried to keep my disappointment to myself.

"You know, that diamond necklace I gave you for Christmas would go perfectly with that dress."

"I'm happy with this," I replied, my fingers going to Kal's pendant that hung around my neck.

"The earrings then?"

"My ears are not pierced."

Lex looked embarrassed. "Of course, I hadn't considered that. And I expect you're not eager to try to weaken yourself enough to pierce them."

"No, not especially," I said with a tight smile.

"Next time I'll get you some earrings that clip on then. We could stop off at a store on the way, if you like. I can make a call and have a selection ready for you to choose from by the time we get there," he offered, but I shook my head.

"You don't have to get me anything else, Lex. I actually dislike having anything so close to my ears, they're far too sensitive."

"Alright," he nodded equably. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I think so. I won't need a purse, will I?" Carrying the thing was still awkward, and I preferred to leave it behind unless I thought I might need to purchase something.

"No, you shouldn't. I'll take care of anything you might need tonight," he replied, his eyes glowing with warmth.

What I would've given to have Kal look at me that way! But I was grateful to have someone so eager to spend time with me, in any case. "Then I'll place myself in your capable hands for the night," I smiled back.

That pleased him if his smile was any indication. And then he reached into his pocket. Not another gift! "I've been meaning to ask you for a swab of your inner cheek," Lex asked, surprising me as he withdrew a slender plastic tube.

"A swab of my cheek? For what purpose?"

"For research," he replied smoothly. "I'd like to have my R&D team take a look at some of your cells. I want to make sure you don't have any weaknesses the military can use against you. We don't want a repeat of what happened the last time you were in their custody, do we?"

"Kal said he would make sure that never happens again."

"He's also the one who delivered you into their custody."

He had me there.

"It's best to prepare for any eventuality, don't you think? Fortune favors…"

"The prepared mind," I finished for him. What he said did make sense. "Alright." I opened my mouth and allowed him to swab the inside of my cheek before tucking the tube away in his jacket pocket.

"Shall we go?" he smiled.

 **A/N: So many things to talk about in this chapter… let's hear it. Thoughts?**

~~~Feedback is Love~~~


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Disclaimer: I don't own Superman or any of the DC characters, or the setting, I'm just playing in their universe for the first time. Also, as a reminder, my Lex Luthor's modeled after Smallville's Lex in my head (played by Michael Rosenbaum).

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews and thanks for sticking with me on this story!**

" _I've been meaning to ask you for a swab of your inner cheek," Lex asked, surprising me as he withdrew a slender plastic tube._

" _A swab of my cheek? For what purpose?"_

" _For research," he replied smoothly. "I'd like to have my R &D team take a look at some of your cells. I want to make sure you don't have any weaknesses the military can use against you. We don't want a repeat of what happened the last time you were in their custody, do we?"_

" _Kal said he would make sure that never happens again."_

" _He's also the one who delivered you into their custody."_

 _He had me there._

" _It's best to prepare for any eventuality, don't you think? Fortune favors…"_

" _The prepared mind," I finished for him. What he said did make sense. "Alright." I opened my mouth and allowed him to swab the inside of my cheek before tucking the tube away in his jacket pocket._

" _Shall we go?" he smiled._

* * *

We arrived at the Lex Corp building amid a sea of flashing lights, photographers eager to take pictures of the guests arriving. Lex greeted them with polished charm, holding me proudly on his arm as we posed and smiled. It was difficult to keep from closing my eyes, they were sensitive to all the bright flashes, but I managed to hold my smile.

Once inside, Lex handed off the plastic tube with my skin cells to a man in a white coat who scurried off to work, despite the late hour. Lex didn't give him a second look, so I assumed that wasn't such a strange occurrence. I'd often found him working late into the night, perhaps he expected that from all of his employees.

The party was in full swing as we reached the top floor, a live band providing music at one end with an elaborate buffet on the other, and a full bar to the side. The last wall offered a fantastic view of the city skyline through floor to ceiling windows.

"Would you like to dance?"

"I… don't know how," I admitted, even as Lex pulled me into his arms.

"It's very simple. I'll lead and you follow."

He was right, it wasn't that difficult. I picked up the movements fairly easily by mimicking the other dancers and going where he led me. There were a few missteps when he moved in a direction I hadn't anticipated, but he was very gracious at accepting my apologies.

And then I saw him. Kal standing by the bar with Lois on his arm. I almost didn't spot him at first, he wore a ridiculous pair of thick rimmed glasses that obscured half his face, but there was no mistaking his muscular build or the distinctive cleft in his chin. Despite the glasses, he looked rather handsome in a navy-blue suit with a muted red tie. Had he chosen it to mirror the colors in his suit, or was that simply his taste?

Lois wore a form-fitting, sparkling, green dress that set off her red hair to perfection. _She_ was the stunning one. I only felt a fleeting stab of jealousy, but it didn't last. How could it when I saw him gazing so adoringly at her. I would've given the world to have him look at me like that, but if it wasn't to be, I was just glad to see how happy she made him.

Kal looked up, his gaze meeting mine, and he froze. I gave him a shy smile over Lex's shoulder, embarrassed to have been caught staring at him, but a slow smile slid across his face.

"Beautiful," he said softly, loud enough for my ears only.

"What's that?" I heard Lois ask from across the room in normal conversational tones.

"Nothing," Kal replied, looking away quickly, turning his attention back to her.

I hadn't noticed we'd stopped dancing until Lex pulled back. "I see something I need to attend to. Would you excuse me for a few minutes?" he asked.

"Of course." It was his party, after all, I hadn't expected him to spend it all by my side. "I'll be fine. I'm very interested in trying that hot cheese over there," I replied with a smile, pointing at the buffet.

"Good, then I'll leave you to it." Lex kissed my cheek and moved off, and I made a beeline for the food.

* * *

~ Lois ~

One moment he was there with her and the next Clark had that thousand-yard stare, the kind he got when he was listening to something in the distance. Her heart sank, thinking he'd have to make a discreet exit to go save the day somewhere, but then she caught the direction of his stare.

Kyria.

He mumbled something, and Lois tucked her arm through his. "What's that?"

"Nothing." He turned to her with a smile.

"How about a drink?" she suggested, and he nodded readily.

"Sure. Champagne?

"Perfect," Lois smiled, leaning up to kiss his lips before he sauntered off. And not that she was watching, but he didn't go straight for _her_ , so that had to count for something. Relaxing a bit, she was still caught off guard when the host himself approached.

"Great party, thanks for the invite," Lois smiled, and he inclined his head.

"Of course. I'm always happy to welcome the press, especially when they're so elegantly put together."

"Thank you. You clean up pretty well yourself. And so does your date." Their eyes both settled on Kyria and Clark. When had they drifted together? He was supposed to be getting her a drink!

"Well, don't they look cozy together."

"Yeah," she exhaled, trying not to read more into it than it was. They were friends, of course he wanted to say hi. That was just the kind of guy Clark was. He was probably worried about how well she was settling in or something. It wasn't like they were off in some dark corner with their heads together. Lois scowled over that mental picture.

"It occurs to me that we have a common interest," Lex said, drawing her from her thoughts.

"What's that? I can't imagine you're all that interested in a Pulitzer."

"Not hardly," he smirked. "And I can't imagine you're interested in boring things like city contracts either, but that doesn't mean we don't have a common goal."

"I'm dying to hear what you think that might be."

"Dance with me and we can discuss it."

The next thing Lois knew she was in his arms, whirling across the dance floor. When the room stopped spinning, she stepped on his foot on purpose to make him stop. "Alright, you've got my attention. Spill. What do you think our common goal is?"

"To keep your boyfriend in harm's way."

"Excuse me?" She had to have heard him wrong. Luthor didn't have the best reputation, but he wasn't stupid enough to threaten Clark to a member of the press. And what could he possibly have to gain from it?

Lex's smile didn't slip, if anything he seemed amused by her reaction. "We both know the best way to keep him distracted is to give him something to do. That way he won't allow himself a different kind of distraction, of the female variety."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Have you even met Clark?"

"No, but I have met Superman, so…"

Lois darted a quick look around to see if anyone was in earshot, but nobody was paying them any mind. "You're crazy," she hissed.

"Like a fox," he quipped right back. "Miss Lane, it's no use trying to pretend, I know exactly who and what Mr. Kent is. I think you know my date this evening, so there's no point in trying to pretend."

That brought her up short. "She told you that?"

"Not that it matters, but I already knew."

"How did you…?"

"Same way you did, Miss Lane. I did my research. I've actually known for some time, if that makes you feel any better."

"Why would that make me feel better?" If anything, it made her feel worse. Her eyes sought out Clark to see if he was listening in, frowning when she saw him dancing with Kyria.

"Because I didn't go public with it, nor do I intend to."

Watching the other pair dance, her mood worsened with each growing second. "What exactly is the point of this conversation?" she snapped at Lex.

"I told you, we share a common interest. Keeping your man away from certain female Kryptonian distractions."

"They're friends," she rose to Clark's defense, even though she'd accused him of the same thing before.

"And you're usually so incisive in your instincts. Ah well, they say love is blind."

Her eyes narrowed. "Are you saying they're having an affair? Clark would never…"

His soft laughter cut her off. "I'm well aware that your boyfriend would never do anything so despicable, it's not in his genetic make-up to be untrue. But you can't deny there's a connection between them. It's up to you to decide how deep that connection gets before it's too late."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Like I said, the best way to keep Superman on the straight and narrow is to give him something to do. The more he's out saving the day, the less time he has to make puppydog eyes at my girl."

"So that's what this is. You don't care about my relationship, you're just jealous about yours."

"What does it matter as long as our interests are the same?" Lex shrugged. "Keep your man happy and occupied, and I'll keep her the same."

It was a sound idea, but there was just one problem. "You do know he's out there saving lives each and every day, right? I don't see how I can keep him any busier, I barely see him as it is."

"You need a good excuse to keep him close. A little birdie told me he wants to be a writer. I'd foster that idea if I were you. Maybe you can even get Mr. White to team you up on a story or two? That should help strengthen your bond."

"Not that it's any of your business, but our bond is fine."

"Then why are you still having this conversation with me? Why haven't you slapped my face for my insolence and stormed off?"

"I can still hit you if you'd like." It might feel good to take a swing at him and blow off some steam.

"Maybe later," he grinned. "I'm just offering a little free advice. Do a better job of keeping him busy, or I'll have to think of something."

"Meaning…?"

"Meaning, you never know when some new crisis might arise that would take up all of his time and energy. It'd be a shame if it took him out of town for a prolonged period of time."

Was that a threat? Was Lex about to cause some kind of serious threat that would take Clark away from Metropolis?

"Or, you could kill two birds with one stone."

Lois wished he'd just get to the point. "I'm waiting," she scowled.

"There are plenty of things for you to investigate together right here in Metropolis. I might even have a salacious scoop to put you on the trail of some nefarious deeds going down right under our noses. The kind of dates and places and names that could lead to some major bylines."

Was he for real? "And why would you be in possession of those facts?" He was dangerously close to admitting to having criminal contacts.

"I trade in information just as much as the stock market, Miss Lane. I can easily tip you off to any number of shady dealings in town. Information that could put you in the right time and place to get the scoop of a lifetime. Even better, to put yourself in the line of danger."

He almost had her up until that last part. "Why on Earth would I want to put myself in danger?"

"What better way to rekindle the spark than to have Superman come to your rescue? Isn't that how you bonded in the first place? Win/win/win," he said with a devilish smile.

Her eyes flicked over to where Clark danced with Kyria, their heads bent close together. "Keep talking…"

* * *

~ Meanwhile, on the other side of the room ~ (bonus points if you read this to yourself in the same voice as the announcer on Superfriends saying – _Meanwhile, at the Hall of Justice_ )

"May I have this dance?"

I nodded regally at Kal, suppressing a laugh at the very formal tone he affected. "You may. But I warn you, I've stepped on Lex's shoes three times already. I would understand if you chose to absent yourself from that hazard."

"You know my feet can take it," he grinned, leading me back onto the dance floor. His moves were less polished than Lex's, but his arms were strong and sure, holding me close.

"Why are you wearing glasses?" I asked once we'd found our rhythm.

"I'm going incognito tonight. I'm trying not to be recognized."

"That's ridiculous," I snorted. "Anyone can see you're still you."

"People see what they want to see," he shrugged.

"Should I be in disguise as well? Don glasses or cut my hair?"

His gaze moved over my hair. "It would be a crime to cut hair this beautiful," he said, and my lips parted in surprise. "I mean… you shouldn't change yourself to try to hide," he said quickly. "But you can try to be more discreet when you go out in public if you don't want to be recognized. Put your hair up, or change your clothing style, wear a hat. Dressed like this, you'd catch people's attention no matter what length your hair is."

I didn't know what to say to that, so I just laid my head against his shoulder, pretending he meant more than a slip of the tongue when he'd called my hair beautiful. It didn't mean anything. He'd probably say the same thing to his little sister. Sweet Rao, was that how he thought of me? As a sister? It was too depressing to contemplate.

"Lois looks very lovely tonight," I said after a while, noticing that she danced with Lex.

"Yes, she does," he agreed. "She shines like the star she is at a party like this."

What I wouldn't give to hear him say something like that about me. "So does Lex. He said he learned how to schmooze from his father, the better to put people at ease to get what he wants out of them."

Kal pulled back. "Lex said that?"

"Yes. Is that bad?"

"It's a bit calculating."

I tried to work out what he meant by that for myself. Shouldn't Lex get what he wanted and make people feel at ease? And didn't fortune favor the prepared mind? Wasn't Lex just being prepared? And then I felt Kal go rigid in my arms.

"What is it? What's the matter?"

"I'm not sure yet."

I strained to listen to the world outside, and heard various whines of sirens, arguments, normal city sounds, nothing too bad. Then again, I hadn't worked on honing the ability to pick individual things out of the miasma, I'd been more focused on tuning them out.

"You're always listening for trouble, aren't you?"

"Sort of an occupational hazard," he murmured, only half paying attention to me. And then his shoulders sagged.

"Is there a problem?"

"Yeah, there is." He sounded so down, so dejected, I knew it had to be bad.

"Do we need to go? Does someone need our help?"

"No, there's nothing you can do."

"Are you sure? I'd like to help if I can."

He looked down at me with a sad smile I couldn't fathom. "No, I'm afraid some things can't be saved."

"Kal… what is it?" I asked softer, knowing he'd be able to hear me despite the crowd and music.

He just shook his head. "Sorry about the dance. Can I get a raincheck?"

"Rain…" I wanted to ask him what that meant, but instead I just nodded, and he melted into the crowd.

* * *

Lex caught up with me by the buffet table. The hot cheese had proven problematic to eat, but the chocolate covered strawberries were delicious.

"There you are," he smiled. "Having a good time?"

"Yes, it's a very nice party."

"It is, isn't it?" he smiled, surveying the room. "I noticed you looked pretty chummy dancing with Clark. What were the two of you talking about?"

"Disguises. Kal thinks I should be less conspicuous in public."

"Why should you care if people take notice of you?" he shrugged. "You have nothing to hide."

"No, but I understand his need for anonymity sometimes." To protect his privacy and his mother.

"There's nothing wrong with living in the spotlight. As long as you can control the spin of the media."

"Is that what you do?"

"As much as I can," he smiled, raising his glass of champagne to me.

"Is that why you asked to dance with Lois?" It'd seemed an odd move for him, I thought he'd be schmoozing.

Lex smiled wide. "You don't have to be jealous of her, she doesn't hold a candle to you."

I wasn't jealous of them dancing, it hadn't occurred to me. "Why would she want to hold candles against me?"

"It's an expression, it means she doesn't compare to you. I was just reminding Miss Lane that we have a common goal."

"Which is?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it," he said, patting my hand, and I snatched it away from his grasp.

"Please don't say that to me, I dislike it when you talk to me as if I'm a child."

"I'm sorry, that wasn't my intent," he said contritely. "Let's just say I'd prefer it if she directs his more amorous interests away from mine."

My head tilted to one side. "Do you mean me?"

"Is that so hard to understand?"

"Kal doesn't think of me that way. He sees me as a kid." He'd said so on multiple occasions.

"I can guarantee you he doesn't think you're a kid after seeing you in that dress."

"We're friends, nothing more."

His arm closed around my waist as he led me away from the buffet table. "Let's keep it that way, shall we?"

 **A/N:** **So… not at all ominous, right?**

~~~Feedback is Love~~~


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Disclaimer: I don't own Superman or any of the DC characters, or the setting, I'm just playing in their universe for the first time. Also, as a reminder, my Lex Luthor's modeled after Smallville's Lex in my head (played by Michael Rosenbaum).

 **A/N: A bit of a shorter update this time, but at least it's quick!**

" _I was just reminding Miss Lane that we have a common goal."_

" _Which is?"_

" _Don't worry your pretty little head about it," he said, patting my hand, and I snatched it away from his grasp._

" _Please don't say that to me, I dislike it when you talk to me as if I'm a child."_

" _I'm sorry, that wasn't my intent," he said contritely. "Let's just say I'd prefer it if she directs his more amorous interests away from mine."_

 _My head tilted to one side. "Do you mean me?"_

" _Is that so hard to understand?"_

" _Kal doesn't think of me that way. He sees me as a kid." He'd said so on multiple occasions._

" _I can guarantee you he doesn't think you're a kid after seeing you in that dress."_

" _We're friends, nothing more."_

 _His arm closed around my waist as he led me away from the buffet table. "Let's keep it that way, shall we?"_

* * *

I couldn't help but glance at Kal, worried about the way he'd left. He stood at the edge of the room talking to Lois. I didn't want to eavesdrop on his conversation, but he no longer looked at her with that same blinding happiness.

And then his head came up sharply, looking to the window, and I heard it too. The wail of an alarm followed by screams.

"There's a fire." Kal was already excusing himself, heading for the door to the stairwell to get up to the roof. "I should go with him, he needs my help." I started to leave, but Lex held fast to my hand.

"He'll be alright. He does this sort of thing all the time."

I easily tugged my hand free, continuing to move toward the door. "There are children trapped. I have to go." Once I was clear of the crowd, I zipped up the stairs and took flight, following in Kal's wake. I don't know when it became imperative to help others, maybe I just wanted to help Kal? But those cries in the night cut straight to my heart, and I reached the burning building in just a few seconds.

A quick look into the base of the building told me what I needed to know – the boiler had exploded, engulfing the first few floors in flames and cutting off the escape route for those trapped above. Kal was already ferrying children out in pairs, his cape shielding them from the heat. Not knowing what else to do, I tried the same, my efforts taking a little longer, since I had to take them higher and farther away to keep them safe from the heat of the fire without a cape of my own. Why were there so many children left to fend for themselves with so few adults?

Once we had the two floors closest to the fire evacuated, Kal sought me out. "You keep getting these kids to safety, I'll go see if I can put the fire out." Without waiting for a reply, he took off into the heart of the flames. Even though I knew he'd be impervious to them, it was hard not to follow him in, but the cries from above drew me higher. There was less danger of burning for the children on the higher floors, but they were still terrified and coughing piteously. It took a little bit of coaxing to get some of them to let me go once we'd reached the safety of the street below, and I tried to be as gentle as possible as I handed them into the waiting arms of helpful humans below.

There was just one floor left to evacuate when Kal joined me again, his hair and face liberally smudged with soot. "The fire's out, but I don't know how structurally sound the place is after that explosion. The whole thing could come down at any time. We need to get them out fast."

We doubled our efforts, evacuating the remaining children and finally the adults, who'd stayed behind. While Kal ferried the last group down, I swept the building with my x-ray vision, looking for stragglers, and found one huddled form in the center of the building. Biting back a curse, I dove in through a window to find a small girl cowering in the back of a supply closet, clutching a filthy doll.

And then the building crumbled around us with a resounding crash.

* * *

~ Clark ~

Talking to the administrator for the children's shelter with one tot on his knee, Clark didn't realize Kyria hadn't joined him on the sidelines. When he heard the rumble of the building collapsing, his first thought was to scan the area to see if anyone had been hit with flying debris, and that's when he saw the body buried deep in the heart of the rubble. A split second later turned up no sign of Kyria in the crowd and his heart clenched with dread. In a more logical frame of mind he would've realized that she could easily withstand such an injury, but in the moment all he saw was the pile of rubble heaped on top of her slight form.

In a flash he set down the tyke and dug frantically to reach her, barely able to keep his movements controlled enough not to hit anyone with flying debris in his haste. Kyria hadn't moved an inch, shouldn't she be trying to break free? Relief and dread fought for control as he uncovered the top part of her body, and she didn't respond in any way to the sudden freedom.

"Kyria?" he said, brushing silt away from her forehead when she didn't immediately open her eyes. She blinked, seeming a little dazed. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied, shifting to sit up, and that's when he saw her body had been curved protectively around a small girl. More relieved than he could ever remember feeling, he hugged her tight, only to be met with an indignant squeal.

"You're squashing my doll," the little girl complained, and he immediately backed off.

"Sorry. Come on, let's get you out of here," he mumbled, helping to clear the rest of the debris from her legs. "Are you sure you're alright?" Clark asked once she was on her feet.

"Of course I am," she replied with a puzzled look. "How about you? Did he squash you too?" Kyria asked the little girl.

"No, I'm fine," she piped up readily enough. "We're awful dirty though. Mrs. Harrison is gonna be mad."

"I think Mrs. Harrison will be glad you're not a pile of goo underneath those bricks," Kyria pointed out, and Clark wanted to caution her not to be so graphic to a small child, but the girl just giggled.

"Let's go talk to Mrs. Harrison and get her checked out by the EMTs," he suggested, offering to take the girl, but Kyria hung tight to her.

"I've got her."

They were met with a smattering of applause as they landed on the street below. Kyria handed the girl off to one of the shelter workers, staying to chat with her until she could be seen by one of the medical professionals. There were reporters there too, and while Clark might normally leave without giving any comments, he stopped to answer a few questions, wanting to draw more positive attention to Kyria's good deeds to counter any lingering bad press. And what could do more for her image than saving a shelter full of kids from a fire?

Kyria was still chatting and joking with the kids, taking turns hovering a few feet off the ground with them in her lap, generally entertaining them while they waited to get checked out by the EMTs. His gaze kept going back to her. While he'd pulled off his clothes and worn his suit for the rescue, she still had her pretty party dress on, less elegant now, ripped and singed with soot and worse. Her hair had tumbled loose but still managed to be lustrous and shiny, as if the dirt wouldn't dare cling to it. She seemed completely at ease with the children, despite her lack of experience with them, making them laugh despite the frightening experience they'd been through.

And then Lex pulled up in his shiny limo and shouldered his way through the crowd. "Kyria, are you alright?" he asked, hauling her abruptly her to her feet. "I heard you were in the building when it went down."

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied, wobbling on her heels a bit. Clark understood it was because she didn't have much practice on heels, but Lex acted like she was about to pass out and wrapped a supportive arm around her.

"Let's get you home, you look like you've been through quite an ordeal."

"I'm really fine," she said, waving apologetically to the children as Lex practically dragged her away. For a second, Clark thought to intervene, but considering how much stronger Kyria was than Lex, he figured she must want to go with him. Her head swiveled around and she gave a helpless shrug to Clark, and then smiled sunnily at him, saying. "Sorry. I'll see you later," in a voice only he could hear.

He could well imagine what would come next. Lex would whisk her away to his luxury penthouse and shower her with attention and probably buy her a pony. And Kyria would smile and be grateful for the affection, or maybe more? Maybe Kyria wanted more than friendship from Lex too? They'd certainly been dancing close enough at the party. That just made him think about what it'd felt like to hold her in his arms as they'd danced. The way she'd smiled up at him…

 _No wait… this couldn't be happening._ He couldn't be feeling those things for Kyria, they were friends, nothing more. She was beautiful, sure, but that was a fact, not a feeling. And she was sweet and kind when she wasn't being ornery and stubborn, and he'd laughed more with her than he had in a long time. But friends laughed together, it didn't mean anything. And when he'd seen the building go down around her and he'd been filled with panic at the thought of losing her, that's just because they were close friends and he cared about her.

It all sounded reasonable and good until he thought about her climbing into the back of Lex's limo, and his hands clenched into fists.

"Oh no…" he mumbled. How could he have let this happen?

"Clark?"

His head came up at the sound of Lois' voice in the crowd. She didn't approach, just hung back, as they'd discussed. If she was going to be dating Clark Kent, she had to start to disassociate herself with Superman. So for once, she stayed by the sidelines instead of pushing to the front to get the story.

Clark gave her a silent nod, feeling a flush creep up the side of his neck. His new realization brought a rush of guilt for the last thoughts that'd gone through his mind before her arrival, but that was tempered by a deep sadness and growing sense of disappointment.

Pulling out her cell phone, she lifted it to her ear with a pretend call. "Are you okay?"

Talk about a loaded question. It was long seconds before he replied, "No. I don't think I am."

Her eyes widened with concern. "Do you need a doctor? Or… is there anything I can do?"

"No, there's nothing you can do." There was only one thing to do, and he wasn't looking forward to it.

"What's wrong? Did you get hurt? How is that even possible?"

He gave a subtle shake of the head. "In some ways I'm more human than you'd think. I can get hurt just like any man."

"I don't understand…"

"I know. We'll talk later."

And nothing would be the same.

 **A/N: So… thoughts? Feelings?**

~~~Feedback is Love~~~


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Disclaimer: I don't own Superman or any of the DC characters, or the setting, I'm just playing in their universe for the first time. Also, as a reminder, my Lex Luthor's modeled after Smallville's Lex in my head (played by Michael Rosenbaum).

 **A/N: Lots more of Clark's POV in this one. Happy reading!**

 _Her eyes widened with concern. "Do you need a doctor? Or… is there anything I can do?"_

" _No, there's nothing you can do." There was only one thing to do, and he wasn't looking forward to it._

" _What's wrong? Did you get hurt? How is that even possible?"_

 _He gave a subtle shake of the head. "In some ways I'm more human than you'd think. I can get hurt just like any man."_

" _I don't understand…"_

" _I know. We'll talk later."_

 _And nothing would be the same._

* * *

~ Clark ~

Clark sat watching a news report covering the fire, his toe tapping nervously against the carpet. They were interviewing the director of the shelter. So far all the press he'd seen had been positive for Kyria, and it was a relief to see the public's goodwill toward her growing.

"And then she came back the next day and gave us this diamond necklace and said to use it to help re-build the shelter. I've never seen anything like it before. Do you think it's real?" The woman held up a dazzling diamond necklace that brought a smile to Clark's lips despite his somber mood. He hadn't known she'd gone back to the shelter and done such a thing.

The reporter ooh'ed and ah'ed over the necklace. "Since she's reported to be dating billionaire Lex Luthor, I'd say so. Is there anything you'd like to say to your heroes?"

The shelter director nodded. "Thank you for the necklace, of course, but even more, thank you for getting all the children out safely. Thank you for staying with them until the emergency crews arrived and could care for them. God bless Superman, and God bless that sweet angel, Kyria."

The reporter smiled and looked straight at the camera. "There you have it, a new year dawns for the children of the Rockford Shelter, thanks to Metropolis' own guardian angel."

The smile on Clark's lips faded as he heard Lois' step in the hallway, and he switched off the TV. "Thanks for coming over," he said, holding the door open.

Lois was missing her customary smile. "Well, you sounded pretty serious on the phone."

"Like I said, I think we should have a talk."

"Yeah, I think we should," she said, slapping a newspaper against his chest as she moved past him into the apartment.

He'd seen the article already, covering the shelter fire, the photo on the front page of Superman hugging Kyria and the little girl in the middle of the rubble, his eyes closed with stark relief. It figured Lois would take exception to it. A week ago he would've defended himself, but now…

"You want to tell me again how you're just friends?"

"Friends can be relieved the other wasn't crushed in a fallen building. But no, I have to admit, you're right. I do have… stronger feelings for Kyria than I'd realized. I guess I have for a while."

Lois' face became a mask of hurt shock, clearly not expecting him to admit to such a thing.

Her obvious pain hurt him as well, and his head hung lower. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to hurt you by saying that, but I think it's important to be honest, don't you?"

"I do," she said softly.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Me? What would I have to tell? I'm not the one screwing around behind your back."

The jab hurt, even if it was untrue. "I haven't done anything behind your back, Lois," he replied, guilt melding into anger. "And I'm not accusing you of that either. I'm asking if you've done anything… less than honest you want to fess up about?"

She stared back at him blankly. "What are you talking about? You want to hear about any white lies I've had to tell to get a story? Or that time I tried to get a parking ticket fixed?" she smirked. "Look, I don't appreciate you trying to deflect the situation here. We have to talk about this. Are you in love with her?"

Clark took a long breath. Was he in love with Kyria? "I don't know," he admitted honestly. "And I'm not trying to deflect, I'm trying to tell you I _know_ , okay? I know what you have planned."

"What I have planned?"

"Yes, and as much as I agree we have issues to settle between us about Kyria, this is a big problem too, can't you see that?"

Lois crossed her arms over her chest in barely contained frustration. "Clark, I literally have no idea what you're talking about. What is it I'm supposed to have planned?"

Was she being deliberately misleading, or was she truly in the dark? Her heart beat too fast in agitation for him to be able to tell. "Your conversation with Lex, at the party."

"So, I talked to Lex, so what?"

"Lois, I overheard you."

"What about it? He's jealous about Kyria, for good reason apparently," she muttered, but then a light of understanding came into her eyes. "You were eavesdropping?"

"I didn't want to, and I'm sorry about that invasion of privacy, but I was concerned about Luthor's intentions after something Kyria said, and then I was even more concerned when I heard him suggest intentionally causing trouble for me to respond to. But what I don't understand, Lois, is why you agreed to it."

Her eyes closed, cheeks flushing red with guilt. "I didn't exactly…"

"But you took the information he gave you for the story with the intent of deliberately placing yourself in danger so I could rescue you."

"Yes, but… I hadn't decided if I was going to act on it yet."

"Why were you considering it at all? Why would you go along with such a ridiculously dangerous plan?"

"I wanted to get your attention."

"You had it."

"Not completely, you just admitted you have feelings for Kyria. Clearly I had to do _something_ to get you back," she huffed in indignation.

"And you thought endangering yourself and others was the way to do that?" Clark shook his head. "Lois… I just don't even know what to say."

"I had to… and I wasn't even sure I was going to go through with it. Okay, maybe it was the wrong way to go, but what else was I supposed to do? You kept denying it, but I knew. I saw the way you are with her, the way you justify everything she does, insisting she's a good person."

"She _is_ a good person," he insisted. "You would see that if you didn't let jealousy cloud your vision."

Lois shook her head, hands coming up. "Just stop. Don't make this out like I'm a nitwit who can't see straight through all the jealousy. It isn't jealousy if you're in love with her. It's just perception."

He didn't know what to say to that, and they just stared at each other across the room. In the end, it didn't matter who did what to whom, what mattered was there was no trust between them, not anymore. "Lois, I'm sorry I put you in the position where you felt like you had to do something so outlandish and dangerous to get my attention. And I'm sorry I wasn't more honest with myself or with you where Kyria is concerned. And I'm sorry, more sorry than I can say, that this is… over." There was pain in saying those final words, but also a kind of freedom.

"So that's it? Just like that?"

"What else is there to say?"

"People don't just give up when the going gets rough, they work on their problems." She wrapped her hand around his arm. "We both made mistakes, we're both sorry, now we try to move past it."

"See that's the thing though, I don't think I made a mistake. At least, not with Kyria."

Lois recoiled as if he'd slapped her. "You're choosing her over me then?"

"I'm not _choosing_ her, I'm… I'm just not choosing us." He motioned between them.

"This is unbelievable." Her eyes went flat and dangerous. "Well, don't come crying to me when she breaks your heart. You know, I wouldn't be surprised if this wasn't her plan from the start? When she saw she couldn't defeat you physically, she started in with the _poor little me_ routine and got you to fall for it hook, line and sinker!"

"What?" he blinked in surprise, not able to follow the sudden shift.

"Yeah, I'll bet that's it. And then when she's screwed up the best thing that ever happened to you," she pointed to herself, "and gotten you to fall head over heels for her, that's when she'll crush you like a grape."

"Lois, that's insane. She's not like that, not one bit." Did she really believe those things, or was she just lashing out? "I'm sorry things had to end this way for us, but…"

"Whatever," Lois spun on her heel and stormed off to the door. "I have to get to work."

"Lois…"

Equal parts of exasperation and sorrow in that single word stopped her in her tracks, and she turned around, her face softening. "Look, I'm sorry too. I just never pictured this ending this way."

"Me neither."

"I love you," she said, half pleading, half defeated as she reached up to touch his face.

His eyes fell shut as Clark leaned into her touch. "Part of me will always love you too. But I don't see how we can get past this."

She nodded, stricken by the finality of his words. "Goodbye, Clark."

"Goodbye, Lois."

* * *

~ Clark ~

For the next few days, Clark didn't spend much time in Metropolis. The idea that he might run into either Lois or Kyria was entirely too painful to bear, so he focused on spending his time at the farm, helping fit a months' worth of chores into just a few days.

Martha wisely let him get it all out of his system, waiting to talk about it only when he was ready. And when she came to join him in front of the fire with a mug of hot chocolate and a plate of fresh chocolate chip cookies, he finally began to talk.

"So things are over with Lois," he said simply

"I had a feeling they might be."

"You did?" he blinked in surprise, the cookie halfway to his mouth. "It sure knocked me for a loop."

"I had a feeling you might be on the outs sooner than later," she shrugged.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because you needed to figure things out for yourself. But it was pretty easy to see you're two different kinds of people."

"I liked our differences," he said glumly, munching on a cookie without really tasting it.

"I'm not saying you have to be the same, but you have to share the same common values."

"There's nothing wrong with Lois' values." It wasn't like she was in the same league as Lex, she just let herself be led astray by him far too easily.

"Then why did you break things off with her?"

"Who says it was me that broke up with her? Maybe she broke up with me?"

"Not a chance, I saw the way she looked at you."

All that did was make him feel worse. "I broke her heart."

Martha was silent for a few moments before she said, "Better now than later if you weren't going to work out. And Lois is a big girl, I'm sure she'll recover. The question is, did she break yours?"

"You know it's hard to hurt me," he brushed the question off with a faint smile.

Reaching up, she held his face with both hands. "Clark, your heart is as human as they come, and I mean that in the best possible way. And you shouldn't have to pretend otherwise."

"It's complicated, Ma," he said, hands covering hers and bringing them down as he looked away. "Lois did something that… that makes it hard for me to look at her in the same way. But that's not all it was. I couldn't stay and make a commitment with Lois when… when I have feelings for someone else."

"I thought as much," she nodded, unfazed, and you could've knocked him over with a feather.

"You did? Why?"

"I've seen the way you look at _her_."

"Her who? I didn't say anything about…" he started to backpedal, and Martha just rolled her eyes. "Okay fine, it's Kyria."

"Yes, I know, son," she smiled, patting his hand.

How she knew when he hadn't had a clue what his real feelings were was utterly beyond him, and he wasn't convinced she wasn't the one with the superpowers. "Only she's with Lex now," he said with a miserable shake of the head.

"Are you so sure about that?"

"I… I'm pretty sure."

"Like you were sure about Lois?" she asked, tilting a single brow, and he shook his head again.

"They're together all the time, and the papers said they're dating."

"And the paper always gets it right, does it?" she smiled. "Why don't you ask her about it?"

"I don't think I could do that." Coming right out and asking her sounded like a terrible idea.

"Why not? What do you have to lose?"

"Ah, maybe my pride?" Or a friend. What if he told her how he felt and she didn't feel the same way? That would be fine, but what if it made Kyria so uncomfortable, she didn't want to spend time with him anymore? Then he'd lose her altogether.

"You men and your pride." Martha let out a snort. "Your father was the same way. I loved him, but sometimes I sure wanted to smack him upside the head. Clark, you're a grown man, but don't let your life become a series of what ifs just because you're too afraid to sacrifice your pride."

"Thanks, Ma," he said, not agreeing to do anything one way or the other, but he had a lot to think about.

"And Clark?"

"Yeah."

"If it helps, I've seen the way Kyria looks at you too," she smiled.

* * *

After another week at the farm, Clark felt less unbearably sad about the way things had ended with Lois and more relieved that he could look to the future now. Hopefully, a future with Kyria in it. When her invitation came to come and see her new apartment, he readily accepted, and showed up promptly, shopping bag in hand.

"Hey, I like it," he smiled when she invited him in. It was bigger than he'd expected for a studio apartment, the kitchen open to the living room, of course, with a nook at one end that held the bed area. There were few possessions on display, and he saw Lex's hand with the expensive TV mounted to the wall and the compact but tasteful leather furniture, but he saw a few marks of her personality. There was a hint of a ruffled blue coverlet on the bed, and a pink fuzzy blanket on the small couch next to a stuffed penguin wearing a hat and scarf. But what made him really smile were the crayon drawings on the refrigerator with bright, colorful magnets, drawn by the kids from the shelter. She'd obviously been back to visit with them for much longer than dropping off that necklace.

"I like it too," she smiled, clearly pleased by his approval. "And, I have my own toaster now!" she declared proudly.

"That's great," he grinned, unable to resist her exuberant charm. "And that leads me to your first housewarming present," he declared, handing her a wrapped gift with a flourish.

"Thank you," she beamed, tearing into the paper with abandon. Her brows dipped together at first when she saw the old book, and closer still when she saw the handwritten pages. "This is cooking instructions?"

"Yes. Ma sent you her own recipe book since you don't have much cooking experience. She's been adding to it for years, I can personally attest to some really great recipes in there."

"This is wonderful," she murmured, scanning through the pages. "Her pot roast is in here! And apple pie!"

"Yep, you get all the family secrets," he chuckled. "And that comes with free lessons, anytime you want."

"Martha offered to teach me? That's very kind of her."

"Oh, well… I actually meant me." Oops, he'd phrased that badly. "I'm not such a bad cook. But I'm sure Ma would love to give you a lesson or two if you'd rather."

She flipped through a few more pages and then set the book down. "I'll take a look and see if I can follow it or if I need assistance. "Did you know that the You Tube has movies of how to learn things?"

"I've heard that, yes," he smiled. "And I brought you something else."

"You didn't have to do that," she protested, but there was a smile on her lips as she accepted the second wrapped package.

"I wanted to. This is your first home here on Earth, and I wanted to make sure you had something of your old home with you, so… I made you this." It was a small plaque with the symbol of the House of Zod burned into the wood.

"Oh Kal… I love it! Thank you so much," she gasped, tears standing in her eyes as she carefully set it down and impulsively hugged him.

Clark held her close, feeling happier than he had in a while. Kyria didn't seem inclined to leave his embrace, so he let it go a bit longer, before realizing he'd held on longer than was strictly appropriate and pulled back, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable. She did seem a bit flushed when he let go, so he changed the subject. "I heard what you did, donating that necklace to the shelter."

"That wasn't a Robin Hood thing, was it?" she asked, face scrunched with self-doubt. "The necklace was mine, I didn't steal it from anyone."

"No, you did a good thing, that was very generous of you," he assured her quickly.

"Lex wasn't too pleased about it. He said he'd send them a check and get my necklace back, but that sounds wrong to me."

"Well, he did give it to you, maybe it had some special meaning to him?"

"No, I don't think so. He just likes to buy me things," she shrugged. "It seems to make him happy, so I let him."

Gathering his courage, he asked, "The two of you are… together then?"

"Yes, frequently."

Not convinced she took his meaning, he tried again. "No, I mean… are you seeing him?"

"I see him almost every day."

"No…" This was harder than he'd thought it would be. "I meant, are you dating him?"

Kyria hesitated for long seconds. "How would I know if I was?"

That sounded almost promising. "Do you spend time doing romantic things?"

"Like in the movies?"

"Yes, I guess so."

"Yes, we do."

"And you… like him like that?"

"I have to say that I do," she said after a moment's thought. "He's very sweet and thoughtful after we do something romantic, and I like to make him happy."

 _Ouch._ It couldn't get any clearer than that. So much for his mother's instincts. "Oh, well then I'm happy for you."

"Thank you?" Kyria seemed as though she didn't quite understand his congratulations, but before she could ask him about it, he changed the subject, absolutely not wanting any more details about her dating Lex.

"Anyway, I've been thinking about a way you can make some money. I think you should write an autobiography."

"Write a book?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes, you have an amazing story to tell and it will help the public understand you. Believe me, there is a lot of interest in Kryptonians beyond what happened in the battle."

She seemed less than convinced. "Why haven't you done the same then?"

"Because my privacy has always been more important to me. But I also didn't start out with public opinion so much against me. Not that they're all that much against you anymore, but you did say you wanted to find a way to earn money on your own. Unless you found a job?"

"No, I haven't," she admitted, deep in thought for a bit. "Do you really think I can make money with this?"

"I think there are plenty of people who want to learn more about you and where you came from. Sure, you could sell your story to one of the big papers or magazines, but you won't have any control over how the final article comes out, and they'll probably only skim over the details of most of your life. The only way to control your story is to write it yourself."

"But I don't know the first thing about writing. My English is improving, and I understand the rules of grammar fairly well, but I have no idea how to write something that will capture anyone's interest," she protested, and Clark just smiled.

"That's where I come in. I was thinking we could work on it together. You give me your story and I'll find a way to tell it that's compelling and fair."

"And you really think people will want to read this? Read about me?"

"Kyria, you're easily one of the most interesting people I've ever met, and people are dying to know more about you and where you came from. Besides, who wouldn't want to know more about you?" he smiled, resisting the urge to touch her face. He'd learn to accept that she wanted to be with Lex, but at least they could remain friends, and he'd get to see her often if she agreed to this venture.

"Alright, let's do it!" she declared with her boundless enthusiasm. "How do we begin?"

Clark drew his notebook out of the bag. "I was hoping you'd say that," he grinned.

A/N: Poor Clark! Well, we're at least a little closer to getting these crazy kids together. And somehow I can't see Lex being too happy about them spending a bunch of time working on a book together…

~~~Feedback is Love~~~


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Disclaimer: I don't own Superman or any of the DC characters, or the setting, I'm just playing in their universe for the first time. Also, as a reminder, my Lex Luthor's modeled after Smallville's Lex in my head (played by Michael Rosenbaum).

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I love hearing from you guys!**

" _But I don't know the first thing about writing. My English is improving, and I understand the rules of grammar fairly well, but I have no idea how to write something that will capture anyone's interest," she protested, and Clark just smiled._

" _That's where I come in. I was thinking we could work on it together. You give me your story and I'll find a way to tell it that's compelling and fair."_

" _And you really think people will want to read this? Read about me?"_

" _Kyria, you're easily one of the most interesting people I've ever met, and people are dying to know more about you and where you came from. Besides, who wouldn't want to know more about you?" he smiled, resisting the urge to touch her face. He'd learn to accept that she wanted to be with Lex, but at least they could remain friends, and he'd get to see her often if she agreed to this venture._

" _Alright, let's do it!" she declared with her boundless enthusiasm. "How do we begin?"_

 _Clark drew his notebook out of the bag. "I was hoping you'd say that," he grinned._

* * *

"I feel like I've been talking for hours," I sighed, leaning back against the couch cushions.

"You _have_ been talking for hours," Kal chuckled. "How about we take a break? Go and stretch our legs outside?"

"Can't we stretch them here?"

"It means to get the blood circulating a bit and get some exercise, like taking a walk."

"Oh, that sounds nice," I readily agreed, glad he didn't want to go home yet. I felt a tad guilty for monopolizing so much of his time, but it had been his idea to work on the book, after all.

The process so far had consisted mostly of him quizzing me about my childhood and taking copious notes. It hadn't felt like work, not really. He'd talked a bit about his childhood as well, and it felt like we were getting to know each other on a deeper level. But I knew this was a project for Kal, him trying to help me earn my way instead of relying on Lex's charity. That took some of the pleasure out of it for me, so I tried not to dwell on that and just enjoy his company.

"How has Martha been?" I asked once we reached the park.

"Good. She asked about you when I went to go pick up the cook book. I think she really took a shine to you. I mean really likes you," he clarified before I could ask.

"The feeling is mutual. I should stop by soon and thank her personally for such a nice gift."

"Hey, how about we go there for dinner?" he suggested. "I can call her and see if she has any other plans, but I can almost guarantee she'd love to have us over." He seemed excited by the notion, but nowhere near as excited as I was at the prospect of spending another evening with them on the farm. But then I remembered my previous engagement.

"I would love to… but I already have dinner plans with Lex."

"Oh. Of course," he nodded, disappointment flashing before he smiled. "It's short notice, I know."

"I'm sorry. I could try to postpone them…" I'd much rather have dinner with Kal and his mother than Lex any day.

"No, you don't have to cancel for me." He shook his head. "But maybe we can make plans for later this week?"

"I would very much like that," I smiled warmly back at him. Maybe I could cut my evening with Lex short and even try to make it for dessert on the farm? But that wouldn't be courteous to Lex, and Martha kept much earlier hours than Lex did. I could probably even manage to eat dinner with Martha and Kal first and then have a later dinner with Lex. It was on the tip of my tongue to suggest it, when Kal's face got that faraway look.

"Where is it?" I asked.

"About ten blocks that way, bank robbery. Want to have some fun?" he grinned, waggling his brows at me, and I couldn't resist a laugh.

"Lead the way!"

The robbers had already fled the bank and were piling into a dark SUV parked in the alley behind the building. "You want front or back?" Kal called out as we hovered above.

"I'll take the back," I decided, setting down behind the car while Kal landed directly in its path.

" _Go, go, go!"_

" _Holy smokes, it's Superman!"_

" _Gun it!"_

The robbers all yelled at once, and though I knew Kal would emerge the victor in a confrontation with a mid-sized SUV, I couldn't let him have all the fun, could I? The vehicle surged forward, but only made it an inch before I grabbed it by the bumper and lifted the rear wheels to spin harmlessly in the air.

They didn't know where to look, at me or Kal, their heads pinging back and forth, and I let go of the car with one hand and waved to them cheerfully through the rear window.

"Showoff," Kal grinned on the other side of the car.

"What should we do with them?"

"Hmm, we could take them to the police station, or keep them here. The SWAT team's almost here," he replied, listening for a moment.

I really envied how honed his hearing was, able to pick things out at will. "I vote we keep them here. But we have to make sure they don't escape. How shall we detain them?"

"I have just the thing," Kal decided, stepping to the side and using his heat vision to spot weld the doors shut.

"Ah, but that won't keep them from driving away and possibly harming others," I pointed out.

"Good point," he conceded, flipping the hood open.

"Are you going to melt the engine block?" I asked, using my x-ray vision to see through the car and passengers to watch what he was doing.

"Nothing so flashy," he replied, pulling a part free. "They won't get very far without these coils," he grinned, and I set the car down as the engine sputtered and died.

"You'll have to teach me how you did that sometime."

"I'd be happy to. I've still got all of my father's books at the farm."

The police funneled into the alley in full riot gear, expecting… probably anything but the pair of us leaning against the car chatting about auto repairs. They were delighted to have the criminals in hand, especially after Kal tore the doors free and disarmed them so they could be easily extracted.

"That _was_ fun," I agreed after we flew away.

"Want to do it again?"

"Do you hear another bank being robbed?" I frowned, listening, but not picking up anything that sounded like a bank alarm.

"No, but there's plenty of crime in the city. I have an idea. How about a friendly game of pick up the criminal?"

"Pick them up?" I smiled. "How is this a game?"

"We keep score. You and I split up and chase after criminals, drop them at the police department, and then meet back here. Whoever stops the best crime wins."

I cocked a brow at him. "How do we decide what the best crime is? Is a theft better than an assault?"

"Okay, whoever stops the most crimes in the allotted period of time wins."

"Alright," I nodded. "How long do we have?"

"An hour?"

"That's a long time, it only took us a few minutes to apprehend those bank robbers."

"Yes, but you have to take them to the police as well, and explain what their crime was."

"That's hardly fair. They're far more likely to accept your word for it, you're Superman." I didn't even have my more distinctive clothing on. Even if they did recognize me, I was likely to encounter fear and distrust.

"Okay, we… both snatch a criminal and then meet back here and take them in together? Whoever gets here first wins that round."

"I accept your challenge," I smiled, after all, I was faster than he was. Then again, he had far more experience listening for danger. Feeling slightly less confidence, I still agreed.

"Alright," he grinned. "Ready… set… go!"

We took off, and it took me longer than I liked to spot a crime in progress. Kal was already at the rendezvous point when I arrived with my criminal. "I caught a purse thief," I reported proudly.

"Nice, I got a mugger," he replied, explaining to me what that meant on the way to the police station with our criminals in tow. The police did very easily accept Kal's explanation of why we were dropping off the thieves, and took down our description of the crimes and locations for their logs.

The next round went quicker, but Kal still beat me back to the meeting place.

"I caught this guy littering," he explained, and I wrinkled my nose at that.

"Littering? That's not even a crime!"

"Yes, it is, it counts," he insisted stubbornly, and I rolled my eyes. We could hardly bring him in to the police for that, they'd laugh us out of there.

"Whatever. Assault with a knife," I said, hands on my hips, and he nodded in approval.

"Assault with a gun!" he declared smugly at the next round.

"Show off," I muttered. "Domestic abuse!"

"Ooh, good one!" he grinned.

"Yes, I accidentally dropped him on the way here."

"You didn't!"

"He slipped," I shrugged.

The next time I beat him to the point, but he looked no less pleased with his criminal when he arrived. "Breaking and entering," he boasted.

"Drug dealer. And selling to children! I might've dropped him as well."

"You're going to have to watch that," he laughed, leading the way to the police station with my criminal alone.

"What for? Maybe it will knock some sense into him."

"This is so much more fun with a partner," Kal declared as we stepped out onto the street again.

"Is that what we are? Partners? You keep going after litterbugs and you're going to end up my… what's the word… sidekick?" I teased.

Kal just laughed again. "I would gladly be your sidekick. Superman and the Angel of Justice."

"You mean Angel of Justice and Superman? The sidekick always comes second."

"Of course, my mistake."

We kept walking down the street, the sun had started to set, and humans were all hurrying home after work. "Is that how you see me? The Angel of Justice?"

"That's what they called you at the children's shelter, their guardian angel."

"I'm hardly an angel." Not even close.

"I don't know about that."

I looked over and he had the oddest expression on his face as he regarded me. "What is it?"

"Nothing," he said quickly, his gaze falling to the pavement. "It'll be dark soon. I know you have plans tonight, but maybe sometime we can try this again at night? Crime seems to get much worse after dark. And we do make a good team."

"We do, don't we?" I agreed, beyond pleased by the invitation. Maybe in time he'd come to see me as an equal instead of a kid to be protected? And then maybe… I shook my head, there was no point in following that line of thought. He probably had to get back to Lois, and I was supposed to meet Lex for dinner soon. "I would very much like to patrol the city with you some night, but I should be going. Lex will be waiting for me."

"Right, we wouldn't want to keep Lex waiting," he said softly. "I'll see you tomorrow to work on the book though, right?"

"Of course. I'll see you then." I reached up to hug him, not trusting myself to kiss his cheek again, and really, I had no business doing it in the first place.

* * *

Thanks to my super speed, I wasn't late in getting back to my apartment, but I didn't have long to get ready. Lex hated to be kept waiting. Luckily, it didn't take long to change into the dress I'd already selected for our dinner date.

His smile of appreciation told me I'd picked the right dress when I opened the door.

"Don't you look nice?"

"I don't?" I replied, confused by his phrasing, despite the smile.

"No, you do. You look lovely, as usual," he assured me, leaning in to kiss my cheek. I'd grown used to it as his normal greeting, and didn't think twice about him taking that liberty now.

"Did you have a nice day today?" I asked as he tucked me into the limousine beside him. It seemed silly to me for him to fetch me in his vehicle only to return to his penthouse apartment when I could easily meet him there, but Lex said a gentleman always picked up his lady on a date as a sign of respect.

"I did. I acquired a company I've been after for a while, and closed a major deal with one of our distributors that should cut costs significantly over the next year. Overall it was a very satisfactory day. What about you, did you have a nice day?"

For the first time, I had something to contribute to the conversation that was more than shopping or job searching. "I did, I had a fantastic day!"

"Oh? What did you get up to?"

It was on the tip of my tongue to tell him about fighting all the crime, as that was the most exciting part of my day, but at the last minute I changed my mind. Kal wasn't his favorite person, and he probably wouldn't want to hear about our friendly competition. "I've started working on my memoirs. I think that might be a good way for me to earn some money," I replied instead, and his face lit with avarice.

"That's a genius idea, we'll make a fortune!"

"We?"

"Well, you, of course," he amended, "with my help."

The offer surprised me, as I didn't know he had any interest in literary pursuits. And while I was certain he'd have helpful contacts (he did for everything else under the sun), I didn't want to give up my one reason to spend any real time with Kal. "Oh, well Kal has offered to help me with the book."

Lex's expression darkened. "I'll just bet he has."

"He is a writer, after all."

"A few college pieces, nothing to brag about," he said dismissively. "Why don't you let me put together a few names of some acclaimed authors? Someone who has experience with this kind of memoir? We'll get a team assembled to take this project right to the top."

It was easy to let Lex have his way most of the time, but this time I stayed true to my instincts. "No, I think we're doing fine so far."

"You've already started then?"

"Yes, today. You know, I've thought more about my childhood today than I have in a long time?" I smiled fondly. "Kal said it would help to explain my story to start at the beginning."

"See that's where you need someone with experience," he said, leaning forward, his words growing more impassioned. "Nobody cares about whether you got a skinned knee as a kid, they want to read about the drama. They want to know more about Zod and his agenda. They want to know about what went down in the hours leading up to the attack."

"I'd rather not lead with that," I frowned. "Father was more than that, and so am I."

"Kyria, I'm only trying to help…"

"And I appreciate that," I cut him off. "But I trust Kal to help me tell the story I want to tell."

"And you don't trust me?"

"I didn't say that," I said gently, as he'd started to look positively grumpy. Covering his hand with mine, I scooted a little closer, as my proximity seemed to soothe him. "Of course I trust you. But I'm sure you have other things to focus on. What's on the agenda for you this week?"

"I do have some significant deals are in the works and…" He shook his head. "Well, it's nothing I can really get into at the moment."

"Why, don't you trust me?" I teased, but he remained serious.

"It's not about trust, Kyria. Sometimes you blurt things out at inappropriate times, and I can't take the chance that you'll accidentally leak something."

"Oh, I see." I tried to cast my mind back and figure out what exactly he referred to, but it was hard to say. How would I know if I was being inappropriate or not?

"It's not your fault, sweetheart," he said in a kindly tone, leading me up to his apartment. "But I don't want to talk about boring old work stuff. Let's talk about us."

"What about us?"

"I was thinking maybe we should go away for a while? Take a vacation, see a bit of the world? There are a lot of things I could show you."

"Like where?"

"I was thinking of starting in Nassau. Now there's a place to chase away the winter blues," he smiled

"Oh, I've been there, it's beautiful," I agreed, and his smile faded.

"You have?"

"Yes, I've been to many places. I like to take an early morning flight, to… stretch my legs," I smiled, glad to have used the phrase appropriately.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you've seen the places I can show you. I guarantee I can get you into places you don't even know exist."

"What kind of places?"

"Restaurants, clubs, private resorts. All the best beaches."

"But I've seen the beaches."

"We don't have to go to Nassau if you don't want to," he muttered, withdrawing with a scowl, and I felt bad for rejecting his proposal. After all, Lex was only trying to do something nice for me.

"I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be troublesome. I would like to see the world you wish to show me," I said, and he instantly brightened.

"You would?"

"Yes, of course."

"Fine, I'll make all the arrangements," he declared warmly. "We'll leave tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" It seemed awfully sudden. I'd much rather take the trip after working on the book with Kal, but sensed that Lex wouldn't like being put off for very long, especially if my excuse was to work with Kal. And maybe it would be for the best to take a break from seeing Kal for a while? As much as I loved spending the day with him, it was far too easy to want more than friendship from him. Maybe it would be best to give my relationship with Lex a chance to deepen first so he was easier to resist? Then again, I wasn't exactly sure where I stood with Lex.

"Lex, are we dating?" I asked, and his lips parted in surprise.

"You don't know?"

"How could I? The definition of dating seems to be so varied. We don't go to movies, but we do have dinner pretty regularly. You do romantic things like bring me gifts and sweets, and frequently put your arm around me, but you haven't tried to kiss me beyond my cheek."

"Do you _want_ me to kiss you?"

"I… don't know," I replied honestly.

"But you've been thinking about kissing me?" he smiled, leaning in closer.

"Well… only in the respect that I've been trying to decide if we're dating or simply good friends, and I know you said before you wanted to touch me, and it was implied that kissing would be part of that, and that seems to meet the definition of seeing someone whom you have a romantic or sexual interest in…" I had to pause to take a breath, intent on finishing my thought that I wasn't certain if it counted as dating if only one party had a romantic or sexual interest, but instead, Lex pulled me close, his lips covering mine.

Of course, I had the strength to pull away at any time, but I was curious. What would it be like? His lips were warm and surprisingly soft, lightly brushing against mine at first, gently coaxing. I knew what kissing looked like, I'd seen it plenty of times in movies and on television. I knew it involved tongues and saliva, and somehow people found that pleasurable. So it was no surprise when I felt his tongue seeking entrance. I kissed him back the best I could, wondering the entire time if I was doing it correctly, but Lex seemed pleased.

It wasn't bad, it was an interesting experience, but it wasn't thrilling either. How strange that I'd felt so much more sensation in the brief brush of Kal's lips against my cheek than this intimate tongue stroking from Lex? But Kal was with Lois, so I knew I it would be wrong to try the experiment with him. And Lex was handsome and sweet to me and obviously interested, if his heartrate was an indicator.

"How was that?" he asked when it was over.

"It was nice," I replied conservatively, and his smile turned sly.

"I'll have to try harder then." He kissed me again, more firmly this time, his mouth growing more insistent. It was harder to keep up this time, my senses easily overwhelmed, especially when his hands roamed from my shoulders to my back, and lower, pulling me closer until I felt like I was drowning in him.

I wrenched my lips from his and pulled back, and to his credit, Lex let me go immediately.

"I'm sorry, I'm trying not to rush you into something you're not ready for," he said, his breathing harsh.

I immediately felt better once the tender assault on my senses was over. "I want to be ready for it, it's just very overwhelming."

"Of course it is, I should have realized," he frowned. "Your senses are hyper-aware, I should've anticipated that and been more careful to ease you into it. I apologize, Kyria. Next time you can set the pace. If… you want there to be a next time?"

There was a hint of vulnerability in his eyes that touched me, and I picked up his hand. "Well, we are dating after all. I imagine it will grow easier with time, especially if we spend more time together on our vacation."

He smiled, his entire face lit with delight. "We'll have the most wonderful time. Let me go make some calls, I'll be right back."

He was so happy, I knew I'd made the right decision. Hadn't I?

* * *

It was still early when Lex returned me to my apartment, cutting the evening short so he had time to wrap up some business before our trip. I knew I had to talk to Kal, but instead of reaching for my phone, I tried calling out to him directly. He'd sworn he could hear me if I called his name from anywhere in the city, and it seemed somehow more intimate than using the device.

"Kal?"

Sure enough, his response came almost immediately. "Hey, did you change your mind about running out to the farm? We can still make it for hot apple pie and ice cream."

"No, I… I wanted to tell you, I can't meet you tomorrow to work on the book."

"Oh?" There was curiosity in his voice, and also concern.

"Yes, is that alright?"

"Of course it's alright," he said quickly. "You gave me a lot to work with so far. I mean, I'd like to outline the rest of what we have planned so I know what parts to focus on to tie it all together, but I definitely have enough to get started with for a while."

"Good," I replied, breathing an inward sign of relief. If it was Lex, he'd have been far more upset at me cancelling plans with him.

"Are we still on for dinner at the farm later this week though?"

"I'm not sure," I replied, realizing that Lex had been light on the details of our trip. "I don't know when we'll be back."

"We?"

"Lex is taking me to Nassau."

"Oh." There was a funny tone to his voice that I couldn't identify without seeing him, but before I could ask him about it, he said, "That's nice."

"Yes, it should be. It's beautiful there."

"Yes, it is," he said softly, and then fell silent.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, of course not," he said quickly.

"You don't think I should go?"

He hesitated and then said, "It's not up to me whether or not you go away with your boyfriend or not."

"But you think it's a bad idea?"

"No, it's… Just… remember what I talked about, about Lex making you do anything you're uncomfortable with."

"Lex has been very patient with me. He doesn't wish to rush me either." The kissing experiment had proven that well enough.

"That's good," he said woodenly, and the silence stretched between us again, as I wasn't sure what else to say.

"But I would like to see you when I get back," I added.

"You would?"

"Of course." Didn't he know that? "We'll have dinner at the farm, yes? Like we talked about."

"Yes, right. I guess just let me know when you're back."

"I will." It was the most awkward conversation we'd had so far, and I wished we could get back to our easy familiarity with each other, but I didn't know how to accomplish it.

"I hope you have a fantastic time," he said with an air of finality to his voice.

"Thank you," I replied, feeling a little glum about the exchange.

"And if you need anything…"

I felt a rush of warmth at the offer. Whatever the reason for his strange mood, he did care about me in his own way, and the implied promise that he would rush to my side lifted my spirits. "I'll call."

 **A/N: I know, it's ending on a bit of a bummer, but I promise it'll be okay.**

~~~Feedback is Love~~~


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Disclaimer: I don't own Superman or any of the DC characters, or the setting, I'm just playing in their universe for the first time. Also, as a reminder, my Lex Luthor's modeled after Smallville's Lex in my head (played by Michael Rosenbaum).

 **A/N: Hang in there, guys, good things are coming, I promise.**

" _You don't think I should go?"_

 _He hesitated and then said, "It's not up to me whether or not you go away with your boyfriend or not."_

" _But you think it's a bad idea?"_

" _No, it's… Just… remember what I talked about, about Lex making you do anything you're uncomfortable with."_

" _Lex has been very patient with me. He doesn't wish to rush me either." The kissing experiment had proven that well enough._

" _That's good," he said woodenly, and the silence stretched between us again, as I wasn't sure what else to say._

" _But I would like to see you when I get back," I added._

" _You would?"_

" _Of course." Didn't he know that? "We'll have dinner at the farm, yes? Like we talked about."_

" _Yes, right. I guess just let me know when you're back."_

" _I will." It was the most awkward conversation we'd had so far, and I wished we could get back to our easy familiarity with each other, but I didn't know how to accomplish it._

" _I hope you have a fantastic time," he said with an air of finality to his voice._

" _Thank you," I replied, feeling a little glum about the exchange._

" _And if you need anything…"_

 _I felt a rush of warmth at the offer. Whatever the reason for his strange mood, he did care about me in his own way, and the implied promise that he would rush to my side lifted my spirits. "I'll call."_

* * *

Nassau was beautiful. The beaches were beautiful, the clubs were beautiful, our elaborate suite was beautiful. Lex took great delight in providing a first-class experience, sparing no expense to purchase the best of everything money could buy.

But I found myself… bored. While I did enjoy lying in the sun in my swimsuit, I could always do that at home. The exclusive clubs Lex was so proud to gain immediate entrance to were loud and flashy, and that troubled my sensitive eyes and hearing. The meals were very fancy, but the portions so small, they didn't satisfy my appetite one bit. The food from the vendor carts on the streets smelled just a flavorful, but Lex found my suggestion of eating from them distasteful. And I didn't want to be chauffeured around in a fancy car, I wanted to try the scooter rides everyone seemed to be enjoying so much.

So, to keep my interest, I turned to honing my ability to listen for danger, hoping to improve my skills. We'd be lying on the beach, and I would hear the sounds of a struggle. I'd excuse myself, go and take care of the problem, and then return with Lex being none the wiser. Or we'd be shopping at the Straw Market, and I'd see a pickpocket at work, slip away to apprehend her, all while Lex stood making a business call.

The local authorities were far more receptive to me than their Metropolis counterparts, but maybe because they seemed to have no idea who I was before I turned up on their doorstep with a criminal in hand. I was still working on finding the balance between active and passive listening though, and I'm afraid Lex found me to be a very distracted dinner companion on most nights.

Another effect of my efforts – I was recognized more when we went out in public. At first, I thought it was just being with Lex, who was very recognizable and did everything in such ostentatious style. But soon it was my name I heard on the natives' lips as word got around what I'd been doing. There was even a news article about it in the local paper, but I was pretty sure Lex hadn't seen it, he mostly stuck to business publications. Plus, even when we were out for an evening together, he seemed almost as distracted as I was. Whether it was that "one last business call and then I'll be done for the night, I swear", or scrolling through something on his phone, it was no wonder he hadn't noticed my furtive crime-busting trips or how I was only half listening to him most of the time.

The one bright spot was that I didn't have to worry about Lex rushing any of the physical aspects of our relationship. We shared a suite, but there were two separate bedrooms, and we each had our own private bathrooms. Lex was very respectful of where he touched me when we were out in public, and in the evenings, he gave me a chaste kiss goodnight before we slipped into our individual bedrooms. It got so I almost wished he'd try to kiss me with more passion again, to see if I could get used to that kind of contact as well, but I think both of us were too hesitant to bring it up.

We did have some fun though. Lex arranged for a private viewing of an art collection that I found to be quite moving indeed. And I enjoyed the markets, talking to the locals about their wares and children. And one night we took a midnight cruise on a luxury yacht that I enjoyed very much. Not that the yacht itself held much charm for me, but away from the lights of the city, the stars seemed to burn so bright I could almost reach up and touch them. It made me wonder if I could… reach them. Could I survive out in space long enough to find other stars or other worlds? Was there a chance that I might find other Kryptonians on one of the other settlements that had thrived instead of failed?

One of the crew cleared his throat, pulling Lex and I from our individual thoughts. "Sir, we're going to have to return to shore."

"Why?" Lex frowned. "I've booked the yacht for another two hours."

"There's a hurricane warning on the emergency channel."

"That's ridiculous, it's not hurricane season," Lex huffed, and the man paled.

"I… I'm just telling you what came over the emergency channel, sir. It's not set to hit for some time, but all small craft are warned to return to shore immediately." He gave the barest of shrugs. "Global warming?"

"You'd better go in like he said," I suggested, sitting up a bit taller. He was right, the currents had changed, the distant howling of the wind noticeable once I knew to look for it.

"You mean _we_ ," Lex clarified once the man scurried off to get the yacht into motion.

"No, I meant _you_. It sounds like it's approaching with enough strength to make landfall in a couple of days. I'd better go see if I can encourage it to dissipate." I had no idea if I could manage such a thing, but I had to try. All those nice people I'd met on the island… their homes and livelihoods would surely be impacted if the hurricane came close enough.

"Kyria, that's insane," he scowled, reaching for my hand. "You can't do anything to stop a hurricane."

"We'll find out, won't we?" I smiled, easily pulling away and heading straight into the night sky. Several miles from the yacht, the cloud cover grew thicker, obscuring the bright stars from my view as I headed into choppier winds.

I spotted it ahead, the dark maelstrom of wind and water, and loud, so very loud, I could hardly hear myself think over the violent wind. It was bigger than I'd thought it would be, spinning counter-clockwise, and still picking up speed. It whipped the waves into a frenzy below, reaching all the way up to the heavens.

And then I saw Kal, or at least I assumed it was him, who else would be hovering at the top of a hurricane? I sped up to meet him, deliberately popping up behind him and projecting my voice loud enough to be heard over the howling winds.

"Fancy meeting you here!"

"Kyria!" he grinned, whirling around. "I wasn't sure if you'd show or not."

"I'm taking a vacation, not in a coma," I joked. "I was wondering if you'd turn up."

"I couldn't let you have all the fun," he smiled back. He looked good, wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans, both plastered to his body with the moisture being whipped through the air.

Tearing my focus from the way his clothes clung to his body, I shouted over the wind. "What do you think? How can we stop it?"

"I've been thinking about that," he replied, instantly serious. "We need to disrupt the rotation and get the energy to dissipate. It seems logical that if we were to fly in the opposite direction with enough speed, we might be strong enough to do that."

"That's what I was thinking too. Together or apart?"

"Come again?" He cupped a hand to his ear.

"Do you think it would be better to try and fly in synch with each other and generate more force together, or to tackle it from both ends? One of us at the top, the other at the bottom, and we meet in the middle?"

"Let's try it from both ends. You take the top and I'll take the bottom."

"I'll see you in the middle then," I smiled, not in the least bit worried about the winds that whipped my hair into a frenzy. It couldn't really hurt me, at least I didn't think so.

I sped to the top of the funnel, flying clockwise to counter the motion, and managed to disrupt it somewhat, but it kept building with such force, it fed the hurricane just as quickly as we starved it. Kal and I regrouped, both of us breathing hard with exertion and disappointment. "It's not working very well!"

Kal's face lit with an idea. "Wait, hurricanes feed off of warm, moist air. If we super-cool the surface of the ocean…"

"Then it'll stop feeding it, and we should be able to unravel it!" I finished for him, my excitement growing. "That's a stroke of genius! Let's try it!"

This time, we flew together to the base of the hurricane, diving straight into the eye. It felt like I was inhaling solid water, so I stopped breathing altogether, trying my hardest to reach the center of the maelstrom. And then we burst through into the eye, which was eerily calm, and far easier to maintain our position.

"You blow that way, I'll blow this way, and we'll focus on cooling the surface to disrupt the draw of warm air. Then when I give you the signal, you start flying opposite to dissipate the funnel already formed, sound like a plan?"

"Yes, I understand," I nodded, eager to put it into action.

"Here we go," Kal murmured, and we both took deep breaths. There wasn't much of an effect at first, other than to freeze some of the spray, which ended up sending shards of ice whipping around us. But the longer we blew, the more I could see the effect spreading, weakening the hold the funnel cloud had on the ocean. "Now!" he yelled between one breath and the next, and I immediately broke off to fly in a tight circle, right on the inside edge of the storm.

That meant flying right through the shards of swirling ice, which stung against my unprotected skin, though I could tell it did no lasting damage. At first, I wasn't sure it was going to work, the howl of the wind sounded even more fierce this time, but then it became easier to slog through, the wind less focused, spilling in every direction. And then it just broke up, the water melting back into the sea in a gentle rain as the hurricane lost its momentum.

I kept flying in my tight circle, intent on making sure it didn't reform, until I felt Kal's hand on my arm, and I came to a stop. Unfortunately, the sudden stop messed with my inner balance, and I had a panicked moment when I couldn't tell which way was up and which was down. I ended up plummeting into the sea, my head spinning and momentarily confused.

The cold water was a shock, but a split-second later I was pulled from the water by a pair of strong arms. "Kyria? Are you hurt?" Kal asked, and I opened my eyes to see him searching my face worriedly, brushing the wet hair away from my brow.

"Only my pride," I replied with a sour twist of the lips, and was rewarded by his dazzling smile.

"You really had me worried there for a moment."

"I'm tougher than I look, remember?" I smirked back. "It'll take more than a little water to keep me down." We were both completely drenched and smiling at one another like fools, and then he let go of me, trusting me to keep myself upright as we hovered over the water.

"I'm sorry for messing up your vacation," he apologized. "I should've handled this right away and then you wouldn't have had to go for a midnight swim."

"It's fine, it's the most fun I've had in days," I admitted, and he nodded back.

"Me too."

"How have you been?" I asked, wringing out my hair so I looked less bedraggled, but realized what a useless effort that was, and gave up.

"Good. I've been working on the book, I can't wait to show you the pages I have so far."

"Oh, I'd love to see them."

"I wasn't sure if you wanted to wait until you got back…"

"No, I'd love to read them now, if you don't mind."

His face lit with a gentle smile. "Okay, I'll send them to you when I get back then."

"Great."

"Good." We were silent for a few minutes, just smiling at one another above the now-peaceful sea. "Well, I should probably let you get back to it, Lex will be worried about you," he said finally.

"Right, he probably will be," I realized.

"But you're having a nice time?"

"I… yes, Nassau is beautiful and the people are friendly. And I've been practicing."

"Practicing?"

"Catching criminals," I smiled. "Next time… I'll be ready for you."

"I accept the challenge, madam," he replied with a formal bow that made me laugh.

"I'll see you when I get back?" I asked, needed that promise of something to look forward to, and he didn't disappoint me.

"I'll see you then. Bye."

"Bye." This time I didn't hug him goodbye. I wasn't sure I'd be able to let him go again if I did.

* * *

My hair was mostly dry by the time I made it back to the hotel suite, as I took the time to enjoy the milder air. Still, I must've looked half drowned from the look on Lex's face when I landed on the patio.

"Are you alright?" he demanded, drawing me inside. "I was worried sick."

"I'm fine. Kal and I took care of it, easy peasey," I smiled, adopting a phrase I found pleasing to the ear.

His scowl was instantaneous. "You called Superman to help?"

"No, but Kal had the same idea I did. Good thing too, it was more difficult than I thought it would be to stop the hurricane."

"But you're fine?" There was still an edge of worry to his voice that concerned me. Couldn't he see me standing before him, healthy and whole?

"Yes, I am."

Lex got up and went to the bar, pouring himself a deep glass of something amber, and drinking half of it in one swallow. That was never a good sign. Lex's words often turned harsh after drinking spirits. I preferred him after a mellow glass of wine. He didn't offer me a drink, but that wasn't unusual, I'd made it clear I didn't enjoy the taste of alcohol. But he didn't move away from the bar either, refilling his tumbler and staring into the bottom of the glass as if it held answers only he could see.

"Is something the matter?" I asked, when he continued to steadily drink.

"No, of course not. What would be the matter," he muttered in a monotone.

"Lex?"

"I'm fine."

"Even if I couldn't hear your heart pounding, I'd know that to be untrue. Does it truly bother you that I left our night cruise to stop the hurricane?"

"Of course not, what kind of a monster would I be to want to keep you all to myself?" he replied, his voice still devoid of inflection.

"I'm here, aren't I? I came back to you as soon as I could."

"Did you? Or did you stay on to chat with the man of steel?"

Was he jealous of my conversation with Kal? "I… we spoke for a few minutes, yes," I admitted, though I couldn't understand why that would possibly bother him. "Are you… angry with me because I talked to Kal?"

"No, I'm not angry with you." Lex let out a long sigh, his shoulders slumping. "But Christ, can't you stay away from him for more than forty-eight hours?"

My head tilted to one side, it'd been several days since I'd seen Kal. "It's been more than forty-eight hours, more like…"

"No… I didn't mean it literally," he stopped me. "But this is our vacation. You're supposed to be spending it with me, not him."

"There was a hurricane, I had to help…"

"And Superman obviously had it well in hand. You could've stayed with me. You don't owe those people anything."

"It's not about owing anyone, it's about helping others. You've done the same, I know you have. I've heard you talking about your charitable donations."

"That's just money," he shrugged. "You have enough to do the same. Don't think I don't know what you've been up to on this trip, your trips to the police station, all that vigilante nonsense." I could only hang my head in embarrassment, he _had_ noticed. "Kyria, it's not up to you to jump in front of every bullet."

"It is if it saves someone's life. Who better to jump before a bullet than someone who can't be hurt by it?" I asked, sitting beside him at the bar.

"This is his influence on you. He's turned you away from me," he muttered, refilling his glass again.

"Lex, I'm not turning away from you just because I'm helping others."

"But you are, can't you see?" he pleaded, his gray-green gaze holding mine. "This was supposed to be our time. Ours. I feel like you've barely given me half your attention since we got here."

"You are the kettle calling the pot black," I scowled. "Your focus has been split as well with all of your business calls," I pointed out, but he just shook his head.

"That's not the same at all."

"I see no difference."

"The difference is, when I'm off the phone I'm here, I'm yours. I don't get the feeling you're _ever_ completely focused on me," he said miserably.

"I don't understand what more you want from me."

"I want _you_ , Kyria. I want you to be mine, is that so hard to understand?" I stared back at him blankly, because I really didn't comprehend, and he looked away with a scowl, tossing back the rest of his drink before he set the glass down with a sharp clatter. "Do you love me?"

"I-I don't know," I stammered. How would I know that? "I'm fond of you…"

"Fond of me," he scoffed, face souring as if he smelled something foul. "It's him, isn't it? You're in love with _him_. Just because that idiot loves you is no reason to throw what we have away."

"What are you going on about?"

"Oh come on, the way he chases after you night and day, it's obvious. He can't even leave you alone for more than a few days."

He couldn't possibly mean Kal, did he? "Kal is with Lois," I said patiently, but Lex was undeterred.

"He dumped her weeks ago. Didn't you notice she's been turning up in the news hounding that hockey player? It's you he's been obsessed with."

"If Kal loves me, it's like a sister."

"Please, the way he looks at you is not at all like you're his sister. Don't pretend like you didn't know it, you've been playing up to him this whole time."

"Kal loves me." What a crazy, wondrous idea. Could it be true? Was there something behind his words and worried glances that I'd missed because I'd convinced myself it could never come to pass?

"No…" Lex's face changed, regret clouding his features as if he wished he could recall those words. "It's not love, it's… He's obviously stuck on some idiotic idea that the last son and daughter of Krypton belong together. I can understand that, in a way, but he has no right to go after what's mine." His hands settled on either side of my face, forcing me to look at him. "You still are, aren't you, Kyria? Mine?"

My eyes were open, but I didn't see Lex. I saw the look in Kal's eyes as he plucked me out of the sea, the way his face lit with pure happiness when I admired his housewarming gift, the way he held me when he'd pulled me from the rubble. _Kal loves me._ I tried it out in the stillness of my mind, and a wondrous hope flared deep in my heart. "I'm sorry, I have to go," I said, pulling free from his grasp.

"Wait… we need to talk this out," Lex pleaded, following me into my bedroom. "Look, I'm sorry if I lost my temper, it's just that you mean so much to me. What we have…"

"Will never be what you want it to be. I'm sorry if that hurts you, but my heart is elsewhere."

"Don't say that, Kyria. If you'll just give us a chance…"

There was nothing in the bedroom that I wanted, the trappings of wealth and privilege meaning nothing in the face of this new revelation. I turned to face Lex, my voice as gentle as I could manage. "Maybe he doesn't truly love me, but my heart belongs to Kal, whether he wants it or not. Goodbye, Lex."

I left with only one thing on my mind – I _had_ to find Kal above all else. Maybe Lex was mistaken. Maybe Kal didn't love me at all the way I loved him. Maybe I'd find him in Lois' arms. Maybe I'd kick myself for leaving the stability and adoration Lex offered, but I didn't love Lex, and I now knew I never would.

There was only one man for me.

* * *

"Kal?" He wasn't at his apartment or at the farm. Where had he gone after the hurricane? Honestly, he could've been anywhere on the planet in the space of time it'd taken me to argue with Lex. "Kal?" I called out again, but I couldn't stay in one place, I had to find him. Steeling myself for what I might find, I went to Lois' apartment as well, but she was alone, thank Rao.

This was ridiculous, how could I expect to find him when we were both out and about? We could be chasing each other around the globe for hours and never find each other. I went back to my apartment and opened the terrace door.

"Kal!" I tried again, desperation creeping into my voice. "Kal, where are you?" I heard him coming long before I saw him streaking against the night sky, and my heart rate spiked. He was coming!

"What is it? What's wrong?" he demanded before his feet even touched the ground beside me, looking everywhere at once for danger before his gaze swept over me, checking me for injury or worse. "What are you doing back? Did Lex do something?"

"What am I to you?"

"What?" he blinked in surprise, taken aback by the question.

"I need to know. What am I to you?" I repeated, willing him to answer.

Kal took another look around, starting to comprehend there was no immediate danger. His face was wary as he turned back to me. "I don't understand. What do you mean? We're friends."

"Is that all I am to you? A friend?"

His lips parted, and he formed a word but discarded it and swallowed before replying, "We're _good_ friends."

This was what I'd expected, but instead of accepting that, for once I challenged him. "Then you wish me to find love with another? To give myself to Lex?"

His jaw tightened, but his voice remained pleasant. "I want you to be happy, that's all."

My head tilted to one side. "Are you happy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Does it make you happy to see me with Lex?"

A furrow appeared on his brow as he shook his head. "That's not important. It's not about me, it's about you being with who you care about."

"What if it _is_ about you?"

"Pardon?"

"What if it's all about you? Always you?"

The furrow deepened. "I don't understand…"

"Lex was right, you are an idiot," I huffed, turning away. How was I supposed to do this if he didn't meet me half way?

"What are you talking about? Kyria… what's wrong?" he asked, intercepting me in the blink of an eye, blocking my path.

"What's wrong is I'm in love with an idiot," I muttered, and he scowled.

"Lex is hardly idiotic, he's got a genius level I.Q."

"Intelligence has nothing to do with it, or we'd be tracking on the same level."

"I don't get it," he said with a helpless shrug. "What did Lex do to make you leave?"

I had to spell it out for him, there was no other way. I took a long breath. "He told me something that changed… everything for me."

"What?"

"That you love me." Kal just stared at me wide-eyed as if he'd been frozen solid. "Is it true?" I prompted when he didn't so much as blink.

"I… care very deeply for you, Kyria," he said carefully. "But I never wanted to interfere with you and Lex, that was not my intention at all."

"There is no me and Lex." I shook my head in annoyance before reaching for his hands, pleading for him to open up to me. "Just tell me, please. Tell me what you feel for me. I need to know."

"What do you mean there's no you and Lex?"

"There isn't anything between us, there never really was."

"But you said…" This time all he did was blink, about twenty times as he processed that. "You said you preferred him to be romantic. You said you were dating."

"I said I preferred him when he was sweet and romantic, because I liked that softer side over the hard business side to him. And yes, I tried dating Lex, I never said I loved him."

"You went away with him to the Bahamas."

"Yes, to try and move on and forget you."

"Forget me?" He looked completely baffled. "What did _I_ do?"

"You were with Lois. And I saw how happy she made you, I couldn't interfere with that."

Kal nodded as understanding dawned. "You're not with Lex," he said softly, drifting closer.

"And you're not with Lois?" Despite Lex's insistence, I needed confirmation from Kal. His arms around me told me everything I needed to know.

"And you're in love with an idiot," he grinned.

"Apparently," I smiled back, the flutter of his breath against my lips making my stomach clench in anticipation as he closed the distance between us. There was no hesitation in his kiss, no doubt of his feelings as lips moved over mine. My body flowed against him as he pulled me close, molding to him as if we were two parts of a whole, and I was filled with a sense of belonging I'd never felt before. This was real. This was right.

This was home.

The kiss drew to a close, and Kal pressed his forehead to mine. "This idiot loves you too, you know." He kissed my hair, holding me close.

I didn't move, I didn't speak, I didn't need to. The sky turned lighter as the sun began to rise, and we moved out onto the small terrace to greet the dawn, arm in arm.

"What happens now?" I asked, turning to face him as the morning sun filled us with strength and hope.

"Now… we go get some ice cream?" he suggested, the corner of his mouth quirking.

My lips curved in appreciation. "Maybe you're not such an idiot after all."

 **A/N: Well, I finally got these two together, I hope you liked it! I am going to have to put the story on hiatus for a while, I need to do some work on my next book and this story is very distracting! But there is definitely more story to tell here, exploring things between Kal and Kyria, as well as Lex's reaction to this turn of events, so I will really try to return to them. In the meantime, please leave a review or PM me with any questions you might have about the story or any direction you might like to see in the future. Thanks for reading!**

~~~Feedback is Love~~~


End file.
